House of Awesome
by SariSpy56
Summary: Welcome to the House of Awesome as the whole cast of Kick Buttowski, plus some other characters from Disney, Sega and Nintendo and let's not forget the WWE and some of the OCs as well as they tell differnet stories and get into comical situations. ;D
1. Grand Opening: Break 1

_**House of Awesome**_

_**Announcer: And now, the moment you've been waiting for. It's the grand opening of the new clubhouse in Toronto, Ontario, the House of Awesome!**_

Song Endless Possibilities starts to play.

*_This is my escape, I'm running from this world and I'm not looking back._

_'Cause I know I can go, where no one's ever gone. And I'm not looking back._

_But how will I know when I get there and I will I know when to leave?_

_We've all got to start from somewhere and it's right there for me._

_The possibilities are never ending. I see it, I see it and now it's all within my reach._

_Endless Possibilities._

_I see it, I see it, it's always been inside of me and now I feel so free._

_Endless Possibilities_!*

A person wearing a black jacket with a red T-shirt underneath. He also wore black shorts with black and red running shoes. He was also carrying a paintbrush that looked like Bowser Jr.'s.

As the song Do it Well by Jennifer Lopez starts playing, a girl wearing a blue hoodie over an oversized black T-shirt, and brown trackpants. She is carrying a magic paintbrush similar to that of an ordinary brush but her's is life size.

SariSpy56: "Hello everyone and welcome to the House of AWESOME. Now the House of AWESOME is going revolve around several mini story's about your favorite character from Disney, Sega, and Nintendo. Also I like you to give your applause to my great friend Chris Nest!"

Chris makes his appearance as the crowd applause.

Chris: "Hello Toronto, Ontario!

SariSpy56: Our other guest for the night is a very wacky, and in our opinions, creepy person. Wacky Jackie!

Jackie comes onto the stage with a some applause.

SariSpy56: "Do you have a story Jackie?"

Jackie: "Yes I call it Daredevil Love."

Chris: "Huhhhh I have no response to that."

SariSpy56: "Enjoy the show folks."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brad, Pantsy, January and Selena are watching a world wrestling show when all of a sudden, Pantsy starts to throw up and ran out to the bathroom. Brad on the other hand is busy watching TV.<p>

Brad: This ought to be entertaining. Hey Selena! Go and get us some sodas!

Selena: まさか！私は運転免許を持っていない！(No way! I don't have a driver's license!)

Brad: You don't have a driver's license?

* * *

><p>Camera<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brad: Since the beginning of time, I've been meaning to escort an Asian to the DMV and watch her succeed. Finally, that day had come!<em>

* * *

><p>End Camera<p>

* * *

><p>Brad: Sattle up my Asian beauty. We're going on a field trip! Yeah Brad!<p>

Brad starts the car while January watchs them with a concerned look on her face.

January: Well can things get any worse?

* * *

><p>Back at the House of Awesome.<p>

SariSpy56: Whenever you're ready Jackie.

Jackie: Thank you!


	2. Daredevil Love

_**Jackie: This one is about how I won Kick's heart!**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay then.**_

* * *

><p><span>Daredevil Love:<span>

It all begins in Mellowbrook Elementary where the class is finally over and every single kid is ready to goof off. However, a certain Wacky Jackie is spying on her favorite person - Kick Buttowski.

_There has to be some way to get Kick to notice me. _Jackie thoughted to herself. _But he's so extreme, how am I going to get his attention? Maybe I'll just ask him out, yeah that's it!_

So Jackie walks up to Kick which he instantly gets ready for something crazy for her to say. Kick was so scared of her when she first moved to Mellowbrook several months ago. Gunther was with Kick and just looked at Jackie normally.

"Kick," Jackie started. "I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat or something?"

Now before Kick could answer, Gunther whispers something in Kick's ear.

"Everyone deserves a chance," Gunther whispered.

Kick thoughted for a moment and then said, "Fine, but just this once."

"Yes, oh yes come on let's go future husband!" Jackie cried as she grabs Kick's hand and bolts off leaving a confused Gunther behind.

_This could get ugly. _Gunther thoughted as he walks home alone.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the BattleSnax, Jackie is getting her orders and Kick's as well.

"Here you go Kick," Jackie said as she gives Kick his order. "Pizza and cheetah chug."

"Thanks," Kick replied.

_This is not going to end well, _Kick thoughted. _But everyone including her deserves a chance._

So Jackie took a slice and bite it while still staring at Kick who is still freaked out by the sight of Jackie.

"So um Jackie," Kick said. "What do you want to do now?"

"How about I walk you home," Jackie replied.

"I thought it was the other way around, but okay."

So Kick and Jackie walked home until they were stopped by a Spanish girl who is just as tall as Jackie. She is wearing a red shirt dress and golden boots. She had long black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She also had a tanned skin. To Jackie, the Spanish girl looks extremely rich.

"I know that girl," Jackie whispered in Kick's ear. "That's Jessica, the richest and snobbiest girl back in my old town."

"Well, well, well if it isn't my dear old rival Jackie?" Jessica sneered evilly. "What brings you here?"

"I live here!" Jackie replied.

"And I can sense that this shrimp boyfriend of yours doesn't like you."

"NOBODY CALLS KICK A SHRIMP!"

"Oh really? Well in that case, I'll take him with me!"

So Jessica grabs Kick's arm and pulls him into a red limo which then takes off at the speed of light. Jackie makes a run for it, but the limo is just to fast.

()()()()()

Later, Gunther noticed a crying Jackie in front of her house so he walks up to her for comfort.

"Why are you crying Jackie?" Gunther asked.

"My old rival Jessica took Kick away from me!" Jackie replied while still crying.

"Who's Jessica?"

"She's my old rival back in my old town. She will do anything to make me unpopular and take away any boyfriend I have so far."

"So that rival of yours took Kick away from you?"

"Yes."

"Well then it looks like that we have to find Kick and save him from that evil heiress!"

()()()()()

At night, Jackie and Gunther are wearing black spy suits (which were given to them by Selena) and are sneaking inside Jessica's mansion which is surprisingly red as blood.

"Now if I was Jessica where would I be?" Jackie whispered.

Just then, Jackie and Gunther noticed a silouette coming from the room on the second floor so they crawled up to see who it is. It was Jessica. Jessica is in her jammies and before she goes to bed to get some beauty sleep, she walks up to the wall and pulls out a lever from the wall. The wall then moves upward to reveal Kick who is wrapped up like a mummy.

"You don't mind sleeping there do you dear?" Jessica asked Kick.

Kick muffles angrily but Jessica (being the one who's not good at school) takes Kick answer as a no.

"Oh good! Because tomorrow, you're going to be my official boyfriend for the rest of your life."

So Jessica grabs a perfume and sprays it on Kick which caused him to lose consciousness.

"Sweet dreams senor Kick," said Jessica who then goes to bed.

But what Jessica didn't notice is that Jackie and Brad sneak inside, opened the secret wall and rescue Kick in the process.

()()()()()

Later, Kick woke up and discovered that he was not mummified anymore, but he's in his own room. He also noticed that Jackie's there. Gunther on the other hand had to run home or force getting grounded.

"You save me?" Kick asked Jackie.

Jackie nodded.

"Well thanks."

And so, Jackie and Kick went out together and they eventually got married.

The End

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chris: "No offense but that would never happen."<em>**

**_Sarispy56: "I think Kick should be with either Kendall or at least January."_**

**_Jackie: "Well my story was great."_**

_**January: I wonder how Brad is doing in helping Selena getting a driver's license at the DMV.**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brad and Selena arrived at the DMV where everyone in there is shock to see Selena as they walked up to the counter where awaits them is a man in his early 40's. His name is Mr. Hamm.<p>

Brad: Hello. I like to give this fine lady here a driver's license.

Mr. Hamm: Are you trying to get us killed? Do you know that she's...

Brad: Asian? Yeah I know. Now let's get to it!

* * *

><p><em>Camera<em>

_Brad: Naturally, Selena aced the written test and so did some of the English Canadians sitting around her. And she narrowly passed the eye test._

_End camera_

* * *

><p>Selena is giving her best shot at passing the eye test.<p>

Selena: E...G...B...D.

The clerk approves and Selena passed.

* * *

><p><em>Camera<em>

_Brad: Martin Luther King had a dream and so did I, but unlike Martin, mine was about to come true._

_End camera_

* * *

><p>Selena is in the driver's seat while Brad is at the back of the car. Just then, the driving instructor walked in and freaks out upon seeing Selena.<p>

Selena: ミラーは、確認してください。ブレーキは、確認してください。(Mirrors, check. Brakes, check.)

But when Selena starts the car, it runs on a very high speed sending the car to crash at the building. Brad laughs but was shocked that Selena was both injured and failed the driving test at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>While Chris and I talked about upcoming events, the doors flung open and Brad is carrying an injured Selena.<em>**

**_January: What the biscuits did you do to Selena?_**

**_Brad: It's not my fault that Selena can't drive good._**

**_SariSpy56: Well it looks like that Selena needs to get back to health if she wants to get that driver's license._**

**_?: I'll be glad to help her out._**

**_Chris: Who?_**

**_The guests turned around and saw Dr. Mario._**

**_Tails: It's Dr. Mario!_**

**_Dr. Mario: I'll just see what wrong with this Asian beauty and she'll be as good as new in no time._**

**_So Dr. Mario takes Selena and walks out to the medical room._**

**_January: Hey Brad!_**

**_Brad: Yeah?_**

**_January: If Selena's in a coma, you'll be beaten to within an inch of your life!_**

**_SariSpy56: "Okay then. Our next guest will be a surprise but we'll give you clues to guess who it is. And if you get it right you get to tell your own story of any character as long as it has nothing to do with anything inappropriate."_**

**_Chris: "The brands aloud are Nintendo, Sega, Disney, and WWE. We might add brands as we go along."_**

**_Kick: "Let me do the honor."_**

**_Chris: "Okay Kick knock yourself out on this one."_**

**_Kick: "Our next guest is fast, a hero, has green eyes and his archenemy is an overweight, but bald man._**

**_Chris: "If you can guess who this is you get to tell your own story on our show."_**

**_SariSpy56: "Hope you all enjoyed the show see ya next time and remember to Do it."_**

**_Chris: "Awesomely!"_**


	3. Extras 1

_**Extras**_

The camera shifts from the main room to the room called 'Extras and Stuff." Just then, the door went open to reveal Tails and Gunther.

Tails: Welcome to the Extras and Stuff room!

Gunther: It's where we show you some extra footage, clips that we haven't seen yet, some parts of the B-story and maybe some music videos.

Tails: While we're waiting for our next guest as well as the one who is telling the story next. Let's see some of the clips today ever since the grand opening.

* * *

><p><em>Clip<em>

_Chris is happily playing with his magic brush until he accidentally hits himself. Luckly, Chris is unharmed._

_Chris: Wow! This thing is harmless._

_But all of a sudden, Chris begins to transform into a black werewolf._

_Chris: AAHHH_

_!_

_End clip._

* * *

><p>Gunther: I hope Chris is okay by the time the guests arrive.<p>

Tails: Don't worry Gunther. I'm sure SariSpy56 will fix him in no time.

?: That's what you think loser!

Tails and Gunther: Who?

The person reveals to be Gordon Gibbles.

Gunther: What are you doing here?

Gordon: I here to make myself famous here in the House of Awesome!

Tails: Don't you know that everyone here is equally awesome?

Gordon: Not everyone here is awesome fox freak! You have two tails!

Tails: So?

Gordon: SO! You're a freak!

Tails get angry and uses his tails as whips to whip Gordon right on the face.

Tails: Take that Gibbles!

Gunther: You were awesome Tails!

Tails: Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Camera<em>

_Gordon is shown to be in bandages._

_Gordon: Two-tailed freak is going to pay for this!_

_!_

_end camera._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amy Rose is doing her workout when Kendall shows up.<p>

Kendall: What are you doing?

Amy: Doing my workout in time for Sonic to show up with the winner. Wanna join? I've got a spare headband.

Kendall nods and joins Amy. They started exercising as the music plays in the background.

_*Dance, baby, dance, baby, hands in the air _

_Go down to the store and buy a wicker chair _

_Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, wave your feet _

_Throw off your shoes and dance to the beat _

_Just dance, baby (dance, baby) _

_Dance, baby (dance, baby)_

_Wave your arms in the air (woo, ooo, ooo) _

_Wear sunglasses for the glare, yeah, yeah _

_Shake your feet to the beat (woo, ooo, ooo) _

_Make sure you get a window seat, yeah_

_Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, soak your hat _

_Wring it out, take it to the laundromat _

_Dance, baby, dance, baby, wave your feet _

_Throw off your shoes and dance to the beat_

_Just dance, baby (dance, baby) _

_Dance, baby (dance, baby)_

_Dance, baby, dance, baby, shake your hips _

_Go down to the pier and get some fish and chips _

_Groove, baby, groove, baby, motivate your limbs _

_Never eat a cactus if you're out of shape_

_Shake your feet to the beat, get a window seat _

_You can feel the heat and you feel complete _

_You're poppin' it, lockin' it, round-the-clockin' it _

_E__verybody's talkin' it 'cause you're rockin' it _

_Just dance, baby!*_

Amy: Well I'm beat for one day. Wanna call it a break and take a shower?

Kendall: Sounds good to me.

* * *

><p><em>Camera<em>

_Amy: This is really nice for Kendall to join me on my workout. It's bette than doing it alone._

_End Camera_

* * *

><p>Tails: Well that's all we have to show you for now.<p>

Gunther: Hope to see you next time and remember...

Tails and Gunther: STAY AWESOME! ;D


	4. Ghost Rider and Kick's Fear: part 1

_**SariSpy56: Welcome everyone to the House of Awesome. First of all my co star doesn't seem to be here for some reason.**_

_**?: "SariSpy56 this is terrible!" **_

_**SariSpy56: "Chris... whoa." **_

_**Chris was a black werewolf resembling a werehog but bigger and stronger. His jacket was ripped right where the word awesome was. **_

_**Chris: "I know right, I kinda had a accident with the paintbrush and I can't change myself back." **_

_**SariSpy56: "Here let me try." **_

_**SariSpy56 brings out her paintbrush and tries to paint Chris back to normal but it didn't have any affect. **_

_**Chris: "I already looked it up, this won't wear off for a month. But it only happens at night so I'm good but the tail I'm not so happy about." **_

_**Brad: "Hahahahahaha Chris has a tail!" **_

_**Chris: "I get one perk out of this." **_

_**Chris stretches his arms and grabs Brad. He pulled him to his face and showed him his teeth with a growl. Brad instantly shut up after looking at Chris's fangs. **_

_**SariSpy56: "Well I guess you'll have to stay like that for awhile. Now on with the show and**__** it seems that Protector of Men Roy had figured out who our next guest is. Lets give Sonic the Hedgehog a warm welcome.**_

_**The crowd applause as Sonic ran through the door at a very fast speed and stops near SariSpy56.**_

_**Sonic: Awesome!**_

_**SariSpy56: So what's your story about Protector of Men Roy?**_

_**Protector of Men Roy: It's based on the Mavel Movie called "Ghost Rider."**_

_**Chris: Sounds exciting and who are the pairings of this? (dare I ask.)**_

_**Protector of Men Roy: The pairing will be Kick Buttowski and...**_

_**Jackie: ME!**_

_**Kendall: Will you sit down?**_

_**Protector of Men Roy: Not even close Jackie. The pairings of this story is Kick Buttowski and January.**_

_**Jackie: NO!**_

_**Gunther: Why January?**_

_**SariSpy56: Cause I like to make both Jackie and Kendall jealous.**_

_**Kendall: I am not jealous!**_

_**Chris: Sure you are. Hey Tails!**_

**_Tails: Yeah?_**

**_Chris: Roll the clip if you please!_**

**_()()()()()_**

_Clip_

_Kick is busy refreshing everyone at the town pool after the kids beat Brad and his goons to a pulp since there's no water left._

_Emo Kid: This is quite refreshing._

_Mouth: And he is creating a gentle breeze._

_Kendall: I guess Clarence isn't all bad._

_But Kendall got her mouth washed with water._

_End Clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Kids at the audience: Ooooh!_**

**_Kendall blushed at this._**

**_SariSpy56: Well that'll shut her up for now._**

**_Sonic: I have another clip to show and trust me, you'll be laughing your head right off!_**

**_Chris: Go right ahead Sonic._**

**_()()()()()_**

_Clip_

_Selena: Are you sure you know how to drive?_

_Brad: I'm positively sure._

_Selena: Where did you get that baby blue convertable?_

_Brad: Umm...found it._

_Meanwhile, Ms. Chicarelli had to go to the store until she realizes that her baby blue convertable is missing._

_Ms. Chicarelli: Now where did I park my baby blue convertable?_

_Brad: Okay Asian babe, let's get you that driver's license._

_But when Brad stomps the gas, the car starts to go at unbelievable speed. Brad accidentally hits a stop sign, a 300-pound man (he's alive though), a mailbox, and a cow. Later, Brad crashes at the doors of the DMV._

_Brad: Oh crud._

_Selena: I think you need a driver's license too._

_Brad: Shut up!_

_End Clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Chris: Hahahahahaha Brad couldn't get dumber but come on folks give him a hand._**

**_Everyone started clapping but most were still laughing._**

**_January: I'm so going to pound him someday!_**

**_Brad: Gulp._**

**_Sonic: And now let's enjoy Protector of Men Roy's story, "Ghost Rider."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ghost Rider<em>**

_In the Old American West several years ago, the devil Metropolis sends a bounty hunter of the damned, the Ghost Rider to retrieve a contract for a thousand souls in the town of Mellowbrook. Because such a large number of souls would give Metropolis the power to bring Hell to Earth, the Rider refuses to give him the contract and goes into hiding. _

_Until one day..._

()()()()()

In the present day, 12-year old Clarence "Kick" Buttowski is supporting his mother, Honey who is a famous daredevil called Honey Splash. With Kick were his best friends, Gunther and an orphaned Cuban girl named January.

Gunther: Kick. Your mom is awesome!

January: Yeah! Honey Splash rocks!

Kick: Thanks guys but I had a bad feeling that mom's lung cancer might come back.

Gunther: Lung cancer? Since when did your mom had lung cancer?

Kick: Few weeks ago after Aunt Sally's wedding.

Gunther: Oh.

January: Don't worry about the lung cancer of hers Kick. I'm sure your mom will be just fine.

Kick: It'll take a miracle to get rid of that lung cancer.

()()()()()

After Honey Splash's famous stunt, Kick and January are privately at their favorite spot in the outskirts of town.

January: Kick. I've got something to tell you.

Kick: What is it?

January: I'm leaving to a new city.

Kick: Why?

January: My boss, the White Leader said I have to move to a different city so that I have bigger chances of not being seen by Lady Grey Fiona.

Kick: Will I see you again? You're my only friend who is a girl.

January: Maybe.

So Kick and January shared a kiss as January spotted a white limo and walks towards there, leaving Kick alone.

()()()()()

Later at night as Kick looks proudly at his mom's magenta motorbike, a stanger walks inside and spooks Kick. Kick turns around and saw the stranger. It was in truth Metropolis.

Kick: Who are you?

Metropolis: Some people might say that I'm the devil, but you my boy can call me Metropolis.

Kick: Why are you hear?

Metropolis: I noticed that you were worried about your mother's life because of her lung cancer is that right?

Kick: Yes.

Metropolis: Well how about we make a deal.

Kick: I'm listening.

Metropolis: I'll cure your mother's lung cancer and she'll live a healthy stuntswoman in exchange for one thing.

Kick: And what's that?

Metropolis: You give me your soul.

Kick: Deal.

Metropolis: All you have to do is sign the contract.

So Metropolis gives Kick a contract and a pen. Kick was about to sign until he recieves a papercut. A drop of his blood lands on the contract which pleases Metropolis.

Metropolis: That's good enough.

Kick: But I didn't sign it.

Metropolis: I know but a drop of blood is better. I will return to you in the future when you are needed.

Then Metropolis disappears.

()()()()()

The next day was a big day for Honey Splash. She is to jump over 30 trailers on a motorbike.

Honey: Well it sure is a big day!

As for Kick, he just woke up from a weird dream about him selling his soul to the devil in exchange for curing his mother's lung cancer. So Kick got changed and headed downstairs where he saw his mom, but she looks quite different. Honey is no longer pale. Instead, she looks like a healthy mother.

Honey: Why good morning Kick.

Kick: Morning mom. Why so cheerful?

Honey: My lung cancer had been cured last night. It's like a miracle had happened.

Kick: Well that's a relief. _Metropolis must've done that at night when I was asleep._

Honey: Well I'm off to the stadium. I can't make my fans wait any longer.

()()()()()

Later at the stadium, Kick, Gunther, Harold, Brianna and Brad are in the audience as they watch Honey Splash do her stunt. It seems that Honey is doing so well until something bad happened. Honey may have jumped over 30 trailers on a motorbike, but someone had broken her brakes and Honey went crashing to the ground, feeling injured in the process. Kick, Gunther, Harold, Brianna and Brad rushed to Honey's side as the firefighters extinguish the fire coming out from Honey's motorbike. The family watch in horror as Honey dies a slow, painful death. Kick was devasted the most.

As everyone leaves the stadium, Kick spotted Metropolis who is standing at the parking lot.

Kick: What did you do to my mom?

Metropolis: I cured her lung cancer. It's in the contract.

Kick: But now my mom is dead! Why didn't I agree on this last night?

Metropolis: Don't get to upset young one.

Kick: How's that going to help?

Metropolis: That I won't bother to tell right now.

Then Metropolis disappears.

()()()()()

Seven years later, 19-year old Kick Buttowski had grown from a short kid to a tall, handsome man and a famous daredevil in Mellowbrook. For the past few weeks, Kick had performed even dangerous stunts that no man or daredevil could ever do. It was a lot of practice for some daredevils but to Kick, it was different. Kick's life had been different ever since January moved away and his mother died in a motorbike crash seven years ago.

Today was the day that Kick Buttowski performs a new dangerous stunt - jump over 50 trucks and 10 cars on a motorbike. But before Kick starts, someone caught his attention. A 21-year old blonde woman is walking towards Kick. Kick quickly remembers something about that woman. The woman looks a lot like his childhood friend, January.

?: Hello Kick. It's been a long time.

Kick: January? Is that you?

January: Long time no see Kick. You're quite the attractive guy now eh.

Kick: So what job did you get now?

January: I'm still a spy at the White Embassy and I came here to see you again.

Kick: So how about we go out for dinner tomorrow night?

January: You've read my mind Kick. So yes.

Kick: AWESOME!

Just then, 18-year old Gunther came rushing towards Kick.

Gunther: Kick you're up!

Kick: Thanks pal. Let's rock!

So Kick got onto his motorbike and did the dangerous stunt. He succeeds and a lot of fangirls came to congradulate him on his success. January is also impressed as well.

January: You haven't changed.

Kick: I'm still a daredevil.

()()()()()

Later at night, something evil happened and it's not about a certain Gordon Gibbles trying to steal Kick's fame, or a certain Brad trying to beat Kick like in the past when they were young. This time it was different. A cloudy, red portal appeared and out came a pale-skinned, beautiful woman. She had shoulder-length black hair with red highlights, blood red lips and blood red eyes like the devil. She also wore black tights, long black leather coat with a belt, a black tank top and black high heels. She looks more like a gothic girl than a sinister woman.

?: So daddy wants to bring Hell upon the Earth eh? Well this is the present that daddy's going to get or my name's not Redheart.

As Redheart takes one step on the earth, someone else followed her as well. In fact, there were three of them. One is a water-demon (Wallow), the second an earth-demon (Gressil) and the third the Air-demon (Abigor).

Redheart: What took you guys so long?

Wallow: It wasn't our fault that we're late your Gothicness!

Redheart: Explain yourself!

Gressil: Well we were busy fighting some dirty earth thugs at the place called BattleSnax.

Abigor: It was owned by fearsome Vikings!

Wallow: But there's only four of them. The tough boss, his fat but strong wife, the bumbling waiter and that 18-year old chubby blonde boy known as Gunther!

Redheart: So let me get this straight. You were late because you were being attacked by Vikings?

Wallow, Gressil and Abigor: Yes.

Redheart: Take me to them so that I can take their souls first!

The boys agreed and took Redheart to the BattleSnax.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the house where Kick now lives, Kick is busy cleaning his motorbike when all of a sudden, Metropolis arrives.

Kick: Yes?

Metropolis: I came here to tell you that my Gothic daughter known as Redheart is causing havoc in your town.

Kick: Can you like punish her like any other parents?

Metropolis: I'm afraid I can't, but I can offer you a deal.

Kick: Did you already offer me a deal like seven years ago?

Metropolis: Indeed I did and I have a new offer to you if you're up for it.

Kick: I'm listening.

Metropolis: I'll give you back your soul IF you defeat Redheart.

Kick: Deal.

Metropolis: Now before you run off to find Redheart, I'll have to do something to you. It'll hurt but it should help you defeat Redheart. You ready?

Kick nods and Metropolis placed a small fire on Kick. Kick screams as the fire completely changes his appearance. His skin were burned to reveal his skeleton self and his white jacket turned to black leather. Everything that is white is changed to black (as well as his helmet.) Then his helmet went in flames but it didn't completely burn Kick literally. Kick looks in the mirror and was utterly shocked.

Kick: What happened to me? I'm like the undead from the underworld.

Metropolis: I've turned you into the new damned bounty hunter known as the Ghost Rider.

Kick: Ghost Rider eh? I like that.

Metropolis: This kind of power only works at nighttime so use it wisely.

Then Metropolis disappeared.

()()()()()

Later at the BattleSnax, Redheart and the demon boys are having fun taking souls from the customers. Gunther hid outside and cowered in fear as Redheart kills both of his parents.

Gunther: _This is just so wrong! Where did she come from._

Just then, Gunther heard a motorbike coming to the BattleSnax. It was Ghost Rider (aka Kick Buttowski.)

Gunther: Who are you?

Ghost Rider: I am the Ghost Rider and I'm here to find this woman called Redheart. Any chances that you saw her? She looks like a gothic girl.

Gunther: She's inside and she has backup!

Ghost Rider: Piece of cake. Let's rock.

As Ghost Rider enters the BattleSnax, Gunther had a thought about him.

Gunther: _He looks and sounds familiar._

Ghost Rider enters the BattleSnax and saw a lot of dead bodies lying on the floor. Redheart, Wallow, Gressil and Abigor saw him and they were not impressed.

Redheart: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Ghost Rider himself? What do you want?

Ghost Rider: I'm here to end you from your destruction!

Redheart: Oh aren't you eh? Gressil!

Gressil: Yes your Gothicness?

Redheart: Take care of him while Abigor, Wallow and I have other business to take care of.

Gressil nodded as Redheart, Abigor and Wallow leave the BattleSnax. Ghost Rider on the other hand cracked his knuckles.

Gressil: I'm going to pound you to the center of the earth Fire Boy!

Ghost Rider: This ought to be fun.

So Gressil pounds his fists on the floor which caused a massive earthquake in the BattleSnax sending dead bodies flying in the air. Then the floor breaks which made the dirt grow like massive rocks and crates and are heading towards Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider on the other hand, pulls out a chain whip and aims it at Gressil which wraps him up firmly. Gressil tries to break free but the chains are too strong and then Gressil dies from lack of air as well as his whole body shattered into pieces. As Ghost Rider was about to leave, he saw Gunther running up to him.

Gunther: That was amazing Ghost Rider!

Ghost Rider: That's one down and three more to go.

Gunther: Wait! I can help.

Ghost Rider: Are you sure?

Gunther: Yes! They killed my parents and they are going to pay for this!

Ghost Rider: Okay then, let's rock!

Gunther: What's with this statement?

Ghost Rider: umm...it's my catchphrase.

Gunther: That sounded like one of Kick's phrase. Are you Kick by any means neseccary?

Ghost Rider: (sigh) As a matter of fact, I am Kick.

Gunther watched as Ghost Rider turns back to Kick Buttowski.

Gunther: So you're the Ghost Rider all this time?

Kick nodded.

Gunther: I think it's awesome!

Kick: But don't tell anyone else. This has to be kept a secret.

Gunther: Your secret is safe with me ol' buddy.

So Kick transforms back to Ghost Rider and he and Gunther headed off to find the others.

()()()()()

Meanwhile in downtown Mellowbrook, Redheart and Abigor watch as Wallow floods the home of a family while any possible escapes of the house is useless to the family.

Father: Stop this! We didn't do anything to you!

Wallow: Shut up old man! Now die like a wimp!

The family scream as Wallow continues on flooding their home until Ghost Rider and Gunther show up. Both had determination on their faces.

Ghost Rider: This ends now Wallow for trying to drown an innocent family!

Wallow: (mocking) Ooh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do oh mighty Ghost Rider?

Ghost Rider walks up to Wallow and grabbed him by his jacket collar.

Ghost Rider: Look at my eyes!

Wallow cowardly did what Ghost Rider said. He could see the pain that he had suffered as well as the ones that his victims had suffered. It ends as Wallow dies from Ghost Rider's stare. Redheart was extremely angry as well as Abigor.

Redheart: You will pay for what you did Ghost Rider!

And so Redheart and Abigor disappeared and what they did not notice is that Gunther had broke the doors and windows free, saving the family in the process. They were a little scared though from the sight of Ghost Rider. The father eventually stops being scared and even accepts the Ghost Rider.

Father: Thank you for saving our lives.

Ghost Rider: It no big deal.

But on top of the apartment, Redheart and Abigor are spying on Ghost Rider and Gunther. Then something caught their ears. It appears that Ghost Rider had a girlfriend called January.

Redheart: It looks like that Ghost Rider has a weakness.

Abigor: I bet it's his human girlfriend called January.

Redheart: Yes you dimwitted airbag! We must find this January and use her as bait!

Then Redheart and Abigor disappeared.

()()()()()

The next night was easy for Kick. Redheart and Abigor haven't showed up today and Kick is having a wonderful date with January.

January: So Kick, what happened to your mother when I was away?

Kick: She died in a motorbike crash seven years ago.

January: Oh that's terrible.

Kick: I know.

January: It must've been pretty hard for you to go on without her.

Kick nodded. Several minutes later, there was a loud crash coming from the wall. It was Abigor.

Abigor: Would all the ladies in this building step right up please? Refuse and you're dead meat!

All the ladies (including January) relucantly did what Abigor said.

Abigor: Now raise your hand if your name is January.

January relucantly raised her hand although Kick motioned her not to.

Abigor: So you're the one called January eh?

January nods as Abigor grabs January's hand.

Abigor: You're coming with me!

January tries to get free, but Abigor's grip is too strong even for an Air-demon like him.

Abigor: No use of struggling blondie! Let's get a move on to Mexico where her Gothicness Redheart awaits!

And so Abigor turns into fog and carried January to Mexico.

Kick: _I've got to save January, but there's too many people and I can't change to Ghost Rider here. I'll have to do it in private._

So Kick gives the waiter some money and rushs outside where he finally changes into Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider: Let's rock!

()()()()()

Several hours later in Mexico, January's leg is chained to a nearby pillar while Redheart and Abigor waited for Ghost Rider to show up.

Abigor: He has to come here by now! I'll see what's with him.

Redheart: Knock yourself out.

So Abigor flew over the desert to find any signs of Ghost Rider. Just then, Abigor was hit by a chain whip which sends him down to the ground where he lies dead. It was the Ghost that killed him.

Ghost Rider: That'll teach you not to take my girl airbag!

So Ghost Rider continued on looking for January until at last he saw her chained to a nearby pillar and beside her was Redheart.

Redheart: So we meet Ghost Rider eh?

Ghost Rider: Release January at once!

Redheart: But first you must give me the contract for a thousands souls. Do it and your girl roams free.

Ghost Rider searched through his pockets and pulls out the contract that Redheart wants. He gives it to her which pleases her at the same time. Keeping her words, Redheart releases January.

January; Who are you and how did you know my name?

But before Ghost Rider can answer, dawn came up which turns Ghost Rider back to Kick Buttowski. January was surprised at this.

Redheart: Now I can bring hell upon the earth!

But Kick still has the ability to kill anyone with the stare so he uses it to finally kill Redheart. A few minutes later, Metropolis shows up.

Metropolis: Well done Kick Buttowski. As a promise, I offer you your soul back.

Kick: Keep my soul if you want, but I'm using this kind of power to protect the innocent from the likes of criminals and you.

Metropolis: Fine. But you'll pay dearly young one. Be warned that I will return on a later date.

Then Metropolis disappeared forever until on a later date. Also Kick and January finally shared a kiss after being apart for so long.

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: Overall, that was pretty cool.<strong>_

_**Protector of Men Roy: Thanks.**_

_**Jackie: That story would've be better if I was in there sharing a kiss with Kick instead of January!**_

_**Mouth: Well no one wants a wacky like you.**_

_**Jackie: How dare you?**_

_**Mouth: What? That's the whole truth.**_

_**Jackie walk out of the room looking more upset than usual.**_

_()()()()()_

_Camera_

_Jackie: THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! I should be with Kick in Protector of Men Roy's Ghost Rider story!_

_End Camera_

_()()()()()_

**_Meanwhile, Dr. Mario is helping Selena get her visions fixed so that she can take the driver's test again. Just then, Brad shows up._**

**_Brad: So how is Selena's vision?_**

**_Dr. Mario: Her Asian vision is very poor in the Western country. She sees something different when looking at the road. The only thing that'll help her take the driver's test again is that Selena wears those emerald glasses._**

**_Brad: What does it do?_**

**_Dr. Mario: It's helps her see the world like most Western people see. Selena._**

**_Selena: Yes?_**

**_Dr. Mario: Test the glasses._**

**_Selena obeys and puts on the glasses. Dr. Mario then held up a picture of the road._**

**_Selena: It looks like a road, but it's much calmer. Bradley, let us return to the place of shame!_**

**_Brad: You mean the grouchy lady's house?_**

**_Selena: No. The Department of Motorized Vehicles._**

**_()()()()()_**

**_SariSpy56: Well let's see the clip that we recieved from Ashurea4._**

**_Ms. Chicarelli: Is it about how I finally got all the kids in Dakota Sack grounded for being troublemakers?_**

**_SariSpy56: Yeah right m'am. This is about Kick and Gunther._**

**_Gordon: Is it about how lame they are? Ha, ha!_**

**_Chris (as a werehog) streches his arm and chokes on Gordon until Gordon is unconscious._**

**_SariSpy56: Thank you Chris._**

**_Chris: Your welcome._**

**_SariSpy56: Roll the clip Knuckles!_**

**_Knuckles: Which one? The one from Ashurea4 or the one about Amy doing her dance moves?_**

**_SariSpy56: The one from Ashurea4!_**

**_Knuckles: Okay then._**

_()()()()()_

_Clip_

_It was a nice, Saturday afternoon as Kick and Gunther have a fun time in the amusement park. Kick and Gunther have been in all rides and are now walking around the park in hopes of finding something new until they saw a tall man wearing a purple and green suit and had short, curly mustache making an annoucement. Oh yeah and his name is Slick Sam._

_Slick Sam: Step right up folks! This here is the Fearanator!_

_One Audience: What does it do?_

_Slick Sam: All this baby does is that it'll show on screen the victim - er I mean customer his/her real worst fear!_

_Woman: What's the catch?_

_Slick Sam: No catch my lovely lady except that it might give you a sudden shock which will make you knocked out for a short time. Now all I need is a volunteer!_

_Everyone but Kick (as usual) step back._

_Slick Sam: And it looks like we have a volunteer! What's your name kid?_

_Kick: The name's Kick. Kick Buttowski!_

_Slick Sam: Pretty cool name though. Now if you just sit in this chair Kick and I'll hook up the device._

_Kick obeys and sits on the chair while Slick Sam warms up the device. Then he wraps some safety belts around Kick so that Kick won't struggle._

_Slick Sam: Are you ready Kick?_

_Kick nods and Slick Sam starts the invention. On the screen was 5-year old Kick going with his Uncle Jules on a trip to Egypt. It was going so well until something bad happened. As Kick and Jules explore the pyramids, Jules accidentally broke the nest of the world's deadliest animals - scorpions! Jules motions Kick to run and save himself as Jules fight off against the scorpions. All of a sudden, a swarm of scorpions devoured Jules leaving Kick to watch helplessly as Jules die a painful death._

_Slick Sam: Well it seems that this gentleman's fear is far more than simple!_

_Just then, Kick begins to struggle to get free from suffering his pain seven years ago._

_Gunther: KICK!_

_Then all of a sudden, the Fearanator begins to maulfunction. Slick Sam tries to shut down while not trying to hurt Kick. He did it successfully, but Kick on the other hand is knocked out. The audience were shocked at this and booed at Slick Sam._

_Slick Sam: Don't blame me for this ruined machine!_

_Woman: You've injured a child you monster!_

_So Slick Sam runs off from the angry mob while Gunther carries Kick back home._

_End Clip_

_()()()()()_

**_SariSpy56: Don't worry folks. We'll see what happens next later on. It's a long clip. but some people had decided that it's best to leave it at this part for a while. We'll continue with this on a later date. And remember, stay awesome!_**


	5. Break 2

_**Break 2**_

* * *

><p>Selena decided to re-enter the DMV again and she won't stop until she had gotten her driver's license. As the driver instructor enters the car that Selena was intended to drive, he starts to freak out until Selena stops him.<p>

Selena: Not today my good man.

The instructer keeps on panicking until when Selena starts the car, it went pretty normal. She just started it and is driving the car nicely.

Instructor: Huh? We're not crashing into anything?

Selena: Nope. Not at all.

Instructor: Whew.

As Selena does her driving test, everyone (including Brad) watch from the inside. Then they go into a musical number.

*Guy 1: Who's that girl?

Lady 1: Where did she come from?

Lady 2: Who's that girl?

Guy 2: Where can I find her?

Brad: Seems to me that she can really ...

Everyone: Drive!

Guy 1: Who's that girl?

Guy 2: Who's that girl?*

Brad: Why don't I let her tell?

Selena parks her car perfectly and in the bird's eye view, her name is written by tire tracks. Everyone cheers as Selena finally gets her license and drove back to the House of Awesome.

Brad: Yeah Brad!

()()()()()

_Camera_

_Selena: Finally. I have completed my task to get a driver's license and it all thanks to the glasses. Thank you Dr. Mario._

_End Camera_

()()()()()

Tails and I are trying to find a way to cure Chris from his werewolf curse.

Tails: There has to be something we can use to cure Chris.

SariSpy56: The last time Kick becomes werewolf was at the BattleSnax after Gunther had his turn which was actually true.

Tails: What did you do that turns Kick back to normal?

SariSpy56: I used my paintbrush to turn him back to normal.

Tails: Did it work on Chris?

SariSpy56: It had no effect on Chris. What are we to do?

Tails: All I can think of is the sunlight liquid I found at the Gaia Temple.

SariSpy56: I'll turn myself into a werewolf and try to cure myself with the paintbrush. If it doesn't work, then I'll drink the sunlight.

So I hit myself with the brush and all of a sudden, I've change into a dark brown werewolf. I had lost control of it, but I got the hang of it. I tried using the brush, but it had no effect.

SariSpy56: And now Tails, the sunlight if you please.

Tails poured some of the sunlight liquid onto a glass cup and handed me the drink. I drank the sunlight and all of a sudden, I reveart back to normal. My werewolf curse was gone.

Tails: This sunlight liquid from the Gaia Temple does have an effect on you.

SariSpy56: Which means that it'll work on Chris as well.

Tails: Someone should inform Chris right away.

SariSpy56: And I know just the person and while we're at it, let's watch a few clips that we've found earlier.

()()()()()

_Clip_

_Kick and Gunther are getting ready to enter the World's Most Talented Talents and as they were about to do the finishing touches, Kick's face got hit by the wood that Gunther was holding all the time._

_Gunther: Kick? You okay?_

_But Kick falls down instead, knocked out in the process._

_Gunther: AH!_

_Gunther held Kick tightly._

_Gunther: Wake up Kick, wake up! WAH!_

_Gunther raced to the garage to get something to give Kick some air. But no matter how many times Gunther tried to pump some air into Kick, Kick remains knocked out._

_Gunther: Don't worry Kick. You're my friend and friends take care of friends ... especially knocked out ones._

_So Gunther got onto his bike (which was hooked up to a wagon where Kick is) and rode to the Food n' Fix. At the Food n' Fix, Wade is trying to fix a car._

_Wade: Wait. What was that doing again?_

_Just then, Gunther and a knocked out Kick came rushing to Wade's aid._

_Gunther: Wade, help! Kick won't wake up!_

_Wade walks up to Kick, picks him up and slaps Kick's face a couple of times. But Kick remains knocked out._

_Wade: Yep. Been there bro._

_Gunther: I've tried everything! Cold shower, hot shower, even the oupen horn._

_Gunther blows the horn to wake Kick, but it had no effect at all._

_Gunther: Nothing! Kick's suppose to audition in 12 minutes. What do I do?_

_Wade: Whoa, whoa, whoa it's all good my man. The Wade knows just what to do in situations like this._

_But no matter how hard Wade tries (Such as flushing Kick's head in the toilet), Kick remains knocked out._

_Gunther: Now what?_

_Wade: It's time for the paido el diablo! Prepare!_

_Wade pulls his shirt up to his nose and put on some gloves. He is also standing at the hotdog stand._

_Gunther: A hotdog?_

_Wade: Hang on bro._

_The stand stops to the point where the two men saw a stinky, smelly, green wiener._

_Gunther: Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick._

_Wade takes the green wiener and placed it on Kick's face. It blew up and Kick remains lifeless, but it also made Gunther faint because of the smell._

_Wade: Time to up the antii_

_Wade opens the safe to reveal a Cheetah Chug XE._

_Wade: Cheetah Chug XE! The XE stands for X-treme Emergency. This stuff will put a pep into your step and hair on your chest._

_Gunther grabs the Cheetah Chug XE and gives Kick some. Then all of a sudden, Kick woke up with a start._

_Kick: Showtime!_

_Gunther: Wade you rock!_

_But Gunther accidentally threw the can right on Kick's head which causes him to get knocked out again._

_Gunther: Oh come on!_

_End clip_

_()()()()()_

Tails: I hope Gunther wakes Kick up before entering the contest.

SariSpy56: Don't worry. It's already taken cared of.

Just then, we saw a blue blur coming towards us. It was Sonic.

Sonic: What did I missed?

Tails: You missed the clip, but can you do us a favor?

Sonic: Sure thing Tails.

Tails: Can you find Chris and give him this liquid.

Sonic: What does the liquid do?

Tails: It'll cure Chris from his werewolf form. It works on SariSpy56.

Sonic: Okay then. I'll be back in a flash! See ya!

Then Sonic runs off to find Chris while I uploaded another clip - a musical number performed by January and Scarlett.

()()()()()

_Clip_

_January and Scarlett are getting ready to sing "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics_

_January: Originally, Selena and I were suppose to sing this, but since Selena is busy taking a driver's test at the DMV (because of Brad) Scarlett Rosetti here will take Selena's place until further notice._

_Scarlett: You are darn right Jan. And this song is a tribute to our two spies from the 1960s and are still here today as we know it - The Black and White Spies._

_January: Correct, and for them, we've tributed a song. It's called "Sweet Dreams" and is orginally performed by Eurythmics from the 80s._

_Scarlett: Let's do this._

_The song began to play._

_*January: Sweet dreams are made of this _

_Who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas _

_Everybody's looking for something _

_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to get used by you _

_Some of them want to abuse you _

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Scarlett: Sweet dreams are made of this _

_Who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas _

_Everybody's looking for something _

_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to get used by you _

_Some of them want to abuse you _

_Some of them want to be abused_

_January and Scarlett: Hold your head up_

_Keep your head up, movin' on _

_Hold your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up, movin' on _

_Hold your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up_

_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to get used by you _

_Some of them want to abuse you _

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Hold your head up_

_Keep your head up, movin' on _

_Hold your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up, movin' on _

_Hold your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up_

_January: Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas _

_Everybody's looking for something _

_Scarlett: Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas _

_Everybody's looking for something _

_January and Scarlett: Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas _

_Everybody's looking for something*_

_End clip_

_()()()()()_

?: I must say that was pretty impressive.

SariSpy56: Kendall? What are you doing here?

Kendall: I was watching the clip all this time and it's pretty good.

Tails: Okay then.

Kendall: By the way, have you guys seen Clarence? He disappeared after Ashurea4 gave us a clip to watch.

SariSpy56: I think he went out to get some fresh air after seeing a clip about his worst fear when he was like 5 or something.

Kendall: Did it happened to be the death of his uncle and scorpions at the same time?

?" Yes, yes it is.

Tails: You too Gunther?

Gunther: What? I've been looking for Kick ever since and I can't even find him because of his childhood fear and yes it's both the death of his uncle and scorpions.

Kendall: Is there any chance that we might find Clarence? Toronto's a huge city and I'm afraid that Clarence might get lost or something.

Tails: I can call Sonic and see if he knows where Kick is, but unfortunately, he's busy with Chris's werewolf problem so he won't be back until Chris is back to normal.

Gunther: Is there another way?

Kendall: What about Silver the Hedgehog? He's the time traveler.

SariSpy56: Nah. Silver's on a date with Blaze and he won't be back for a while.

Kendall: How about the cops?

SariSpy56: Last time I checked, they're on a bigger case and won't be back until further notice. Plus the fact that they are getting tired of rescuing lost children.

Gunther: How about we asked someone who is a suepr secret spy?

Tails: Who do you have in mind?

SariSpy56: If you're talking about the Black Spy, January or Selena, they're unavailable right now.

Gunther: How about we ask White Spy to find Kick?

SariSpy56: That's a good idea and I don't see him doing something important right now. I'll give him a call.

A few minutes later, White Spy enters the House of Awesome.

SariSpy56: Do you mind finding Kick Buttowski and bring him back here safely?

White Spy nodded and went out to find Kick.

SariSpy56: This might take a while for White to find Kick. While we wait, let's go get ready to hear another story since our break is almost over. And who would like to tell another?

Tails: How about Cream the Rabbit? She's got a good story to tell.

SariSpy56: Well alright then. As soon as Chris and Sonic get back, Cream will tell her story.

Tails: And remember to stay awesome!


	6. The NotSoGreat Birthday Disaster

_**SariSpy56: Welcome back everyone to another episode of House of Awesome!**_

_**Cream: And I've got a good story to tell everyone. It's about responsibilites and honesty.**_

_**Gordon: Lame.**_

_**Cream: Am I being rude to you Mr. Gibbles?**_

_**Gordon: I don't know. Are you?**_

_**Cream starts to lose her temper but Gunther motions her not to.**_

_**Gunther: Just ignore him. He's the lame one here anyway.**_

_**Just then, the doors flung open to reveal White Spy and Kick.**_

_**Gunther: You're back already?**_

_**White Spy nods while Kick walks up to his seat beside Gunther.**_

_**Gunther: I'm glad that you're back. I'm worried about you.**_

_**Kick just shrugs.**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay then, start the story Cream.**_

* * *

><p><span>The Not-so-Great Birthday Disaster<span>

Today is June Friday 13 in Mellowbrook and the day is also when Kick turns 13 and not only that, Kick is becoming a young teenager. This day just angers a certain Brad Buttowski even more. Brad wanted to become the most popular teen in Mellowbrook and maybe even get a girlfriend but since Kick's becoming a teenager, Kick has a higher chance of being popular and getting a girlfriend and since Brad had a very poor hygiene, Brad is very jealous of Kick which is the reason why he bullies Kick all the time even on his past 12 birthdays.

But today, Honey is making sure that Brad does not ruin Kick's 13th birthday like he did for the last 12 birthdays. Honey is busy making the birthday cookies for the guests at Kick's birthday when all of a sudden, it attacts Brad and he went to get one until Honey slaps his hand away from the cookies.

Honey: And just what do you think you're doing mister?

Brad: Getting a bite from those sweet cookies.

Honey: Well they're for the guests at Kick's birthday party so back off!

Brad: Fine.

Honey: Now I have to run to the store to get a birthday cake for Kick. Are you okay being alone for a while?

Brad: Sure mom. You can count on the Brad to handle things when you and Dad are gone. Plus I'm going to be out with Horace and Pantsy later on.

Honey: Okay. And could you do me a favor and buy Kick's present while you're at it?

Brad: No problemo. _Like that's going to happen!_

Honey: I'll be back soon and remember Brad, don't touch the cookies and give Kick an appropriate present!

Brad: Oh I will remember them mom. Love ya!

And with that, Honey left the house. Brad notices the now baked birthday cookies and starts eating them like a pig. Ten minutes later, Brad woke up from what seems to be a dream. He dreamed that he was the most popular teen in Mellowbrook and eating those delicious birthday cookies that were meant for the guests and Kick at the birthday party. It seems that the cookie part in Brad's dream had become a reality.

Brad: Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Mom will be furious when she finds out that I ate all the cookies! But what if I replace them? Then mom won't notice the difference! Yeah Brad!

So Brad pulls out his cell phone and calls Pantsy and Horace.

Brad: Pantsy! Horace! I need you guys to get here on the double! We've got work to do!

Horace (on the phone): Are we going to destory dillweed's birthday like the last 12 birthdays we've destroyed?

Brad: Yeah but no. We're going to bake some birthday cookies this time because I accidentally ate all of them in my sleep 10 minutes ago.

Pantsy (on the phone):Wow! You ate all of the birthday cookies in your sleep?

Brad: Yeah.

Pantsy (on the phone): We'll be there right away before you know it boss.

Brad: Good. Now get going before mom gets home!

Horace (on the phone): Sure thing boss.

()()()()()

Pantsy and Horace finally made it to the Buttowski resident where Brad awaits them.

Brad: You guys are going to help me bake some more birthday cookies before mom gets back with the cake or I'm going to be in big trouble.

Pantsy: What do you want us to do?

Brad: Since you're good at reading Pantsy, you can tell me the ingredients I need to make the cookies. And since you're good at finding things quicker than a superspeed roadrunner, you find the materials Horace!

Pantsy and Horace: With pleasure boss!

Pantsy grabs the cookie recipe book and starts reading.

Pantsy: Let's see here. The first ingredient is an egg.

Horace finds an egg in the fridge and puts it in a bowl.

Horace: Like this?

Brad: I guess so. I don't do a lot of cooking though.

Pantsy: Next ingredient is flour.

Horace: You mean like flower flower?

Pantsy: I don't really know but I guess that's what the book says.

So Horace went outside and plucked out a daisy.

Brad: It says here that it needs 2 cups of sugar. Anyone got a cup we can use?

Horace reached for his pants pockets and pulled out a mug.

Brad: That'll work. Yeah Brad!

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the store, Honey is having a tough time picking out the perfect cake for Kick's birthday. Just then, Glen came by.

Glen: How can I help you Mrs. Buttowski?

Honey: I'm looking for a cake for Kick's 13th birthday and I'm having a tough time finding the right one.

Glen: Kick's turning 13 already? Wow. He's becoming a teenager now and in a few years or so he might get himself a girlfriend.

Honey: I know that, but it seems that Brad might try to ruin this like he did on the last 12 birthdays Kick has.

Glen: I see. Come with me and I'll find the right cake for Kick.

So Honey follows Glen in hopes of finding the right cake for Kick.

()()()()()

Meanwhile back at the house, Brad, Horace and Pantsy poured a lot (and I mean a LOT) of sugar in the bowl.

Horace: That's a lot of sugar.

Brad: Next ingredient is vanilla extract. Isn't that White Spy's girlfriend or something?

Horace: Yeah. What do we have to extract from her?

Pantsy: Blood maybe.

Brad: Maybe we should let Black Spy do that kind of job. White's busy with his mission by the way and so does Vanilla.

So Brad picks up his cellphone to call Black Spy. Black Spy however is busy with his mission until he heard his ringtone.

Black Spy: Hello? I'm on a mission here!

Brad (on the phone): Hello Black Spy. It's me, Brad Buttowski.

Black Spy: What do you want this time? I'm busy y'know.

Brad: Can you get a blood sample from White Spy's girlfriend, Vanilla please?

Black Spy: What did you ask me to do?

Brad: Get a blood sample from White Spy's girlfriend.

Black Spy: Why do you want such a thing like that?

Brad: A cookie recipe.

Black Spy: Alright, sounds reasonable. I'll be there right away.

So Brad puts away his cell phone when he saw Horace holding a bag of chips and chocolate syrup.

Horace: Are you sure that chocolate chips are chips covered in chocolate syrup Pantsy?

Pantsy: The Doritos and BBQ ones are the only ones left in this house so I have to improvise.

So Horace pours the chocolate syrup in a bag of chips when all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

Brad: I'll get that! You guys keep on going and I'll be right back. _Must be Black Spy with the blood sample._

But when Brad opens the door, it wasn't Black Spy. Instead, it was Ronaldo.

Brad: What do you want science nerd?

Ronaldo: I'm here to see Kick. Is he here?

Brad: No he went out with some dude in a white suit.

Ronaldo: I see. Well then I don't mean to be rude or nosy here, but what are you and your friends doing anyway?

Brad: Well we're baking some cookies for Kick's birthday.

Ronaldo: Oh today is Kick's birthday eh? Well I must give him good luck today.

Brad: Why good luck? His birthday is the 13th of June.

Ronaldo: Well I'm more of a superstitious type I must say. You do realized that today is Friday the 13th.

Brad: What about it?

Ronaldo: It's bad luck day.

Brad: Well I'm not falling some kind of luck trick. Now get out of here before I pound you into horse meat!

So Ronaldo walked away from the house looking quite upset. Later, there was another knock on the door.

Brad: I'm coming!

When Brad opens the door, it was Kendall.

Brad: What do you want?

Kendall: I'm here to see if Clarence is home. Is he here?

Brad: No he's out with some dude in a white suit. Says he's an agent from the White Embassy.

Kendall: Oh okay then. Well tell him I said hi though.

Brad: Yeah, yeah I hear ya!

After Kendall left, Brad went back to check up on Pantsy and Horace. They were busy y'know.

Pantsy: Sir! This book says you have to bake a soda!

Brad: Really?

Pantsy: The books says baking soda as an ingredient.

Brad: Alright then, what soda do we have in the house?

Horace: We've only have Sprites left.

Brad: Eh good enough.

Just then, there was a third knock at the door.

Brad: Get that for me will ya Horace?

Horace nodded and went to get the door. When he opens it, it was Black Spy who is holding a blood sample.

Black Spy: I've got the blood sample you wanted, where's Brad?

Horace: He's over there baking soda.

Black Spy: Baking soda? Are you kidding me?

Horace: The book says baking soda so Brad's over there baking soda.

Black Spy and Horace could see Brad at the oven looking at the soda in the oven. Just then, the soda blew up on his face. Everyone was shocked. Luckly for them, Brad is still alive.

Brad: I'm okay.

Black Spy: You guys need some serious help. Baking soda is like a powder, not 2mL of Sprite. You're suppose to use that!

Horace (being the idiot one) runs up to Brianna'ss room and came back with make-up powder.

Horace: That kind of powder?

Black Spy: That's not what I meant idiot!

But it was too late. Horace have already poured the powder into the bowl.

Black Spy: _Idiot!_

Pantsy walked up to Horace indicating that he's finished with his part of the job.

Pantsy: I've put the vegetables and oil on the stove like you said Horace.

Horace: Nice work.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the store, Glen had picked out the right cake for Kick's birthday. It's a large, rectangulat cake with red, white and yellow frostings with a picture of Kick's helmet at the center. Honey likes it very much.

Glen: This oughta please Kick on this day.

Honey: Why thank you Glen for helping me on this.

Glen: Tell Kick I said happy birthday though.

Honey: Alright Glen. I'll tell him that.

Glen: Have a plesant day.

()()()()()

Back in the house, Horace is keeping watch outside. Just then, he spots Honey's station wagon.

Horace: Better hurry you guys. Mrs. Buttowski will be home any minute now.

Black Spy picks up the book to finish the baking process.

Black Spy: It says here that it needs to be baked in 20 minutes at 300 degrees.

Brad: We don't have that kind of time Black! Mom'll be home any minute!

Black Spy: Don't worry. This is just a simple multiplication problem. If it is baked in 20 minutes at 300 degrees, then it should be baked in 5 minutes...

Brad: ... at 1200 degrees! You're a genius! Yeah Brad!

So Brad puts the horribly baked cookies in the oven and bakes it at 1200 degress. Just then, the stove starts burning up which caused the entire kitchen to explode! Pantsy is quick to get the fire extinguisher to keep the cookies clean like it never have been touched. Just then, Honey came home with Kick's cake.

Horace: Mrs. Buttowski is back and she's got the cake!

Brad: Oh my god! I've completely forgot something!

Pantsy: What is it?

Brad: I forgot to get a present for dillweed. Cover me will ya until I get back?

Pantsy: Sure thing boss.

So Brad jumps out of the window just when Honey enters the house. A few seconds later, Brad comes back with Kick's present. The cookies were in their original spots as usual.

Honey: So Brad, did you touch the cookies?

Brad: No.

Honey: Good, now help me set up the party outside before Kick gets home.

So Brad, Pantsy, Horace and Black Spy as well help Honey set up the party outside which takes about half an hour or so. Then, some of the guests arrive and are happy about the party.

Kendall: So when does Clarence gets back here?

Honey: Soon.

Just then, the guest heard skateboard coming near them. It was Kick and coming along with him is White Spy. When they got to the house, everything is quiet.

Kick: It's too quiet. I'll check the backyard.

So Kick investigates the backyard when all of a sudden...

?: SURPRISE!

Kick: What the biscuits?

Kick could see everyone from Mellowbrook at the backyard.

Honey: Happy Birthday Kick!

Kick: Thanks mom. How did you do it?

Honey: I guess I had a few help along the way. So let's get started by eating the cookies that I made.

This fact shocks Brad alot. He can't let the guests die from those horrible birthday cookies.

Brad: _Oh no! Can't let the guests eat those horrible cookies that I made!_

By thinking quickly, Brad gobbles up all of the cookies and swallowed them without chewing. Everyone gasped while Honey on the other hand becomes furious.

Honey: Bradley Buttowski! Why did you do it?

Brad: The cookies taste horrible for the guests!

Honey: What? But I made it just right for the guests? How can they taste horrible?

Just then, Brad throws up on Ms. Chicarelli who screams and throws up on Mr. Vickle who throws up on Magnus and this goes on until everyone (except Kick) is covered in puke.

Honey: This party is a disaster! It's ruined for the 13th time! Brad you are grounded!

Brad: Oh no.

Just then, all the puke vanished into thin air thanks to Kick's vaccum weapon that White Spy have given to him on this day. Everyone was saved except for one thing - everyone smell bad.

Brad: Well at least all the puke is gone.

Brianna: That's not good at all Brad! Everyone including you smell bad! My hair is ruined! You're a party disaster!

Brad: Okay, okay, I admit it! I accidentally ate the original cookies in my sleep and make those horrible cookies! Punish me if you want and for White Spy, I accidentally send Black Spy to get a blood sample from Vanilla.

White Spy: He WHAT?

Black Spy: I just wanted her blood sample.

White Spy: But you ended up killing her! I saw her dead body!

Black Spy: Oh crud.

White Spy furiously chased Black Spy out of town while everyone else figured out what to do. Just then, Kick had an idea, so he pulls out his gigantic water gun and sprayed all over the guests. The smell eventually disappeared and everyone was happy.

Kick: I don't care if the party smells, ruined or too perfect, but this is definitely the best birthday I had so far!

Honey and Brad: It is?

Kick: Yeah.

Brad; Well I guess I'm sorry for trying to ruin this dillweed. Can you forgive me?

Kick: Is this a trick cause I'm not falling for that again?

Brad: No tricks.

Kick sigh and gives Brad a hug. Everyone went awed at this moment. This was the best birthday Kick ever had thanks to Brad.

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: That was impressive Cream.<strong>_

_**Cream: Why thank you Ms. SariSpy56.**_

_**Just then, the doors flung right open to reveal WereNest and Sonic is chasing him.**_

_**Sonic: Come get your medicine Chris! I'm serious!**_

_**WereNest: GROWL!**_

_**Gordon: Who let the wolf in?**_

_**WereNest tries to get up on stage with Sonic chasing him until I accidentally trips both of them at the same time. Sonic spills the sunlight liquid which went into WereNest's mouth who suddenly changes back to my co-star Chris.**_

_**Chris: What just happened?**_

_**SariSpy56: You just missed Cream's story Chris. It was awesome.**_

_**Chris: Oh man.**_

_**SariSpy56: We'll see ya next time so stay AWESOME!**_


	7. Kick Hood: Part 1 and Silver's Date 1

**_SariSpy56: We're back in the House of Awesome and it seems that Chris' werewolf problems were now solved thanks to the sunlight liquid that Tails found earlier._**

**_Gordon: And it seems that we won't have to hear another story from a certain bunny freak named Cream._**

**_Cream: Is that an insult Mr. Gibbles?_**

**_Gordon: I don't know. Is it to you bunny freak?_**

**_Just then, Amy gets angry at Gordon._**

**_Amy: You take that back Gordie! That wasn't very nice to a nice, young girl like Cream here!_**

**_Gordon: Make me pink weirdo._**

**_So Amy got out of her seat and uses her Piko-Piko hammer to knock Gordon out cold._**

**_Amy: Take that you bully!_**

**_Brad: There's no way I'm going to mess with her for a long time. She's a wildcat!_**

**_Amy: What was that Bradley?_**

**_Brad: Nothing Amy. You're sweet as a rose._**

**_Amy: Okay then._**

**_()()()()()_**

_Camera_

_Amy: It seems that almost most of the guys in Mellowbrook (minus Kick, Gunther, Wade, Magnus, Billy, Rock, Boom, Grandpa Archie and Harold) are really mean. They have like no respects at all to anyone. The next time they insult someone, they'll get a beating from Amy Rose the Hedgehog! Mark my words!_

_There was a knock at the door._

_?: Yo Amy! Are you done here?_

_Amy: Yes Knuckles. Why?_

_Knuckles: Cause I got a confession here to make after Brad beat me up to a pulp earlier!_

_Amy: Since when did Brad beat you up?_

_Knuckles: I'll tell you all about it later. SariSpy56 and Chris are going to introduce another guest any minute now._

_End Amy's camera_

_()()()()()_

_Begin Knuckle's camera_

_Knuckles: Brad is so going to pay for beating me up for like no reason! I wish that I was a werehog so that I can scare him until he wets himself._

_?: You mean WereEchidna Knuckles._

_Knuckles: Yeah, yeah whatever Silver._

_Silver: Are you done here? I want to go pee really badly after I drank like 20 cans of Cheetah Chug in one day!_

_Knuckles: This isn't the washroom Silver! It's the confession room._

_Silver: Oh sorry. *hic*_

_Knuckles: Have you been drinking alcohol again Silver?_

_Silver: No .*hic* I drank 20 Cheetah Chugs instead._

_Knuckles: TWENTY!_

_End Knuckle's camera_

_()()()()()_

_Begin Silver's camera 10 minutes later_

_Silver: Man that feels good and I just have one thing to say to all of you out there._

_There was an awkward silence and then..._

_Silver: BURP!_

_?: WOW! Someone must've ate a lot of Lingonberries today._

_Silver: No Gunther. I drank 20 Cheetah Chugs instead of Lingonberries._

_Gunther: Oh okay then._

_End Silver's camera_

**_()()()()()_**

**_SariSpy56: Now without further ado, we would like to introduce our next guest, Phoenix-LOL!_**

**_The crowd applause as Phoenix-LOL makes while her theme song "Only Girl in the World" by Rihanna plays in the background. Her hair is medium length and black. Her eyes are dark brown and there are sliver hoops in her ears. She's wearing a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans tucked into black leather boots and a black half jacket._**

**_Phoenix-LOL: Hey. How's it going?_**

**_SariSpy56: It's going pretty well here. Chris had a werewolf problem and we sorta cured him right after Cream's story is finished. Most of the guests are kinda freaked out at this._**

**_Phoenix-LOL: Wow._**

**_Amy: So Phoenix-LOL, what's your story about?_**

**_Phoenix-LOL: Wow my first real Kick Buttowski fanfiction ever. How do I begin? First of all thanks to Sarispy56 and Chris Nest for the invitation to stake my claim of territory. This story is similar to the popular legend of Robin hood, with my own twists._**

* * *

><p><span>The Adventures of Kick Hood and his Merry Men (which has been rejected by a member known as Kendall Perkins): Part 1<span>

Once upon a time in a land far away there existed a large forest. This land was lush and had many trees standing over one hundred feet tall. The forest itself had a natural mellowness to it and it inspired many who traveled through it to write poetry and song. So, it was called the Mellowood forest.

Now in this forest nested to a rather large, calm stream there was a small village, surprisingly named Mellowbrook. In it were the loyal and happy subjects of King Mark. He had no wife; for she died of a terrible fever. However he did have two daughters, Lady Katrina and Maid Guinevere. This man was a good king, wise as well as strong, and in his reign the villages lived prosperously.

That all changed when King received a message from a neighboring kingdom. The sacred tablet of laws created by the forefathers of their country had been stolen by barbarians, and they requested his help to recover it. The king, who had a large heart for preserving history, agreed. While he gathered his armies, he pondered who should rule his kingdom in his absence. His first thought was his eldest daughter, 12 year old Lady Katrina. Katrina was a beautiful and kind woman however she had no experience ruling a kingdom. She was mostly away courting other princes to expand his wealth and power. The next person was young 8 year old Maid Guinevere. That option was plausible for Guinevere had spent most of her time in the throne room, listing an aiding in the debates. On the other hand, she was still a child, and the king enjoyed to see her walking in the garden, staring at the clouds and laughing. To take her childhood away would be devastating to her, even if she would never admit it. So the time came when King Mark to begin his crusade, he stood on the high balcony gazing down at hundreds of people who gathered in the courtyard. He cleared his throat.

"My people, citizens of Mellowbrooke. The time has come for me to begin my journey far across the land to retrieve the lost relics of time. It may be a long time for my return and I refuse to leave you all in incapable hands. So, it is my decree that Prince Gordon Gibbles!"

The audience began to murmur about the announcement. Gordon, their king? He was a hated, selfish and rude boy, how would they survive? A young boy, listening intensely under his mother's grasp, her eyes gleamed sadness as she took the hand of her husband. A four year old toddler female in her arms, whimpered and hugged her mother's neck.

The time did not pass in the people's favor. Four troubling years had passed since the coronation of the King Gordon, now 13. He seemed to treat the people right, passing good laws and stopping crime. However it was only time before he became corrupt with his new power. Villagers feared the day when he raised the taxes, which he did often. He taxed the heart and soul out of the people. When most people couldn't pay, they took their property; and when they had nothing else, they went to jail.

This was the sad case of a family this morning. The frail mother screamed as soldiers dragged her away, begging them to leave her two sons alone. Her cries fell on deaf ears as the large men chained all four of them and lead them toward the dark, dank and miserable prison. A young boy was standing by the jail gates as this happened. He was around the age of 11, a pale boy wearing blue jacket and pants. His eyes, glistened with worry as he took to his heels, running toward Mellowood forest. After a decent thirty minutes had past, the boy arrived at a dark cave, disguised by a glistening waterfall. He crawled through the entrance, careful to avoid the sharp crags that stuck out, and reached the sunlight on the other side. In this hideaway, he lived with a group of kids his age, fighting back against the horrible treatment by the false-king. Some of these men included Christopher, the spy known as Mouth; Ronaldo, 'Wacky' Jackie, Kendall, and many more. They were formally known as the Merry Men (much to Kendall's rejection), lead by their fearless and determined leader, Kick Hood, shortened to Kick.

"Kick! I just watched the Russells being lead off." He said, sending a salute to the boy sitting, watching the fire. He was rather short for the 12 year old he was, deep blue eyes a green jumpsuit, boots and helmet.

"That was the fourth family this week! How much longer must this continue?" the girlish voice of Kendall rang out in sadness as she sat beside Jackie, trying and failing to teach her how to mend clothes.

"Until he gets what he wants, money." Mouth spit disgustedly at the grass pretending it was Gordon's face.

"When do we move? We've tries to mismanaged things things here and there but it's no use! We're useless." Ronaldo paced angrily across the grassed field.

"Now, all of you listen." Kick's voice developed voice boomed across the group.

He rose to stand on the rock he was sitting on, forming a make-shift podium.

"We are not useless. Whenever we have the chance, we rob Prince Gibbles of his stolen money and give it back to the poor. We have evaded soldiers in these woods for three years, us! Don't you all remember why your here? Your stolen families, those who betrayed you for their own, greedy wants. We save many people from that fate each day. Someday, King Mark will return and the phony king of Mellowbrooke will get what's coming for him."

Kick closed his eyes, letting his words sink into those around him. Kick could understand their troubles, four years ago he watched the King make that decree that changed his life. For a while, his family could pay the high taxes, but the time came when they had nothing else left. One night he was out passed curfew, visiting Gunther who was also struggling to make ends meet. They had decided to use Kick's skateboard as a way to generate extra revenue for their families.

Walking up the dirt road, Kick gasped in horror to see his older brother, Brad, lead soldiers into his house. The metal men came out a few minutes later pushing his father, mother and 5 year old sister out into iron prison carriage. They handed Brad a bag looked to be filled with coins. Kick's father had organized a small rebellion against the prince and his mother had been nursing those been kicked out of their homes. The 'King' offered a $1,000 reward to anyone who could give information about the rebels. Kick heart sank and he froze when the realization hit him - Brad had sold them out! He betrayed all of us, that... that loser! With his head swirling and tears coming to his eyes, he ran into the woods. Soon more people followed his tragedy, their families fighting to stay alive, giving up each other. So in their loss they bonded together to stay strong. One day things will be normal, he thought, one day. Out of a small path, Kyle came running up his mouth going off.

"Kick, there's a stranger headed up the way and they seem to be friends of the king."

Kick let out a sly grin, "Show time."

To be continued.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: Wow. It looks like we've have a cliffhanger here just like Ashurea4's clip about Kick's emotional fear eh fellas?<strong>_

_**Everyone except Gordon nod.**_

_**Gordon: Worst story EVER!**_

_**Chris: "Gordon for the last time shut up." **_

_**Gordon: "No you idiotic loser!" **_

_**Chris: "Just take your seat, some fan of yours brought you cake." **_

_**Gordon: "Cake sweet." **_

_**Gordon walked over to his table and sat down. **_

_**Flames go out of the seat sending Gordon to the ceiling. I walk over to the table and take a bite of the cake. **_

_**Chris: "That's payback for calling me idiotic." **_

_**Gordan groans.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_**Meanwhile, Luigi is coming up a good story to tell later on and jotting down notes when Daisy walks by.**_

_**Daisy: Whatcha doing Luigi?**_

_**Luigi: Coming up a good story to tell, but sadly I don't have a good one.**_

_**Daisy: Why don't you tell a parody story just like Protector of Men Roy did with Ghost Rider.**_

_**Luigi: You mean tell a story that is like in the movies?**_

_**Daisy: Yep.**_

_**Luigi: You're a genius Daisy!**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Camera_

_Luigi: This is awesome! Luigi likes it! I wonder which movie shall I tell with a few twists of my own? I wonder?_

_There was a knock at the door._

_?: Is this the bathroom cause I want to throw up really badly here?_

_Luigi: No. It's the confession room Bowser. The washroom's 3 rooms down the hall. What did you eat anyway?_

_Bowser: 1 billion Lingonberries from the Norse boy and 50 cans of Cheetah Chug._

_Luigi: Oh crud that's a lot! Do you know which movie I can tell with a few twists of my own cause I got nothing?_

_Bowser: Have you watched the new PIXAR movie "Cars 2"?_

_Luigi: Yeah. It was really AWESOME!_

_Bowser: So tell them that movie in your own version then._

_Luigi: Thanks! You're a genius!_

_End camera_

**_()()()()()_**

**_SariSpy56: Well we have a few minutes before we wrap things up so let us show you a never-before-seen clip on Silver's date with Blaze the Cat in downtown Toronto!_**

**_Silver: Uh-oh!_**

**_()()()()()_**

_Clip_

_Silver and Blaze are looking at the ancient artifacts at the Royal Ontario Museum. There were some great artifacts and ancient history behind all of them._

_Blaze: Those ancient artifacts are so fascinating. What do you think Silver?_

_Silver: They're really good actually._

_Blaze: Okay then. Let's go see the Egyptian exhibit and take a look at the Kickankhamun history section. I've heard a lot of interesting things about him._

_Silver: You mean the part where he was murdered by a fat man who is actually Giovanni, the guy who used to like Kick's school teacher Ms. Fitzpatrick or whatever her name is and is incredibly rich?_

_Blaze: Mmm Hmm. How would you know that?_

_Silver: Gunther told me about it._

_Blaze: I see. Now I know this is your first time in the Royal Ontario Museum so whatever you do, don't touch anything._

_Silver: Don't worry. I won't touch them._

_But Silver accidentally broke a Greek Vase by swinging his hand. Just then, the alarm went off._

_Blaze: Please tell me that wasn't you?_

_()()()()()_

_Later, Silver and Blaze are at a local cafe where Wade (who happens to work here) takes their orders._

_Blaze: I'll take DietCoke and a salad bowl please._

_Wade: Alright my lady. And you silver dude?_

_Silver: I'll have 20 cans of Cheetah Chug and a Lingonberry Pie please!_

_Wade: Are you sure you want 20 of them? You could get sick._

_Silver: Yes I want 20 of them! Cheetah Chug is AWESOME!_

_Wade: What's up with him?_

_Blaze: It's his first time here in Toronto._

_Wade: I see. I'll get your orders in a few minutes. Wait right here._

_A few minutes later, Wade is bringing Blaze's order and giving them to her. Silver looks a bit impatient._

_Silver: Where's mine?_

_Wade: One of the waiters will be coming with your order soon bro._

_Another few minutes later, one of the waiters brought Silver's order. All of the 20 Cheetah Chugs were place in a cart and so is the Lingonberry Pie._

_Waiter: Enjoy your meals._

_After the waiter and Wade left, Silver quickly drank 10 Cheetah Chugs and half of the Lingonberry Pie._

_Blaze: Slow down Silver. You might choke yourself._

_But Silver didn't. He did the same for the next half until Silver quickly pukes on Ms. Chicarelli who is sitting next to him._

_Ms. Chicarelli: AH! You troublemaking furball! You puked all over me! I'm outta here!_

_As Ms. Chicarelli leaves the cafe, Blaze had a feeling that something is wrong with Silver._

_Blaze: We've gotta get you to the hospital Silver._

_To be continued._

**_()()()()()_**

**_SariSpy56: Well that's it folks, but we'll show you the other part next time and until then, STAY AWESOME!_******


	8. Impossible Mission 1 and Kick's Fear 2

**_SariSpy56: We are back everyone and we're are in the House of Awesome in Toronto, Ontario!_**

**_Chris: Okay now since I'm here right now because of the werewolf incident, we would like to introduce a new guest. Give it up for Wade Barrett!_**

**_The audience applause as Wade Barrett makes his entrance as his theme song "End of Days" begin to play._**

**_Barrett: What's up in this place?_**

**_Chris: We're doing the House of Awesome thing here and you see that teenage boy with the sunglasses on his hair?_**

**_Barrett: Yeah what about him?_**

**_Chris: He caused a lot of trouble here as of today as well as insulting some of the guests._**

**_Barrett saw Gordon and did his finishing move Wasteland on him. Gordon is now knocked out._**

**_SariSpy56: Okay who likes to tell a story next?_**

**_?: I do!_**

**_The audience turn around to see Mario's brother Luigi raising his right arm as if he was in class._**

**_Chris: What story is yours about Luigi?_**

**_Luigi: I may not be good at telling original stories, but I do watch a lot of movies._**

* * *

><p><span>Impossible Mission (for Gunther Magnuson): Part 1<span>

It was a dark and stormy one night in the open sea as White Spy goes out into the sea to complete his mission. Captian Crabby of the boat that White Spy was currently on gets a bit concerned about where he and White Spy are going to in this condition.

Crabby: So tell me again, why are you here again?

White Spy: I'm looking for someone.

Crabby: There's no one out there except us in this open sea. We'd best leave now while we had the chance.

Just then, a bigger boat whose captain is Bowser blocks Crabby's way. He looks angry.

Bowser: What are you doing here you meddling idiot?

Crabby: I'm here to take this fine gentleman to a place. Now would you move aside so I can get through?

Bowser: Certainly not! Turn your boat around this instant!

Crabby: Move now!

Bowser: You've asked for it.

So Bowser pulls out his missile gun from his shell and aims it at Crabby's boat.

Bowser: I'm going to play fair here Crabby. Either you leave at once or your boat gets blasted! Pick your choice!

Crabby: Okay, okay, you win! I'll go! Sheesh.

So Crabby turns around and leaves Bowser alone.

Crabby: Sorry sir. This is the end of the line.

But when Crabby turns around, White Spy disappeared.

Crabby: Sir? Sir? Oh where the biscuits is he?

White Spy however sneaked inside Bowser's ship where it sails off to an unknown location where White spy can finally complete his mission - the oil reserve.

White Spy (whispering): Perfect. That must be where Professor Doofenshmirtz and his henchmen are.

As Bower sails past the oil reserved area where Professor Doofenshmirtz and his henchmen are, White Spy had enough time to get off Bowser's boat and get to the oil reserve. White Spy had to be sneaky and not get caught by one of Doofenshmirtz's henchmen in order to complete his mission so he went in air until he reached to the top of the oil reserve where no one can spot him.

What he sw from Doofenshmirtz's men was not good. They seem to have some sort of weapon and are using it for one thing in their minds - world domination.

White Spy: _Oh my god!_

But all of a sudden, one of the henchmen spotted White Spy with a flashlight.

Henchman 1: It's the White Spy! Get him!

The other henchmen spotted White Spy and started chasing after him although White Spy manages to lose them by knocking over 500 cans of oil and burning them in the process which blocks the henchmen from getting near White Spy. But that didn't last long as White Spy stops at the edge at the top of the oil reserve while the henchmen (who are still alive) cornered him and are holding dangerous weapons such as a flamethrower. White Spy looks at the ocean and then back at the henchmen. Finally, White Spy (as if this was a suicide) jumps into the open water where the henchmen think that White Spy was persumed dead, which attracts the attention of Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: With White Spy out of the way, we can continue on with our evil plan which is taking over the world. MWA HA HA HA HA!

But under the cold water, White Spy (who is pretending to be dead) is still alive and swims back to shore for reasons unknown until later on.

()()()()()

Meanwhile in the peaceful town called Mellowbrook, Gunther is doing his morning stroll until he spotted an old man with an injured leg.

Gunther: Are you hurt that badly sir?

Old man: Ah it's just a pain on m ankle. Some troublemaking teen sprained my ankle and calls himself 'Yeah Brad.'

Gunther: I'll help you get to the hospital.

Old man: Why thank you young man. You sure know how to help an old man like me.

As Gunther helps the old man get to the hospital, he spotted a huge crowd at the Buttowski resident and Gunther had a pretty good feeling about this - his best friend Kick Buttowski is coming home from a big race he entered.

Gunther: KICK'S BACK! YAY!

Gunther excitedly ran towards the Buttowski Resident while carrying the old man who didn't mind at all.

Old Man: That kid sure is fast.

Gunther arrived just in time to see Kick with his parents and siblings. Honey, Harold and Brianna were proud of him while Brad on the other hand seems to be very jealous.

Brad: _I can't believe that dillweed's got all the fame and not me!_

Kick was about to get inside the house to get some rest until he saw Gunther with the old man.

Kick: Gunther? Is that you?

Gunther: Would I be lying if I said no?

Kick nods

Gunther: Oh good. It's good to see ya again buddy.

Kick: Yeah and I think it's time to relax after spending like the entire month racing.

Gunther: Wow.

()()()()()

A few days later, Kick is spending some time with Kendall who apparently becomes his girlfriend. They are spending their very first date at the BattleSnax where they didn't know that Gunther is their waiter for the night.

Gunther (in his mannered voice): May I have your orders?

Kick: I'll have the usual please.

Gunther: Certainly. And you madamoiselle?

Kendall: The usual please.

Gunther: I'll have your orders here in no time.

But Gunther then walks up to his mother with a worried look on his face.

Gunther: What are Kick's and Kendall's usual?

Helga: Kick's usual is the Cheetah Chug and lasagna.

Gunther: And Kendall's?

Helga: Her usual is Dutch wine and also lasagna.

Gunther: Okay.

Just then, Gunther saw Pantsy, Horace, Wade, Mouth, Knuckles and Emo Kid looking up at the really big TV so he joins them and saw Hank Anchorman with Dr. Eggman

Hank: This is Hank Anchorman here with the former oil tycoon now a green power advocate Dr. Eggman from a place called Mobius. Tell us about the upcoming World Grand Prix Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Certainly my good man. The World Grand Prix is not just a racing series for all drivers and skilled daredevils and joggers here, it is as a means to promote the new biofuel called Eggnol

Hank: Well it's certainly a great thing to do for the environment. Now what is the World Grand Prix anyway?

Dr. Eggman: Well the World Grand Prix will take place in three locations - Tokyo, Rio de Janerio and the Mushroom Kingdom where awaits the lovely Princess Peach and her royal subjects.

Hank: Splendid. And now let's have a brief moment with Gordon Gibbles from West Mellowbrook.

Just then, there was another video camera at the TV which reveals Gordon Gibbles.

Gordon: What's up y'al! Gordon's in the house!

Gunther: Not him again!

Hank: So Gordon, how do you feel about participating the World Grand Prix?

Gordon: I feel fantastic about participating in this. It'll make me the world's most AWESOME daredevil ever!

Hank: Oh it looks like we have a call from Porkbelly!

?: So Gordon. This is Bling-Bling Boy here and I was wondering on how are you going to become the awesome daredevil ever with a certain Kick Buttowski in your way?

Gordon: Well I'm going to develop a new way to humiliate Kick once and for all.

Bling-Bling: Oooh. Sounds evil I tell ya! I should do that to Johnny so that I can finally win my sweet Susan's heart.

Hank: Thank you for calling Bling-Bling and looks like we have another call from Knothole Village.

?: This is Amy Rose here and I'm just asking if Gibbles stands a chance against the fastest person in the world.

Gordon: Well who is this fastes person in the world Amy Rose?

Amy: Sonic the Hedgehog and do you stand a chance against him?

Gordon: Not at all my sweet. Thank you for the call.

Amy: But*

Hank: Oh I'm sorry but we've just got a call from Mellowbrook!

Knuckles: Man that Gordon guy sure is rude about what he said to Amy.

Wade: Ya darn right red dude. Where's wingman anyway?

?: Hello Gordon. Have you have any thoughts for the World Grand Prix?

Gordon: Well this is the kind of race where I can prove that I am the most awesome daredevil ever!

?: I see. And just how are you going to do that?

Gordon: I'm going to humiliate him and make him look like a wannabee loser!

?: Is that so? Well let me tell ya this. Kick is way better and skilled than you!

Pantsy, Horace, Mouth, Wade, Knuckles and Emo Kid look at the telephone booth and saw Gunther on the phone.

Knuckles: Uh-oh.

Gordon: Is that an insult?

?: It sure is to you! Plus he fact that Kick can do the impossible unlike you who uses srings to do a stunt pose.

Mouth: What had Gunther gotten into this time?

Knuckles: Who cares? He just showed Gordon who's boss, that's all

As for Kick and Kendall, they were about to kiss until they saw a TV that had a very angry Gordon who is grinning his teeth angrily at every insult Gunther had made and the gasping of the crowd.

Kick: What's going on over there?

Kendall: And why is Gunther's voice on TV and insulting Gordon for all the horrible things he said about you?

Pantsy and Horace even motion them to where Gunther was and all four of them were shocked. Kick instantly pulls Gunther out of the booth and talks to Gordon.

Kick: Hey this is Kick Buttowski here.

Hank: The famous Kick Buttowski?

Kick: Yeah. And Gordon?

Gordon: Yes loser?

Kick: I can't believe that I'm talking to someone that is so rich and fragile for insulting my best friend.

Gordon: Fragile?

Everyone including Dr. Eggman and Hank Anchorman laugh at this.

Knuckles: Way to go Kick!

Wade: That was awesome danger dude.

Dr. Eggman: So Kick Buttowski? Are you up for the World Grand Prix starting in Tokyo first, followed by Rio de Janerio and finally the Mushroom Kingdom?

Kick: Well I kinda wanted to relax for a while and...

But Kick saw everyone counting on him to do this. He even saw Pantsy, Horace, Wade, Emo Kid, Magnus, Mouth, Jackie, January, Hush and Razz doing their daredevil abilities.

Kick: Y'know what. I'm going to accept the offer of participating the World Grand Prix.

Everyone cheer at this as Kick sadly looks at Kendall.

Kick: I know that I've been out a lot and want to spend some time with you, but-

Kendall: Oh don't worry about me. I have a lot of things to do here and Gunther is going to have a blast. You're bringing Gunther right?

Kick looks at Gunther who takes a sip from a whine and later spits it back in because of the horrible taste.

Kendall: Give him a chance to see the world. It'll be fun.

Kick: Well okay. Hey Gunther.

Gunther: Yeah?

Kick: How would you like to come and see the world with me?

Gunther: I'd be delighted to.

To be continued

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: Well we're going to have to stop here for a while Luigi.<strong>_

_**Luigi: That's okay. There's always next time to continue with the story.**_

_**Chris: Now that we have enough time, let's continue on with Ashurea4's clip.**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay. Let's roll it**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Clip_

_Gunther: Come on Kick, wake up!_

_It's been 30 minutes since the accident at the amusement park and Kick still won't wake up._

_Gunther: Please Kick. Don't leave me in this world._

_Just then, Gunther saw Kick's left hand moving slowly._

_Kick: Where the biscuits am I?_

_Gunther: Thank goodness you're okay!_

_Kick: What happened anyway?_

_Gunther: Well there was the accident at the amusement part and you passed out._

_Kick: Because of my fear?_

_Gunther: Yeah. Why didn't you tell me about it?_

_Kick: I wanted to keep it out of my mind. Just thinking about the death of Uncle Jules haunts me a lot._

_Gunther: I hear ya buddy._

_Kick and Gunther went in silence for 15 minutes, thinking about what to do next until there was a knock at the door._

_Kick: I'll get it._

_When Kick opens the door (with Gunther following him), it was Kendall standing at the doorway. She seems to look ashamed as if she had done something wrong._

_Kick: What is it Kendall?_

_Kendall: I couldn't help but notice that you had something that nobody knows about Clarence. Especially if you have it kept hidden for a long period of time._

_Kick: My worst fear?_

_Kendall: Yes. Why didn't you tell us about that?_

_Kick: About what?_

_Kendall: Your fear about watching someone you love die a slow, painful death._

_Kick: I never wanted to tell that to anyone. It's very painful to do that so I have to keep it a secret._

_Kendall: I see. I also didn't know that your uncle was a great archaeologist. He was a great man._

_Kick: Yeah._

_Kendall: So are you going to do a stunt? The town is not the same without you._

_Kick: I'm taking a break from it for now ever since I got knocked out from Slick Sam's machine._

_Kendall and Gunther: Oh._

_Just then, Honey came by._

_Honey: Oh Kick could you pack up your things right now?_

_Kick: Why?_

_Honey: We're going on a trip to Egypt to meet an old friend of your late Uncle Jules._

_Kick: Okay._

_Gunther: Guess we'll see ya soon._

_Honey: By the way Kick. Since we had extra money left for the trip, I thought it would be nice if you bring along at least 2 friends._

_Gunther: I'll go with ya buddy!_

_Kick: Thanks Gunther. What about you Kendall?_

_Kendall: Since I have nothing else to do, I'll go too. But I have to ask my parents about this._

_Kick: We'll wait._

_End clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_SariSpy56: Well that's it for now but we'll continue on later._**

**_Chris: Now let's have a music video. The song is "Knight of the Wind" by Crush 40_**

**_SariSpy56: Hit it Wade!_**

**_Wade: On it!_**

**_*Hey all _**

**_Welcome to the greatest storm _**

**_I know _**

**_You have waited much too long_**

**_ And I _**

**_I will be your shining star _**

**_I'm here, here to conquer near and far! _**

**_Like a sword _****_I'm brought_**

**_ Into the heat of day _**

**_Like a knight I'll fight _**

**_Until this war is won _**

**_In the rage I'll save _**

**_Each and every, each and every, each and everyone _**

**_'Til this war is won _**

**_And I'm meant to rule _**

**_Like a sword, slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you! _**

**_As I sit, as I stand, by the table I command _**

**_My kingdom _**

**_I'm the Knight of the Wind!_**

**_Hey all _**

**_Welcome to the end is near _**

**_I know _**

**_I will bring you pain and fear! _**

**_On the ground _**

**_To the sky _**

**_Face with you and I! _**

**_In a flash _**

**_I'm gone _**

**_Hold me up, climb high! _**

**_In the rage I'll save _**

**_Each and every, each and every, each and everyone _**

**_'Til this war is won _**

**_And I'm meant to rule _**

**_By the sword, slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you! _**

**_As I sit, as I stand, by the table I command _**

**_My kingdom _**

**_I'm the Knight of the Wind! _**

**_The Knight of the Wind! _**

**_I'm the Knight of the Wind! _**

**_Catch him with some massive force _**

**_A stronghold of power! _**

**_My offense is unbreakable _**

**_You'd better let me on!_**

**_Like a sword I'm brought _**

**_Into the heat of day _**

**_Like a knight I'll fight _**

**_Until this war is won _**

**_In the rage I'll save _**

**_Each and every, each and every, each and everyone _**

**_'Til this war is won _**

**_And I'm meant to rule _**

**_Like a sword, slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you! _**

**_As I sit, as I stand, by the table I command _**

**_My kingdom _**

**_I'm the Knight of the Wind! _**

**_The Knight of the Wind*!_**

**_The audience clapped at this._**

**_SariSpy56: Well we'll see ya next time and stay awesome!_**

**_Chris: But before we go, we have another guest coming and you have to figure out who it is._**

**_SariSpy56: We'll give you three hints. The guest is bald, overweight and wants to create his own empire!_**

**_Chris: If you can guess it right, you can tell your own story here in House of Awesome!_**

**_SariSpy56: See ya soon!_**


	9. Hallow's Pizza Hut 1 and Extra 2

_**Extras 2**_

_**The camera shifts from the main room to the room called 'Extras and Stuff." Just then, the door went open to reveal Tails and Cream the Rabbit.**_

_**Tails: Welcome back to the Extras and Stuff room!**_

_**Cream: And it's a pleasure to meey you all. In case you're wondering where Gunther is, he went out to buy some viking weapons in case that mean old Dr. Eggman did some nasty tricks while arriving at the House of Awesome.**_

_**Tails: While we're waiting for our next guest as well as the one who is telling the story next. Let's see some of the clips today before we depart.**_

_**Cream: Instead of showing a clip first, I thought that on certain occasions we show our audience an episode of "Hallow's Pizza Hut Adventures". I heard that it was great starring Hallow Luna and that rich meanie Gordon Gibbles.**_

_**Tails: That's a great idea Cream. Let's roll the first episode!**_

* * *

><p>Theme song begins to play.<p>

_*Making up a song about Pizza Hut _

_Its a pain, its a chore, its a pain in the butt _

_Gordon's really out to kill me and Rowdy does not know how to treat me well at Pizza Hut_

_Every time I hear their voices _

_I know I must obey and I never ever get my choices _

_Or I'll die at Pizza Hut*_

Episode 1: Hallow's First Day

It was a nice, summer day and school's out for most of the kids and teenagers. Most of the teenagers went out to get part-time jobs while the other few goofed off all summer. This was the day that a certain teenage girl had regreted getting a job and wished that she did not get that job from Pizza Hut.

Hallow Luna was forced to get a summer job by her parents after getting really low marks on her report card. Hallow had tried to improve but both her parents and her smarty sister Eve (who works at the White Embassy unlike Hallow) do not believe her. They knew that making her get a different job would keep her out of truble from both the school and the Black Embassy in which they believed that Hallow's current job at the embassy does not help with their troubles.

For the past two weeks, Hallow had often blown up the entire embassy just to capture Lady Grey thus sending 300 workers to the hospital and sneaking off to the White Embassy just to check up on White Spy and January. The insurance bill was sent to the Luna household one gloomy afternoon and when Mr. Luna reads the price, he hits the ceiling real hard and so did Mrs. Luna and Eve. This was the last straw and the family gave Hallow the ultimate punishment they could think of - get a job at Pizza Hut.

On the day that Hallow got a job at Pizza Hut, Hallow had often think that the job is a bad idea, but it seems that most of the customers who came here are really nice, but that's when the real trouble begins - one customer is not very nice and instead he is a mean, spoiled, rich teen who goes by the name Gordon Gibbles.

Hallow: Hello and welcome to Pizza Hut.

Gordon: Yeah yeah. Hi.

Hallow: So what can I get you sir?

Gordon: Well for starters, you will address me as SIR Gordon Gibble!

Hallow: I'll keep that in mind Gordon.

Gordon: And second of all, I want you to make me a giant pizza in the shape of my awesome head!

Hallow: Hold it right there Gordon. You can't possibly make me do that!

Just then, Hallow's boss Rowdy approaches. Rowdy seems to be unkind to Hallow ever since for reasons unknown and favors Gordon because he is also wealthy.

Rowdy: Oh yes he can Ms. Luna!

Hallow: But sir. Gordon's an asshole!

Rowdy: An asshole with lots of money dammit!

Gordon: Now where were we? Oh yes. Here's the address that I want to deliver the pizza to.

Hallow takes the address card from Gordon and reads the address. A few seconds later, Hallow went furious.

Hallow: HEY! THAT'S YOUR ADDRESS!

Gordon: So? Get to work peasant girl.

()()()()()

20 minutes later, Hallow is at the front of the main entrance to Gordon's mansion. She knocks a couple of times until Gordon opens the door.

Gordon: Well it's about time peasant girl

Hallow: Well there's a bit of trouble at Pizza Hut because a certain dog had rabies and infected almost all of our customers.

Gordon: You and your stupid lies!

Hallow: I'm telling the truth! Anyway, here's your pizza.

Gordon greedily grabs the pizza and slams the door behind him leaving Hallow stunned. Hallow, being furious, knocks the door again until Gordon opens the door again looking rather annoyed.

Gordon: What?

Hallow: Gordon that'll be 20 bucks.

Gordon: So? I'm not paying!

Hallow: Either you will or else.

Gordon: Or else what peasant girl!

Hallow had no choice but to pull out her gun that she's been keeping hidden the whole time and aims it at Gordon.

Gordon: What the hell are you doing?

Hallow: Last warning Gordon. Pay the pizza or have your precious head blast into pieces?

Gordon: Do you really think that I'm-

But Hallow is serious as she was about to shoot Gordon in the head. Gordon throws his arms up high in defeat.

Gordon: Alright, alright! I'll pay the pizza! Just don't shoot me!

So Gordon hands Hallow 20 bucks and slams the door behind him leaving Hallow alone with 20 bucks in her hand.

Hallow: Mission accomplish! I just love being a spy sometimes!

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tails: I cannot believe that Gordon would be afraid of a little gun! It seems that Hallow is enjoying this although she still has to work at Pizza Hut and get treated bady by Rowdy.<strong>_

_**Cream: Well it serves Gordon right for insulting Hallow in the first place by calling her peasant.**_

_**Tails: Yeah and I know which clip we're going to watch next!**_

_**Cream: What is it Tails?**_

_**Tails: How about a clip on Brad trying to get a date.**_

_**Cream: That's sounds like fun.**_

_**Tails: Let's roll the clip!**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Clip_

_Brad is walking to the mall until he spots a lovely teenage girl drinking a soda. This was his oppertunity to ask the lovely girl out._

_Brad: Hello gorgeous. I was wondering if you could go out with me on a date?_

_Girl: No._

_And this keeps going on and on for like several hours._

_1. Brad gives the brunette girl a bouquet of roses at the park, but she threw the flowers back at Brad and walks away from him._

_2. Brad spots an attractive blonde girl at the BattleSnax and tries asking her out, but the girl shoves Brad's head in the traditional Viking soup._

_3. A girl geek is at the comic book store reading some comics, so Brad disguises himself as a geek in order to get closer to the girl, but he accidentally slaps her face and she reports this as abuse to the clerk who then kicks Brad out._

_4. An emo girl is at the book store reading some teen novels and Brad tries to ask her, but the emo girl ignores him. Furious, Brad grabs the emo girl who then reports this as abuse to the clerk and Brad is kicked out again._

_5. Another brunette girl is at the mall buying some clothes and Brad tries to impress her only to get slapped by her because Brad smells horrible._

_Brad: It's hopeless. I'll never get a date._

_Just then, Brad saw an Asian girl wearing a traditional Japanese dress walking past him._

_Brad: That Asian girl is pretty. Yeah Brad._

_And so Brad follows the Asian girl._

_End Clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Tails: Well that's it for now. So stay tuned to see the arrival of Dr. Eggman who might be doing a musical number._**

**_Cream: And remember to stay awesome._**

**_Just then, Gunther came by._**

**_Gunther: I'm back! What did I miss?_**

**_Tails: The first episode of Hallow's Pizza Hut Adventures and a clip about Brad's attemps to get a date._**

**_Gunther: Oh._**


	10. Kick Hood 2 and Hallow's Pizza Hut 2

Author's note: For the record, Kick's Granpa will still be named Archie similar to Ramps of Horror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: We're back at the House of Awesome and here's our guest, Dr. Eggman!<strong>_

_**Doofenshmirtz: Is he an evil genius like me?**_

_**Gordon: And where did he get that lame name anyway?**_

_**Just then, the door burst open to reveal a giant Egg Carier being driven by no other than Dr. Eggman.**_

_**Dr. Eggman: MWA HA HA HA HA! Am I late for part 2 of Kick Hood?**_

_**Chris: No you're early.**_

_**Dr. Eggman: Ah well before Phoenix-LOL tells her story again, can I do a little musical please?**_

_**SariSpy56: Not at all Dr. Eggman. Hit it Wade!**_

**_Wade: On it._**

**_Dr. Eggman: *Back in Eggmanland _**

**_I always had to keep it real _**

**_Cause when you grow up in Eggmanland _**

**_Snively: Your freedom is less than ideal!_**

**_Dr. Eggman: So I don't plan on how I'll crawl my way out of a gutter _**

**_No I don't! _**

**_When people ask me what I mean, I say _**

**_Di-Di-Di-Do I stutter!*_**

**_Doofenshmirtz: HEY! That's my theme song!_**

**_Eggman: How is it yours then?_**

**_Doofenshmirtz: I'll prove it. Hey Perry the Platypus!_**

**_Perry turns around to see Doofenshmirtz._**

**_Doofenshmirtz: Roll the clip to prove Dr. Fatty here that the song that he sang was mine!_**

**_Perry did what Doofenshmirtz said and uploaded a video._**

**_()()()()()_**

_Clip_

_In Doofenshmirtz's appartment, Perry the platypus is once again captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

_Doofensmirtz: _I know you're probably expecting some tragic backstory to explain why I want to reverse the rotation of the Earth. But I'm not gonna go there, ya know why? Well I'll tell ya.__

_*Back in Gimmelschtump _

_I always had to keep it real _

_Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump _

_Young Heinz: Your childhood is less than ideal!_

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz: So I don't dwell on how I'll crawled my way out of the gutter _

_No I don't! _

_When people ask me what I mean, I say _

_D-D-D-Do I stutter!_

_But I'm no longer a hater _

_Cause I got an Inator _

_And an over-complicated scheme _

_I get a couple of checks Every month from my Ex _

_So I can finance my coming regime!_

_And though my past was a wreck _

_I won't let it affect _

_My aspirations to cause mass hysteria_

_Cause I'm as sure as can be _

_That it's my destiny _

_To be the ruler of the Tri-State Area!*_

_End clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Dr. Eggman: Okay the, but I only changed a few words though._**

**_Doofenshmirtz: Oh well that's alright as long as you don't claim it as yours though._**

**_SariSpy56: Alright then, let's have Phoenix-LOL do part 2 of Kick Hood!_**

* * *

><p><span>Kick Hood<span>

Chapter 1: Welcome to Mellowood

"We will be arriving in Mellowbrooke shortly, my ladies."

_Thank god, riding side saddle is not as easy as it looks_. The scarlet-haired female, Gwen, leaned over and stroked the mane of the pale gray horse she was riding on, "Did you hear that Sage? We're almost there."

"Thank goodness," the prettier blonde saddled upon a horse of fine ivory hair, "This heat will be the death of me."

The redhead strained her emerald green eyes to see the path in front of her. The long, dirt road traveled ahead a few yards before splitting into two separate trails. The left one kept going in a straight line, leading down the impoverished dust path they had traveled for the past hundreds of miles. The right one, however, detoured into the lush greenery of Mellowood forest.

"Which path are we taking?" The girl hoped it was the right, seeing as the shade may give relief from the sun currently baking her body.

"The left one, we must avoid the Mellowood forest at all cost." The snooty man humphed and stuck his nose in the air. The scarlet haired girl of 12 growled in annoyance, "Why? If anything it is a short cut through this blistering heat."

He sent her a sharp glare, "It is none of your business, child."

The camel's back was broken, she had-had enough of Sir Attitude.

"Fine, if you refuse to take advantage of opportunity when it knocks then pity you." She clicked her heels against the horse as she sped toward the forest.

"What in the name of God are you doing?" He yelled, bringing the caravan to a stop. Her reply was short, firm and sassy, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

He was about to run after her when the blonde spoke again, her light voice proceeded by a slight touch of his arm, "Do not worry about her Sir knight, Maid Guinevere can handle herself."

Guinevere trotted through the shady and peaceful trails of Mellowood. See nothing seems wrong here, that stupid old man. Then she began to notice unusual things. No birds were singing and no animals moving in the bushes around her. It seemed the whole forest was quiet- too quiet.

_Ok this is just a little creepy..._

What she didn't see was a group of camouflaged kids her age had begun to surround her. They climbed trees and stalked silently on the ground. All got into position, waiting for Kick's signal to attack. Kick himself stood high in a tree, a vine clasped in his grass-green gloves. As the narrowed his eyes at the moving target; he found himself surprised to see only one horse. His cerulean eyes widened when he gazed at the fair maiden riding the animal.

Her hair was the boldest crimson he had ever seen, done up in a ponytail with tiny white flowers weaved into her locks. Her dress covered her legs and arms were different shades of dark and light green fabric with silver-lined corset. Her skin was luminous in the small beams of sunlight that squeezed through the canopy of the trees and her eyes were such an entrancing jade, he felt his body go limp. It took so much control to stop his instincts. She was so beautiful but she was also royalty, a possible tutor for Prince Gibbles. She was beautiful, but she was the enemy and he could not let himself be bothered by her charms.

Kick let out a low whistle, started the attack. Gunther dashed out of his hiding place, yelling to spook the horse. Gwen yelped and tried to calm Sage down, but her jumping was so violent she fell off, hitting the ground rather hard. More kids jumped out, some secured the mad horse and Kendall and Jackie point their arrows and staff at the stranger. When the mess calmed down, Kick swung out of hiding and landed on a large boulder towering over his comrades. His voice sweetened in splendor, a smirk growing as he faked a bow to the prisoner.

"Welcome to Mellowood, my lady."

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SariSpy56: Well that was short.<em>**

**_Tails: But I bet we can pass the time by showing another episode of Hallow's Pizza Hut Adventures!_**

**_Gordon: I wonder what is Hallow up to in this episode?_**

**_()()()()()_**

Theme song begins to play.

_*Making up a song about Pizza Hut _

_Its a pain, its a chore, its a pain in the butt _

_Gordon's really out to kill me and Rowdy does not know how to treat me well at Pizza Hut_

_Every time I hear their voices _

_I know I must obey and I never ever get my choices _

_Or I'll die at Pizza Hut*_

Episode 2: Why Should I Worry

It's another day at work in Pizza Hut and Hallow is as usual working at Pizza Hut. She's on a break for a while since business is very slow and is very bored.

Hallow: So bored here. Maybe a little song will cheer me up.

The song "Why Should I Worry" begin to play.

Hallow: *_One minute I'm in Black Embassy. _

_Then, I'm down at Pizza Hut. _

_From Brazil to Mellowbrook. _

_There's explosion nearby. _

_Right._

_I said, _

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. _

_I'm Black Spy. _

_I can improvise. _

_I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. _

_I'm Black Spy. _

_I've got Secret Agent heart._

_Why should I worry? _

_Why should I care? _

_Prohias may not pay me a dime. _

_But I got free pizza so it's fair. _

_Why should I worry? _

_Why should I care? _

_It's just pizza population. _

_And I got free pizza so it's fair.*_

As Hallow sings, most of the people and customers came to Pizza Hut and watch as Hallow continues to sing.

Hallow:_ *The rhythm of the city. _

_But once you get it down. _

_Said, then you can own this town. _

_You can wear the crown!_

_Why should I worry? _

_Tell me. _

_Why should I care? _

_I said, Disney may not pay me a dime. _

_Oh! But I got free pizza so it's fair. _

_Why should I worry? _

_Why should I care? _

_It's just pizza population. And I got free pizza so it's fair.*_

Gordon: Make me a pizza in the shape of my head!

Hallow: I'll be right on it Gordie and you can drop dead! (Gordon punches Hallow in the eye) OW!

Hallow:_ *Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care? _

_Even when Gordon gave me a black eye. _

_I got free pizza so it's fair._

_I said, _

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. _

_I said, _

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.*_

As soon as Hallow finishes her song, she saw Rowdy applauing.

Hallow: B-B-Boss? What are you doing here?

Rowdy: Giving you an applause for making the customers entertained by singing.

Hallow: Wait what?

Rowdy: While you were singing, most of our customers have paided up a lot of money making the business go faster. And for that, I'm giving you 2 weeks off from work.

Hallow: W-Why thank you sir.

Rowdy: Just don't get into a lot of trouble with Gordon alright.

Hallow: Sure thing boss.

Gordon: Get to work on my pizza already!

Hallow: Fine.

The End

_**()()()()()**_

**_Silver: Man that was awesome!_**

**_Grandpa Archie: It certainly is and I have another story to tell. It's about video games and history. I call mine "Brad of Duty: Johnny at War "_**

**_Johnny Test: Is it like the new game Call of Duty: World at War?_**

**_Grandpa Archie: Yeah something like that._**

**_SariSpy56: Okay but let's welcome our new guests from a town called Miseryville. It's Jimmy Two Shoes, Beezy and Heloise._**

**_The crowd applause as Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise enter the House of Awesome!_**

**_Jimmy: Wow! Everyone's loving us!_**

**_Heloise: That's because they're clapping Jimmy._**

**_Jimmy: Oh._**

**_()()()()()_**

_Camera_

_Heloise: I can't believe Jimmy and Beezy are like idiots._

_End Camera_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Beezy: Hey are there any good food here cause I'm starving from the long walk._**

**_Magnus: It's in the kitchen and if you want food made from the old country, then come to BattleSnax in Mellowbrook. We have the finest there._**

**_Beezy: Nah, I'll take the kitchen._**

**_So Beezy leaves the crowd and enters the kitchen. As Heloise gets her seat beside January, she is being spotted by a pair of red-haired twins with big heads - Susan and Mary Test._**

**_Susan: Who's that small girl sitting next to our cousin?_**

**_Mary: That's Heloise from Miseryville. She's a scientist and a genius._**

**_Susan: Well we can't have her outsmart us! I say we make her dumb like our dear brother Johnny so that we're the only ones who are smarter than anyone else in the world! MWA HA HA HA HA!_**

**_Mary: First of all, you forgot Ronaldo. He's also a genius like us. And second of all, you're on your own on this one. I'm not going to get involved in this._**

**_Susan: Fine. I'll just have to make both Heloise and Ronaldo dumb!_**

**_SariSpy56: And remember folks, before Grandpa Archie tells his story, we need at least 2 reviews!_**

**_Chris: And remember to stay awesome!_**


	11. Brad of Duty: Johnny at War

_**SariSpy56: Welcome back to the House of Awesome!**_

_**Chris: And we've got great reviews from Protector of Men Roy.**_

_**Grandpa Archie: Now like I said earlier, my story is about video games and history.**_

_**Johnny: Video games good! History bad!**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Camera_

_Grandpa Archie: I just don't get it. People used to believe in things back in my days even war but now it's just kids playing indoors, well except my grandson Kick though. No wonder why he's different than most kids who pefered to play indoors rather than outdoors._

_End camera._

**_()()()()()_**

**_Gordon: So old man? What's your story called again?_**

**_Grandpa Archie: *sigh* It's called "Brad of Duty: Johnny at War."_**

**_Gordon: Oh._**

**_Just then the phone rang and Bling-Bling Boy the bartender gets the phone._**

**_Bling-Bling Boy: Hello?_**

**_Brad: Hi is Al there?_**

**_Bling-Bling Boy: Al who?_**

**_Brad: Al C. Holic._**

**_Bling-Bling Boy: Is Al C. Holic there? Alcholic? Is there an alcholic there?_**

**_The audience laugh at the prank call. Bling-Bling Boy gets upset._**

**_Bling-Bling Boy: Wait a minute! You're that same prank caller from the bar. Now you're doing it in House of Awesome. Listen here you white bellied jackass! When I get ahold of you, I'm gonna cut your stomach open and pull out your intestines!_**

**_The audience laugh even more._**

**_SariSpy56: Oh boy! Let's roll the clips of the prank calls in Bling-Bling Tavern! Roll it Wade!_**

**_Wade: On it dudette!_**

**_SariSpy56: And we're gonna call this segment "Ultimate Prank Calls!" Enjoy folks cause this'll be shown at certain times!_**

**_()()()()()_**

_Clip_

_Brad is in Kick's room sitting beside a very sick Kick. He had an idea to keep Kick entertained - prank calling. So he dialed the numbers to Bling-Bling's Tavern._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Bling-Bling's Tavern._

_Brad: Hello. Is Al there?_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Al?_

_Brad: Yeah Al. Last name Cholic._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Let me check. Phone call for Al. Alcholic. Is there an alcoholic here?_

_Smart Alec: Does Dukey count? (laughs)_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Oh wait a minute. Listen here you cracked up, white bellied jackass! When I find out who you are, I'm gonna kill you!_

_()()()()()_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Bling-Bling's Tavern._

_Brad: Hello is Mike there? Last name Crotch._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Hold on a minute. Mike Crotch! Mike Crotch! Has anybody seen my crotch?_

_The bar regulars laugh out loud._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Listen here you overweight, white bellied, no good jackass! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna chop your head right off and give it to my sweet Susan Test!_

_Dukey: Now that's just plain gross._

_Beezy: Tell me about it. Heh-heh._

_()()()()()_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Hello?_

_Brad: Hi is Ms. Problem here? First initials B.O._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Just a second. Is B.O. Problem here? B.O. Problem. Hey everybody! Do I have a B.O. Problem here?_

_Smart Alec: You're sure do!_

_The bar regulars laugh out loud at this._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Oh (BLEEP!) Listen here you (BLEEP) no good son of a (BLEEP)! When I find out who you are, I'm gonna (BLEEP) your (BLEEP) and eat your liver!_

_Brad: Man that fat kid can really curse out loud._

_Bling-Bling Boy: HEY!_

_Brad hangs up._

_()()()()()_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Bling-Bling's Tavern._

_Brad: Hi is my friend Amanda here? Last name Hugandkiss_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Just a second. Amanda Hugandkiss. Hey I'm looking for a man to hug and kiss! Why can't I find a man to hug and kiss?_

_Smart Alec: Maybe your standards are too high!_

_The bar regulars laugh._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Oh (BLEEP!) If I find out who you are, I'm gonna chop your legs right off and eat both your intestines and brain._

_Brad: Uh yeah this is Gordon Gibbles here and my address is 713 Dakota Sack (*author's note - I made up the address*)_

_Bling-Bling Boy: AHA! You've just made a mistake buster! Beezy, don't drink the beer from the tap until I come back ya hear?_

_Beezy: Wait what?_

_Seventeen minutes later, Bling-Bling Boy arrived at Kick Buttowski's house with a knife in his hand. He burst open the door like a mad man! He saw Gordon Gibbles gloating to Kick Buttowski who apparently is tied up and gagged and is sitting on the couch. Brad on the other hand is higing in the kitchen so that he won't get caught by Gordon._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Alright! Who in here is Gordon Gibbles?_

_Gordon: That would be me you overweight loser!_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Now listen here you rotten, spoiled son of a (BLEEP)! I'm gonna (BLEEP) kill you for prank calling me at the bar!_

_Gordon: Oh please don't kill me! I'm too scared and too beautiful to die!_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Whoa! I was only trying to scare you not to literally kill you here! Well it's back to the bar I go!_

_Then Bling-Bling Boy left._

_()()()()()_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Bling-Bling's Tavern._

_Brad: Hi I'm looking for Seymore. Last name Butt._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Hold on I'll check. Hey is Seymore here? Seymore Butt? Hey everybody I want to see more butt!_

_The bar regulars laugh their heads off._

_Bling-Bling Boy: What the (BLEEP!) When I get ahold of you, I'm gonna pull out your heart and mail it to Iraq!_

_End clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_The audience laugh and applaude at the same time._**

**_Grandpa Archie: Can we get on with th_****_e story now?_**

**_SariSpy56: Certainly sir._**

**_Grandpa Archie: Okay._**

* * *

><p><span>Brad of Duty: Johnny at War<span>

It was just a normal day in Mellowbrook. Well yeah it's normal alright, but on this particular day, a certain teenager by the name of Brad Buttowski is entering the Game Store. As he walks through the hallways looking for an interesting game, he notices something new.

Brad: Alright! "Call of Duty: World at War" video game is finally here! Yeah Brad!

So Brad walks up to the cashier where he saw a nerdy, pimpled-faced collage boy.

Brad: Hey buddy! I want to buy this sweet, damned video game if you please?

Cashier: I have a name y'know! It's Jeremy and I'm sorry, but this game is M rated. You're too young to play this.

Brad: Too young! I'm like 16 years old so I'm old enough to play this damned game! I'm not a little kid anymore and I'm not afraid of this game!

Jeremy: Um you have to be at least 18 to play this game and there's no way you're going to convince me to give this to you!

Brad: Tell ya what. If you let me buy this game, I'll arrange a date between you and a sister of my girlfriend. All expences paid.

Jeremy: Whoa! I did not know that you have a girlfriend but since you said that she has a sister who is hot, the game's yours.

Brad: Yeah Brad!

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Porkbelly, a certain Johnny Test is also entering the Game Store and caught his eyes on the new video game.

Johnny: AWESOME! "Call of Duty: World at War" is finally here and it's mine!

So Johnny walks up to the cashier where he saw an overweight man (*I'll just call him Bloaty.*)

Johnny: Hey there buddy. I would like to by this sweet game here?

Bloaty: No can do Johnny! This game is rated M and you're too young to play this!

Johnny: And tell me why I can't have it?

Bloaty: Because it's for players who are 18 and over and are mature enough to play this. You're 11 and you're not mature enough.

Johnny: Oh well then I guess I can't tell you that you're having a date with a very hot lady from the Grey Embassy.

Bloaty: Really?

Johnny: Yeah. My cousin from Mellowbrook just captured that babe and is holding her hostage as of now in her lab.

Bloaty: Ooh I must see this hot babe. Here's the game and I'm off to finally get a date with the hot babe from the Grey Embassy. Ta!

Then Bloaty went off.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Mellowbrook, Brad is kicking his computer since the new game didn't seem to be working. And as Brad keeps on kicking the computer, Kick Buttowski saw him and walks into Brad's room.

Brad: What do you want dillweed? Can't you see that I'm busy here?

Kick: Well I can see the problem with that computer of yours Brad.

Brad: Prove it.

Kick looks behind the computer and then at Brad.

Kick: Here's your problem. You need a new video card. Your old one won't work with this game.

Brad: Really eh?

Kick: And it's expensive nowadays.

Brad: I know how to get a free one! Wait right here.

2 hours later, Brad was holding a video card in his hand as he entered his room. Kick also entered his room so he can set it up.

Kick: Where did you get that video card with a star and moon on it?

Brad (evil grin on his face): Johnny's dorky sisters.

()()()()()

Susan and Mary were in their lab and tried to turn on their computer, but it didn't. Susan looked behind the computer and saw a huge hole behind the computer. Brad ripped the video card out of their computer. They saw the words "Yeah Brad!" on their computer in graffiti style.

Susan: OH MY GOD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BRAD BUTTOWSKI!

()()()()()

Kick finished installing the video card and suddenly the game was on. Brad was very happy at the sight of the really cool graphics.

Brad: Sweet graphics!

Kick: Whatever. I'm outta here.

Brad: By the way dillweed, since when were you so smart on computers?

Kick: Not telling ya.

Then Kick left the room.

()()()()()

Three days later, while Brad is being addicted to the game, his Grandpa Archie walked into the room and stands right in front of the TV with a firm look on his face causing Brad to stop the game.

Brad: What the hell old timer! I was at the part where I'm going to (BLEEP!) the enemy here!

Grandpa Archie: Watch your mouth young man and you're wasting your time on that piece of junk! Back in my days, World War II is a serious thing and both the Japanese and the Germans don't want to get killed by us Americans.

Brad: Whatever, you're just trying to get me to stop the game and do some school lessons. Like that is ever going to work!

Grandpa Archie: I'm outta here! People used to believe in things back in my time, now it's kids playing indoors. Speaking of kids, where the heck is Kick anyway?

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Porkbelly, Johnny came home from school and when he was about to play Call of Duty again in his room, he saw his neat freak dad Hugh being addicted to the game.

Johnny: Whoa! Didn't see that coming.

But when Johnny spoke those words, Hugh pauses the game and turns around to see Johnny standing behind him.

Hugh: Oh hi son. I'm just playing this game and then I'm off to cook some meatloaf.

Johnny: I see.

Hugh: Do you mind playing this game with me? I'm kinda lonely when you're at school plus this M rated game is so sweet.

Johnny: I don't mind at all.

A few days later, Johnny and Hugh became so addicted to the game that Lila, Susan and Mary had to cook their own dinner. Just then, Susan and Mary walk up to Johnny's room.

Susan: Hey why don't you guys hang out with your friends?

Hugh: We are Susan.

Hugh plays a troop and shot Harold's soldier in the game.

Susan: I meant outside dad.

Mary: Plus shouldn't you be at school Johnny?

Johnny: Mr. Teacherman gave all the kids a month off since he's got his own Call of Duty game at home.

Susan: And what will happn if Dark Vegan plans on taking over the Earth?

Johnny: He has his own game and is too addicted to conquer the world as of right now.

Susan: I wonder why?

()()()()()

In Dark Vegan's home, Dark Vegan is too busy playing the Call of Duty game. He didn't noticed that his daughter Jillian walked into his room.

Jillian: Dad! Dinner's ready.

Dark Vegan: Well I'm kinda busy here sweetheart!

Jillian: We're having toast for dinner.

Dark Vegan: Toast? I love toast. I'm coming.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Brad, Pantsy, Horace and Harold were playing multiplayer on the Call of Duty game. Brad's soldier shot Bling-Bling Boy's soldier.

Bling-Bling Boy (through word chat): Hey no fair! You have cheat codes on your side!

Brad (through word chat): Yeah Brad! By the way, is is there a Al C. Holic online?

Bling-Bling Boy: Let me see. Is anyone here an Alcoholic? An alcoholic?

Everyone but Brad said yes through chat.

Bling Bling Boy: Hey! Wait a minute! You're that same prank caller who uses the phone. Now your chatting online. Oh, you're so DEAD you white bellied jackass!

Brad: What are you going to do about it?

Bling-Bling Boy: This!

Bling-Bling Boy's soldier was strangling Brad's soldier. As Bling-Bling Boy's soldier was strangling Brad's soldier, Pantsy was strangling Brad for eating the last chocolate chip cookie. Brad's soldier, and Brad himself were strangled at the same time.

Bling-Bling Boy: Eh forget it. I'll deal with you later.

Bling-Bling Boy then logged off.

()()()()()

As for Gunther, he is too busy playing Call of Duty game that he's unable to help Kick with his stunts since Kick's ironically the only boy who didn't get addicted to the game. He also didn't notice that his mother walks inside his room and caused him to stop the game.

Helga: Gunther dear, why don't you go play outside with Kick instead of playing this addictive game? The game's not good for our Viking heritage.

But Gunther is too busy to hear what Helga said.

Helga: I give up. Magnus!

Magnus: Yes dear?

Helga: Gunther won't stop playing that evil video game!

Magnus: I'll deal with him right now! GUNTHER!

Gunther paused the game and looks at his father.

Gunther: Yeah?

Magnus: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PIECE OF CRAP? IS IT GOOD FOR OUR VIKING HERITAGE? BWA!

Gunther: Um...

Magnus: LET ME TRY IT!

But once Magnus grabs the remote, he starts to become too addicted to the game.

Magnus: I SAY THIS GAME'S FUN! BWA, BWA!

Helga: God dammit! Now Magnus' addicted as well. I'm outta here.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Ronaldo's place, Ronaldo was playing the game with Harold, Brad, Johnny, Hugh, Mouth, Pantsy, Horace, Magnus and Gunther on computer. Ronaldo seemed to do better than the other players as nerds have an eagle eye and know how far and strong a bullet can be in the game.

Ronaldo: Take that you worthless bunch of jackasses! Maybe someday you'll have science on your side.

Johnny (chatting online): Whatever. I'm outta here for now. The game's killing me.

Johnny logged off and went to the lab for a break.

Ronaldo: Ha ha! You'll never defeat the Dark One. Ha ha!

But all of a sudden, the screen changes into a red screen.

Ronaldo: What is that thing?

?: You'll do as I say slave. Repeat after me! "I will obey and serve Wacko forever!"

Ronaldo (in a sudden trance): I ... will ... obey ... and serve ...Wacko ... forever.

Then the screen changes into a small yet crazy man. It was Wacko the evil toymaker of Porkbelly.

Wacko: Now keep on saying that sentence until you're fully brainwashed is that understood?

Ronaldo: Yes master.

Wacko: Oh goody! Now with all men in my control, I will finally get a date with a lovely woman and no one can stop me! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

()()()()()

The next day, Ms. Chicarelli decided to go for a walk with Oskar and what they didn't see was an army of mind controlled men as if they were brainless zombies.

Ms. Chicarelli: AHHH! THE MEN ARE GOING TO OVERTHROW THE WOMEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

A few hours later, Mellowbrook is being invaded and populated by Wacko's mind controlled men. Most of the women (and old people) had to find sanctuary in their houses and keep all of Wacko's men outside. As for the women in the Buttowski household, they baricated the entire house. Among the people inside the house is Honey, Kendall, Ms. Chicarelli, Susan, Mary, Lila, Grandpa Archie (he's an old man), Dukey, Brianna, Wacky Jackie, January, Selena, Hallow and Kick (cause again he's the only boy not addicted to the game.)

Jackie: What are we to do?

Susan: Don't panic Jackie. We'll find a way to return this town to normal.

Kendall: Yeah but there's something that I don't really get at all.

Everyone: What?

Kendall: If all men were addicted to the game made by a insane loonatic called Wacko, they how come Kick isn't addicted to the game in the first place?

Mary: Yeah. That's something we don't know.

Grandpa Archie: We may never know.

Kick: I say we snap those men out of their trance!

Hallow: I second that!

Dukey: So do I cause I want my Johnny back!

Honey: Did that dog just talk?

Susan, Mary, January, Selena, Hallow, Kick, Dukey, Kendall and Jackie: No.

Grandpa Archie: Relax. I know he does.

Susan and Mary: You do?

Grandpa Archie: I've met him before in Area 51

_Grandpa Archie is on a vacation in Porkbelly when all of a sudden, Mr. Black and Mr. White cornered him and dragged the old man into the van._

_Mr. Black: We need you to come with us Archie Buttowski!_

_Mr. White: It's a matter of national security!_

_Grandp Archie: Such rude men in black dragging an innocent elder like me to the van. How unfortunate._

_A few hours later, Grandpa Archie is brought to Area 51 and presented before the General and Dukey (who is disguising as a soldier with a rare hair disorder.)_

_General: Welcome Archie Buttowski to Area 51!_

_Grandpa Archie: And why am I here where I should be visiting an old friend of mine a few years ago?_

_General: You're here for a reason Archie! We've been looking at your profile for many years even when you were just a paper boy. We need your help._

_Grandpa Archie: Why do you need my help? I'm just an old man with no experiences._

_Dukey: That may be true sir but you're not like most old men. Even if you are old, you're still very active as if you were 50 years younger._

_Grandpa Archie: Did that dog just talk?_

_General, Mr. Black, Mr. White and Dukey: No._

_Grandpa Archie: Don't lie._

_Dukey: Fine! I'm a talking dog created by two red-haired geniuses!_

_Grandpa Archie: Do they go by the name Susan and Mary Test?_

_Dukey: Yeah and how do you know that?_

_Grandpa Archie: Their cousin January._

_Dukey: Oh_

Grandpa Archie: It was a long story to tell.

Dukey: Okay now back to the plan. What are the things that video game addicts hate most?

Kick: Homework, school, chores, outside world and really cold water.

Kendall: Cold water?

Kick: Got soaked when I was addicted to video games once.

Kendall: Oh.

Honey: Now we need to load a lot of cold water in the water guns. Give me some time to do that.

Susan and Mary: We'll help.

Grandpa Archie: And we don't want to hurt the men like we did to the Japanese and the Germans back in my days.

Susan: Whatever.

()()()()()

Outside the house, the mind controlled men are scattering around town as if they were zombies. As for Wacko, he is enjoying a date with a hot babe.

Wacko: Life is good. And there are no men fighting against me for girls. Am I such a clever man?

Hot Babe: You sure are my man.

?: Not so fast Wacko!

Wacko: Who?

Kick Buttowski and the remaining people of Mellowbrook aim their water guns at Wacko which causes the hot babe to retreat.

Wacko: A shrimp boy leading a revolution? I though I took care of all the young boys and men!

Kick: Well first of all, I'm no shrimp! And second of all, I'm not affected by the game that you created!

Everyone gasp at this.

Susan: How did Kick know about that?

_As Kick installs the video car that Brad stole from Susan and Mary, he notices a symbol on the game. It is a large W with a golden crown on it._

_Kick: Wacko._

_?:Hey dillweed! Are you done yet?_

_Kick: Almost done Brad._

_Brad: Well get a move on!_

_Kick finished installing the video card and suddenly the game was on. Brad was very happy at the sight of the really cool graphics._

_Brad: Sweet graphics!_

_Kick: Whatever. I'm outta here._

_Brad: By the way dillweed, since when were you so smart on computers?_

_Kick: Not telling ya._

_Then Kick left the room._

Grandpa Archie: He know it.

Wacko: Well you're not getting the men back! MWA HA HA HA HA!

But he got soaked big time!

Wacko: OW! It's freezing!

As Wacko cries about his suit ruined by water, everyone else soak all the men with wet water and change them back to normal.

Brad: What the hell happened here?

Grandpa Archie: Let's just say that you've learned a valuable lesson here.

But the war ain't over yet.

Wacko: You may have won this round shrimp boy, but I'll be back!

Just then, Wacko's phone rang.

Wacko: Hello?

Brad: Hi is my friend Amanda here? Last name Hugandkiss

Wacko: Just a second. Amanda Hugandkiss. Hey I'm looking for a man to hug and kiss! Why can't I find a man to hug and kiss?

Johnny: Maybe your standards are too high!

The townspeople laugh.

Wacko: Oh (BLEEP!) If I find out who you are, I'm gonna kill you!

January: Well you're gonna have to wait since you're going to prison again!

Wacko: Oh (BLEEP!)

()()()()()

Extra Scene

Wacko spends most of his time in prison as a the bartender. Just then, the phone rang.

Wacko: Maximun Security Prison here.

?: Hi I'm looking for my friend Ms. Tinkles. First name Iwanna.

Wacko: Just a second. Iwanna Tinkle! Okay everyone put down your beers. I want a tinkle!

The prisoners laugh out loud.

Wacko: Listen here you blondie jackass! When I get out of this prison, I'm gonna mail your brain to Egypt!

Then Wacko hung up.

At the Buttowski household, the caller is revealed to be Johnny and Brad is right beside him laughing his head off.

Brad: Nice work dude.

Johnny: Thanks and it's too funny.

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grandpa Archie: And that's the end of my story. The End.<strong>_

_**SariSpy56: Wow that is like too funny but overall it's good.**_

_**Grandpa Archie: Why thank you.**_

_**Chris: And now we need a well deserving break!**_

_**SariSpy56: I agree and we need at least 2 reviews before we do the next story.**_

_**Brianna: I've got a story to tell!**_

_**SariSpy56: Really?**_

_**Brianna: Yeah and I called mine, "My Fair Lady"**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay and before we go, a new guest will be coming right after Brianna's story. He's in his 20s, has a ringtail and his last name starts with a C. **__**If you can manage to figure it out, you'll tell your own story right here after Brianna's story! And remember to stay AWESOME!**_


	12. Break 3

_**Break 3**_

* * *

><p>During the third break, Bling-Bling Boy is serving his customers some drinks when all of a sudden, the phone rang. It looks like that Brad is doing another prank call.<p>

Bling-Bling Boy: Hello?

Brad (on the phone): Is Anita here? Last name Bath.

Bling-Bling Boy: Hold on I'll check. Anita Bath. Hey everybody I need a bath!

Smart Alec: You sure do cause you stink!

The customers laugh out loud.

Bling-Bling Boy: Oh for crying out loud! If I find out who you are I'll shove a sausage down your throat and stick starving dogs in your butt!

Bling-Bling Boy then hung up.

()()()()()

_Camera_

_Bling-Bling Boy: I just hated getting pranked by that stupid, white bellied jackass! I'll get him someday, mark my words!_

_Smart Alec: Seriously Eugene! You need a bath. You stink!_

_Bling-Bling Boy: It's Bling-Bling Boy and I don't stink!_

_Bling-Bling Boy takes a sniff of himself and was shocked that he really is stinky._

_End camera._

()()()()()

In the lab room, Susan and Mary are busy making a device that can make anyone dumb.

Susan: Behold the Dumbinator!

Doofenshmirtz: Ooh you said inator!

Susan: Get out of here weirdo!

Doofenshmirtz: Fine.

Susan: This Dumbinator can make anyone super dumb with just one press of a button.

Mary: And who are you thinking to be the first victim?

Susan: Why Heloise of course.

Mary: Sounds reasonable.

Susan: Now let's find that little girl genius and make her super dumb! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

Just then, the phone rang.

Susan: Hello?

?: Hi I'm looking for a friend of mine. Last name Snotball. First name Eura.

Susan: Just a second. Eura Snotball! Hey you're a snotball!

Mary: WHAT! Now that's not very nice Susan!

Susan: What the? (went back to the phone) You rotten little brat! If I ever get a hold of you, I'll stick my teeth into your cheek and rip your face off!

Then Susan hung up.

Susan: Who was that person who made that call? And why is it that the caller sounded like an evil little girl?

However at the telephone booth, the caller is revealed to be no other than Heloise.

Heloise: MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Brad, Pantsy, Horace, January and Selena are watching a movie that Brad rented which is "Paint Your Wagon" and that it has guns and violence but instead it was a musical.

Brad: AH musical! I can't stand it!

Pantsy and Horace: Yeah! They're annoying.

Selena: Oh don't say that. I think it's fun.

Brad: *_Oh, why did they have to screw up a perfectly serviceable wagon story with all that fruity singing?*_

Selena: *_I thought it was toe-tappin' fun.*_

Brad: *_Singing is the lowest form of communication.*_

Selena:_ *Brad, you sing all the time.*_

Brad: *_No, I don't. I hate to rhyme.*_

January: *_You like musicals, don't you, Brad?*_

Brad: *_No, I don't. _

_I think they're bad._

_They're fake and phony_

_And totally wrong.*_

Pantsy_: *Wake up, Brad,_

_You're singing a song!*_

Brad_: *I wouldn't! _

_I couldn't!_

_I hate that stuff!*_

Selena_: *Now, Brad, listen,_

_I've had our videos,_

_We have plainly seen_

_You're a singing dancing_

_Entertainment machine!*_

()()()()()

Video

There's No Business Like Bling-Bling Boy's Business from Ramps of Horror

The curtains rolled up to reveal Selena and Bling-Bling Boy alone in the tavern.

Bling-Bling Boy: So. It's been a week since Brad ran out on you eh.

Selena: But I missed him a lot. I'm worried about him.

Bling-Bling Boy: Well here's the letter that Brad wrote for you before he left.

As Selena reads the letter, Brad makes his appearance (wearing a robe) and doing his musical.

Brad: *_While dating other girls the other day,_

_A thought occurred to me._

_I'd like to try most every girl_

_From here to "Timbuk-tee"._

_Oh, there's so many girls around the world_

_Of every shape and size._

_I want to nibble on Jamaican babes_

_And teriyaki thighs._

_I want to French-kiss a French girl_

_And spoon an English lady._

_Cause frankly, dear_

_To not be queer_

_Just makes me want to puke._

_So find yourself a man_

_Who'll want you in the sack._

_I recommend our dear old friend...Eugene Hamilton!*_

_()()()()()_

A Very Valuable Lesson For Brad Buttowski

As Honey and Brad waited until the operation is finished, Brad started to hear the singing voice of a man and a thematic song. It is called "Time of Dying" by 3 Days Grace.

_*On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, __I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, __I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, __I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, __I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying*_

End video

()()()()()

January: *_That was pretty weird, Brad,_

_But it could have been worse _

_You could have been carrying_

_A sequined verse.*_

Brad: *_I hate to dance, and prance and sing._

_That's really more of a dillweed thing.*_

Selena_: *I think you move like a young Baryshnikov.*_

Mr. Mittens (breaking in with a gun in his paws): *_Nobody move, or I'll blow your heads off!*_

All:Ohh

Mr. Mitten: Ohh.


	13. My Fair Lady

_**SariSpy56: Welcome back everyone to the House of Awesome.**_

_**Brianna: That's right and now it's my turn to tell the story. It's called "My Fair Lady"**_

_**SariSpy56: But let us thank Protector of Men Roy for the review shall we?**_

_**Brianna: Okay.**_

* * *

><p><span>My Fair Lady<span>

Once upon a time as if this was actually a fairytale, Gordon Gibble and his goons are busy finding a perfect hangout but all of the good ones have been taken. Just then, they stopped in front of an old mansion - the same one that was currently owned by a lovely maiden who goes by the name January Hawkins Test.

Gordon: This old mansion will be perfect for hour hangout!

Michael: Yeah but isn't that old mansion owned by January?

Gordon: Yeah but not for long. We're going to reposess it as our own.

Antonio: How?

Gordon: We're hiring a lawyer.

Michael: Which one?

Gordon: Phyllis Newman.

So Gordon pulls out his cellphone and calls Phyllis.

Phyllis (on the phone): Hello?

Gordon: Hello Phyllis Newman. I have a case for you.

()()()()()

Several hours later, Phyllis had White Leader defeated and had him sign the contract which'll give Gordon the posession of January's mansion.

White Leader: You're a spoiled, selfish teen and you know that!

Gordon: Whatever old timer.

White Leader: That mansion belongs to January's parents right before they died. You have no right to take that mansion away from January. That's her only home.

Gordon: Well that's too bad for her. She can find herself a new home. She doesn't need the mansion, right guys?

Antonio: Yes boss.

Michael: Yeah.

Gordon: This mansion will be our best hangout ever!

()()()()()

Meanwhile January is heading home from her busy schedule when all of a sudden, she saw Gordon and his goons inside her mansion. She was furious.

January: What the hell are you doing in my mansion?

Gordon: Well it's mine now so get lost!

January: What do you mean it's yours? I own this place fair and square.

Gordon: Well not anymore.

January: What do you mean by that?

Gordon: I hired a lawyer and had her make your boss sign the contract which gives me the posession of the mansion so boo hoo! You'll have to find yourself another home.

Furious at this, January grabs her remaining posessions and headed off to find a place to stay. Maybe she could stay with her aunt, uncle and cousins in Porkbelly.

()()()()()

But when January takes one step inside the house that her aunt, uncle and cousins lived in, Susan and Mary were furious and jealous at the same time. They don't like the idea of having their beautiful yet smarter cousin living with them due to the fact that their longtime crush - Gil Nexdor would fall in love with her instead of them.

Susan: Go find somewhere else to stay!

Mary: We don't want you here!

January: But-

Susan: NO BUTS WITCH! GET OUT!

Mary: AND DON'T COME BACK!

Hurt at this, January walks away from the house and out of her cousins' sight. Johnny and Dukey felt really sorry at this one.

Dukey: Y'know you guys are very cold.

Susan: Why do you two care about her? She's just a nobody and a loser.

Johnny: But she's our cousin. I bet that the next time you guys see her at the ball in Perkins Estate in 6 weeks, she'll be wth Gil Nexdor and not you dorks.

Susan: Ha! It'll never happen! He'll be with us instead of her.

Johnny: Fine but don't say I didn't warn you.

Mary: If you're so confident, how about we make a little wager to go along with it?

Johnny: Sure. If Gil actually falls in love with January OR another girl, you guys have to do whatever me and Dukey want for 3 months and you have to pay me $200.

Susan: And if he doesn't and falls in loev with us instead, you'll have to do some experiments for us without saying no for 6 months and you have to pay us $200.

Johnny: You madame have got yourself a wager.

Dukey: I'll hold the money.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, January is sitting on a bench since there's nowhere else to go. She didn't notice the station wagon driving right by and that inside the car is Honey Buttowski and her 8-year old daughter Brianna. Both women inside the car felt a bit suspicious of January so Honey parks the car and went out of the car to consoule January.

Honey: What on Earth are you doing here January? Aren't you suppose to be at home inside your mansion?

January: I have nowhere else to go and the mansion's reposessed by Gordon Gibbles with the help of his lawyer from Genoa City.

Honey: Why that selfish young man. Why didn't you stay with your aunt, uncle and cousins?

January: My two cousins hated me and told me to never go there again.

Honey: Oh. Why don't you stay with us until you get your mansion back?

January: Okay. Sounds reasonable.

So Honey and January walked into the car and drove home to Mellowbrook. As they got home, January is greeted by the Buttowski family (and unexpectedly Luigi Vendatta).

Honey: Make yourself a home January.

January: Why thank you Mrs. Buttowski.

As Honey leaves January alone with Brianna, Kick and Luigi, Brianna askes January a question.

Brianna: Can I ask you a question January?

January: Sure Briannna.

Brianna: I hope I'm not being too personal here but you seemed to resign to a life of a cocky tomboy.

January: I don't mind that one bit.

Brianna: Do you ever hope of anything better?

January: Something better for me? _*All I want is a place somewhere.*_

Brianna: And?

January: That's it.

Luigi: You could aim a little higher madame.

January: Oh let's see. _*Oh to have my mansion reposessed, _

_Far away from the wicked world, _

_With one bit of good luck _

_Oh, wouldn't it be loverly?_

_Lots of choc'late for me to eat _

_Lots of coal makin' lots of heat _

_Warm face, warm hands, warm feet, _

_Oh wouldn't it be loverly?_

_Oh, so loverly sittin' absobloomin'lutely still! _

_I would never budge 'til spring crept over the windowsill. _

_Someone's head restin' on my knee_

_Warm and tender as he can be _

_Who takes good care of me. _

_Oh wouldn't it be loverly?_

_Matching shoes for both me feet,_

_Dining on untainted meat,_

_A toilet what still has its seat.*_

January saw Wade, Beezy, Papercut and Murray all in a tiny washroom.

Wade, Beezy, Papercut and Murray: *_Oh wouldn't it be lovely?*_

Brianna, Kick and Luigi: *_Lovely. _

_Lovely.*_

January: *_Wouldn't it be lovely?* _Hmm you're right Brianna. I do want to have a better life. Thanks for the tip.

Brianna: Don't mention it.

Then Brianna, Kick and Luigi leave January alone.

Brianna: Listen here guys. I bet I can turn January into a proper lady in time for the annual ball at the Perkins Estate.

Kick: You really think you could do that sis?

Brianna: I'm positively sure about this.

Luigi: You've got yorself a bet. We shall see the results at the annual ball in six weeks.

()()()()()

For the next two weeks, Brianna had been busy teaching January on how to be a proper lady but to no avail since January is still her old self. In town, Brad, Pantsy and Horace were kicked out of Bling-Bling's Tavern for not being able to pay the tab and for starting a riot inside.

Bling-Bling Boy: If I ever see your ugly faces in here again, I'm gonna kill all three of you! Get yourselves a job and get lost!

All three boys went mad at this and walk away from the tavern.

Horace: Well this fat kid won't get us off the hook that easy for what we did earlier.

Pantsy: Yeah. I guess it's back to work for the three of us.

Brad: Why waste time on work? We're teenagers and we're suppose to be free as a bird. Why waste our time working for the rich and greedy?

Pantsy: And your point is...

Brad: *_The Lord above gave man an arm of iron _

_So he could do his job and never shirk. _

_The Lord gave man an arm of iron-but _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_Someone else'll do the blinkin' work!* _

All three_: *With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of luck you'll never work!*_

Brad_: *The Lord above made liquor for temptation, _

_To see if man could turn away from sin. _

_The Lord above made liquor for temptation-but _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_When temptation comes you'll give right in!*_

All three_: *With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of luck you'll give right in.*_

Brad_: *Oh, you can walk the straight and narrow; _

_But with a little bit of luck _

_You'll run amuck! _

_The gentle sex was made for man to marry, _

_To share his nest and see his food is cooked. _

_The gentle sex was made for man to marry-but _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_You can have it all and not get hooked*._

All three_: *With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of luck you won't get hooked. _

_With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of bloomin' luck!_*

Brad_: *The Lord above made man to help is neighbor, _

_No matter where, on land, or sea, or foam. _

_The Lord above made man to help his neighbor-but _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_When he comes around you won't be home!*_

Pantsy and Horace_: *With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_You won't be home.*_

Brad_: *They're always throwin' goodness at you; _

_But with a little bit of luck _

_A man can duck! _

_Oh, it's a crime for man to go philandrin _

_And fill his wife's poor heart with grief and doubt. _

_Oh, it's a crime for man to go philanderin'-but _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_You can see the bloodhound don't find out!*_

All three_: *With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of luck she won't find out! _

_With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of bloomin' luck!_

_He doesn't have a tuppence in his pocket. _

_The poorest bloke you'll ever hope to meet. _

_He doesn't have a tuppence in his pocket-but _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_He'll be movin' up to easy street. _

_With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of luck, _

_He's movin' up. _

_With a little bit...with a little bit... _

_With a little bit of bloomin luck*_

Brad: Well that certainly makes us feel better about ourselves eh fellas?

Pantsy: Oh yes sir. It does.

?: Oh Brad!

Brad turned around and saw Jackie waving at him.

Brad: What is it Wacky Jackie?

Jackie: I heard that your sister is going to make January a proper lady in time for the annual ball at the Perkins Estate in just four weeks from now.

Brad: Oh really eh?

Jackie: Yeah and I just heard from January's uncle that her cousins are pulling off a wager to see of Gil Nexdor falls in love with January or not.

Brad: Ooh this'll be exciting in four weeks from now. Yeah Brad!

()()()()()

The next day, January was dragged into Brianna's room for her lessons. The annual ball is just two weeks away and January is still her old self.

Brianna: Alright now let's try one more lesson. Repeat after me.

January: Okay.

Brianna: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plains.

January: Thee ran ... in span... It's no use Brianna. I'm not cultural enough.

The girls didn't notice that Luigi Vendatta is by the doorway looking rather confident than ususal.

Luigi: Care to forfeit the bet my sweet?

Brianna: No. Come on January. I believe in you.

January then gives her best shot and saying the phrase in a proper way.

January (properly): The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plains.

Brianna: Say it again!

January: *_The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plains.*_

Brianna: *_I think she's got it!*_

Luigi: *_Oh yes she's got it!*_

January: *_The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plains*_

Brianna: By Stumps she's got it! *_Now where does it rain?*_

January: *_On the plain. On the plain*_

Brianna: *_And where's that soggy plain?*_

?: _*Pizza! Pizza!*_

The three stop singing and saw a cheerful Murry the Hippo standing at th doorway.

Brianna: Murray! Get your own song!

Murray: Fine. _*I'm getting pizza in the morning. Ding-dong the pepperoni's gonna shine.*_

()()()()()

And so Brianna keeps on teaching January on how to be a proper lady and by the time they've finished, the annual ball at the Perkins Estate had yet to begin today. The entire Buttowski family had dressed in their finest (with the exception of Kick deciding to wear a black tuxedo rather than the one he wore at his aunt's wedding cause to him, the blue tuxedo is a disgrace) and January have also dressed in her finest as well with the help of Brianna. She wore a beautiful white dress and her hair is no longer in a ponytail. Instead, her long golden hair (with red highlights) is loose and natural.

Brianna: Are you ready January?

January (in a proper tone): Yes. I'm feeling a bit nervous that's all.

Brianna: Okay and once we get there, you'll be referred to as Janvier instead of January alright.

Janvier: Yes Brianna.

So the entire family went into Honey's car and drove to the Perkins Estate. As they get inside the estate, Janvier could see her aunt, uncle and her cousins (and Dukey the dog) among the guests as well. Susan and Mary, dressed in their finest are very confident with their little bet because Gil Nexdor is also in the ball as well. Before they could make a move, a sevant had an annoucement to make.

Servant: May I present the Buttowski family and their guest for the evening, Janvier from Cuba.

The guests were stunned as Janvier makes her entrance. She was pretty nervous at the attention she recieves, but managed to hide it. Just then, she is approached by Gil.

Gil: Wow. You're so beautiful Janvier.

Janvier: Why thank you.

Gil: By the way, I'm Gil Nexdor. May I have this dance for a bit?

Janvier: I would be delighted to accept the offer Gil.

As Gil and Janvier waltz, Susan, Mary, Dukey and Johnny saw the results. Johnny and Dukey exchange high-fives while Susan and Marry went furious because Gil didn't ask them for a dance.

Johnny: Looks like my instincts are true after all. Now pay up $200 csyco sisters!

Susan and Mary sighed in defeat and hand Johnny 200 bucks since he won the wager. As for Janvier and Gil, Gil waltzed her to his closest friend Darien Perkins.

Gil: Janvier, I would like you to meet my good buddy Darien.

Darien: How do you do Miss Janvier?

Janvier: I'm feeling absolutely great.

Darien: May I have this dance m'lady?

Janvier: Certainly.

So Darien and Janvier waltzed from the grand room and into the garden while a song plays in their heads.

_Janvier: *So this is love, _

_Mmmmmm _

_S__o this is love _

_So this is what makes life divine _

_I'm all aglow, _

_Mmmmmm _

_And now I know*_

_Darien: *And now I know* _

_Both: *The key to all heaven is mine*_

_Janvier: *My heart has wings, _

_Mmmmmm _

_And I can fly*_

_Both: *I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky _

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of _

_Mmmmmm _

_Mmmmmm So this is love*_

Darien: You look familiar. Have I seen you before?

Janvier: Probably.

Darien: You reminded me of January Test from the White Embassy.

Janvier: Would I lie to you if I'd told you that I'm January?

Darien: So you are January?

January: Yes.

Darien: What makes you a proper lady anyway?

So January tells Darien the entire story. Once she was finished, Darien had sympathy for her and they continued to waltz until January had to go home.

()()()()()

It was a lovely night for both the Buttowski family and January (she no longer have to go by the name Janvier anymore.) but January couldn't possibly go to bed now.

Honey: But January. You must go to bed.

January: _*Bed! __Bed! _

_I couldn't go to bed! _

_My head's too light to try to set it down! _

_Sleep! Sleep! _

_I couldn't sleep tonight. _

_Not for all the jewels in the crown! _

_I could have danced all night! _

_I could have danced all night!_

_ And still have begged for more. _

_I could have spread my wings _

_And done a thousand things _

_I've never done before. _

_I'll never know _

_What made it so exciting; _

_Why all at once _

_My heart took flight. _

_I only know when he _

_Began to dance with me _

_I could have danced, danced, danced all night!_ *

()()()()()

The next morning, January had to go and live with White Spy for a while until he and White Leader can figure out a way to get January's mansion back from Gordon. January had also put her proper self in use and got a job as an English waitress in Tinier Inn. One day, while January is at work, White Spy gets a visit from his former rival Black Spy.

White Spy: Hey.

Black Spy: Hey. I've heard that January's mansion has been reposessed by a rich kid named Gordon Gibbles from West Mellowbrook six weeks ago am I right?

White Spy: Yeah and he is a no good, selfish, spoiled teenager. He's ten times worse than that general we've encountered in outer spaec several months ago.

Black Spy: Dang. We need to find a way to get her mansion back and fast.

White Spy: My leader and I have already getting it taken cared of.

Black Spy: Well wouldn't it be too much to ask if Black Leader and I could help as well?

White Spy: Why not?

()()()()()

Later at night, Darien decided to pay a visit to January when all of sudden, he saw Black Spy entering White Spy's house for a secret plan. Darien just stands at the doorway, thinking about what to do when January sees him.

Darien: _*When she mentioned how her aunt bit off the spoon, _

_She completely done me in. _

_And my heart went on a journey to the moon, _

_When she told about her father and the gin. _

_And I never saw a more enchanting farce _

_Than that moment when she shouted "move your bloomin' "..._ *

But the song was interrupted when the door went open to reveal White Spy's housekeeper Mrs. Avory.

Mrs. Avory: May I help you sir?

Darien: I'm Darien Perkins and is Miss January here at this moment?

Mrs. Avory: I'm sorry, but she's at work at Tinier Inn at this moment.

Darien: Well give her these bouquets and tell her that I'll wait for her on the street where she live.

Mrs. Avory: Yes sir.

Darien: _*I have often walked down this street before; _

_But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before. _

_All at once am I _

_Several stories high. _

_Knowing I'm on the street where you live. _

_Are there lilac trees in the heart of town? _

_Can you hear a lark in any other part of town? _

_Does enchantment pour _

_Out of ev'ry door? _

_No, it's just on the street where you live! _

_And oh! _

_The towering feeling _

_Just to know somehow you are near. _

_The overpowering feeling _

_That any second you may suddenly appear! _

_People stop and stare. _

_They don't bother me. _

_For there's no where else on earth that I would rather be. _

_Let the time go by, _

_I won't care if I _

_Can be here on the street where you live.*_

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Tinier Inn, January is working hard until she is harrassed by Ms. Chicarelli.

Ms. Chicarelli: Get me some more biscuits young lady and some juicy meat for Oskar!

January: Yes m'am.

Ms. Chicarelli: And make it snappy!

January sighs.

January: _*I've a fancy skirt,_

_And a clean white blouse,_

_But I miss the days when formulas_

_Blew up my skirt._

_I was hopping mad_

_And I cried to sleep,_

_But I long for the mansion where I lived._

_She was true to me,_

_My own home of wramth,_

_And when I passed out drunk from Cheetah Chug,_

_She understood._

_Life was so sublime.*_

Just then, January saw Gordon opening the door of her former mansion while holding ferns.

Gordon: *_Well, boo hoo, cuz I'm_

_Hanging ferns in the mansion where you lived!* _If I had your voice, I'd talk sing everything.

This makes January shocked and miserable at the same time.

()()()()()

The next day, Brianna, Darien and Luigi decided to check on January at Tinier Inn. January doesn't look too happy.

Brianna: So how are you January?

January: I'm so miserable. I can't even get my mansion back from Gordon! I'm stuck to being a miserable girl forever.

Luigi: Do not worry madamoiselle. We'll get your mansion back somehow. Please wait for it to happen in three days.

January: Okay.

Darien: And I'll get some help in case Gordon decide to go this the hard way.

()()()()()

Three days later, January (in her former tomboyish self) decided to check on her mansion and what she saw that was weird is that Gordon's dad is spanking Gordon while giving White Leader the deed to the mansion. White Leader then gives the deed to January.

White Leader: Your mansion is once again reposessed by you. Come inside.

By the time January enters her mansion, the entire town gave her a surprise party.

January: You planned this for me?

Brianna: Yeah and it's great to have you back in your mansion.

And so, the entire town and January had a great party inside the house while Gordon continues on getting spanked by his dad. They all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: That was beautiful Brianna.<strong>_

_**Chris: Yeah and I like the part where Gordon gets spanked by his dad in the end.**_

_**Brianna: Why thank you.**_

_**SariSpy56: Well it's getting too late to do some clips and segments so the next time we come here, we'll be introducing you the infamous Cooper Gang from Paris. But we need at least 2 reviews though. And stay awesome.**_


	14. Kendall Perkins in Wonderland

_**SariSpy56: Welcome back everyone to the House of Awesome! Now like I said earlier, we will be introducing the infamous Cooper Gang from Paris!**_

_**Gordon: Well where is this so called Cooper Gang? They're basically not going to show up anyway!**_

_**So Gordon pulls out his golden cellphone and before he had the chance to dial, a blue and golden blur swiped the phone off of Gordon's hand. What's now on Gordon's hand is a blue and white calling card.**_

_**Gordon: What the? Where did my phone go?**_

_**Ms. Chicarelli: Who cares about that dunb phone. Now be quiet while Oskar and I enjoy this delicious mint cake that the pink giant and the green dwarf gave me earlier.**_

_**SariSpy56: Pink giant and green dwarf eh?**_

_**Ms. Chicarelli: Yes now be quiet!**_

_**But as soon as Ms. Chicarelli had the chance to take a bite off the cake, Oskar saw a black and red bomb inside the cake and it exploded right on their faces, causing them to cough repeatly.**_

_**Ms. Chicarelli: WHO PUT THAT BOMB IN MY CAKE!**_

_**Gunther: I think I know who did it.**_

_**?: You've got that right.**_

_**Gunther: Did you say something Kick?**_

_**Kick: No.**_

_**Just then, the ceiling window flung open and a smoke bomb exploded inside. Everyone in the room began to cough as three figures enter the room. When the smoke clears, we saw the infamous Cooper Gang - Sly, Bentley and Murray.**_

_**Sly: Sorry we came in late and crashed the party.**_

_**SariSpy56: Apology accepted.**_

_**Protector of Men Roy: What took you guys so long?**_

_**Sly: Two words. Inspector Fox.**_

_**Murray: And we've been chased again by her.**_

_**Bentley: When will she ever quit?**_

_**Kendall: Um who's Inspector Fox?**_

_**Sly: She's a cop working for Interpol and she's always on my tail. But she's one hot babe.**_

_**Brad: One hot babe eh? I like to meet her someday.**_

_**But Brad gets slapped in the face by a jealous Selena.**_

_**Brad: OW! What was that for Selena?**_

_**Selena (english): That's for trying to cheat on me.**_

_**Brad: It's not what you think Selena. I won't date another girl but you Selena and I swear!**_

_**Chris: Speaking of girl, I think it's time to roll a clip on how Brad tries to get a date.**_

_**Brad: I'm doomed.**_

_**SariSpy56: Roll the clip Wade!**_

_**Wade: On it.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Clip._

_Brad is out with his friends as usual when all of a sudden, the boys saw a beautiful blonde girl wearing a hot pink bikini._

_Brad: Hello babe!_

_Horace: She's so freaking hot!_

_Pantsy: Just the sight of her just makes my eyes burn but who cares._

_Brad: Step aside my good friends and watch how the Brad handles this._

_Horace: Now hold it right there Brad. We're not letting you get this babe all to yourself._

_Pantsy: Yeah. We love her just as much as you do!_

_Brad: Fine. We'll see who'll get to date the babe by playing Rock Paper Scissor!_

_Horace and Pantsy: Deal._

_Brad: But we've go to know her name by the way._

_Pantsy: If there's one thing that my little brother Mouth knows is that this babe's name is Jessica._

_Horace: Can we get on with Rock Paper Scissor?_

_Brad: Fine._

_All three: Once...twice...SHOOT!_

_Pantsy and Brad shoot Rock while Horace shoots scissor. Horace is out which only leaves Brad and Pantsy to decide on who gets to date Jessica._

_Pantsy and Brad: Once...twice...SHOOT!_

_But it was a tie as both Pantsy and Brad shoot paper._

_Horace: Again._

_Pantsy and Brad: Once...twice...SHOOT!_

_But it was another tie as both boys shoot rock_

_Horace: One more time._

_Pantsy and Brad: Once...twice...SHOOT!_

_This time, Pantsy shoots scissor while Brad shoots rock which means that rock beats scissior and Brad won._

_Brad: Yeah Brad. Now you guys watch as the Brad gets a date with Jessica._

_So Pantsy and Horace watched as Brad approaches Jessica._

_Brad: Excuse me Jessica. Would you care to go out with the Brad? You can't resist._

_Jessica: How about on the 30th of Feburary loser._

_Then Jessica walked away from Brad who is now crying in defeat due to the fact that his plan failed._

_Pantsy: Y'know Horace, that whole thing about dating the girl isn't worth it._

_Horace: I agree._

_Pantsy: Wanna go to the arcade and beat up some nerds?_

_Horace: I'm in!_

_End Clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Right after the clip ended, Brad is blushing mad._**

**_SariSpy56: Well Brad couldn't get any dumber on this, but come on folks, let's give him a hand._**

**_Everyone went clapping but most of them were still laughing._**

**_Ronaldo: Wait a minute! We still don't know who's next to tell a story!_**

**_Murray: Oh can I tell a story? I promise that mine is really good and not lame like Wacky Jackie's!_**

**_Jackie: Hey!_**

**_SariSpy56: Knock yourself out Murray and the crowd's yours._**

**_Murray: Thank you!_**

**_Bentley: What's the story this time Murray? It better not be about pizza like last time._**

**_Murray: No pizza this time. It's the story about a girl who must go to another dimension in order to find her friend (or if most people would say boyfriend) who went missing. I call mine "Kendall Perkins in Wonderland"._**

**_Jackie: Great. It's all about Kendall isn't it?_**

**_Murray: Now all of you behave as 'the Murray' tells the story._**

**_Amy (whispering): I bet the pairing of this is Kendall and Kick for sure._**

**_Jackie: I heard that!_**

**_Murray: Now we all know that the pairing of this is Kick and Kendall but as I tell the story, it's your job to find another pairing in the story. The winner will get to tell a story after me._**

**_SariSpy56: This'll be good._**

**_Murray: Once a upon a time in a small town..._**

* * *

><p><span>Kendall Perkins in Wonderland<span>

It was a rather bored day at school for the kids in Ms. Fitzpatrick's class. The class have to listen to the teacher's lecture until the clock strikes 3 and then, they can all have some fun. But before the clock can strike three, Ms. Fitzpatrick had an annoucment.

Ms. Fitzpatrick: Now class. We will be doing a project on anything related to the Victorian Era. You may work in partners, but I'm choosing the partners.

The class groaned at this.

Ms. Fitzpatrick: Now let me see. Jackie Wackerman will work with...

Jackie: KICK BUTTOWSKI! I WANT TO WORK WITH HIM CAUSE HE'S SO AWESOME!

Ms. Fitzpatrick: Nice try Ms. Wackerman. You're working with Ronaldo Van Hazel.

Jackie: NO!

Ms. Fitzpatrick: Kendall Perkins will be working for Kick Buttowski

Jackie: NO!

As the bell rang and the kids running out of school, Jackie shot a dirty look at Kendal.

Kendall: What?

Jackie: I'll get you for this Kendall! You think you can steal my man?

Kendall: Clarence's not your man.

Jackie: Oh yes he is! And I'm not going to let you ruin his awesomeness you snobby witch!

But Kendall didn't say anything as she and Kick walk away from Wacky Jackie and went to Kendall's place.

()()()()()

Kick: What topic are we working on for the Victorian Era?

Kendall: Y'know for once, I haven't though of an idea yet.

Kick: All the good topics have been taken.

Kendall: Oh let's just find what topic we will do though some of those old Victorian books daddy gave to me when I was a kid.

So Kick and Kendall searched though all Victorian and English books to find a good topic, but to no avail. Just then, a book caught Kick's eyes. It has a picture of a little girl and a really big cat up on a tree.

Kick: What this book?

Kendall: Oh that's _Alice in Wonderland _by Lewis Carroll. It's an English novel made in the 19th century.

Kick: What is it about?

Kendall: A girl who follows a white rabbit to a place called Wonderland. Never mind that right now. We still need to find a good topic for the Victorian Era. Now keep looking!

So Kick and Kendall searched through every single Englisn and Victorian book but they still can't find the right topic. A few minutes later, both kids are worn out from searching every single book.

Kick: So tired.

Kendall: Must...keep...looking...for...good...topic...zzzzz!

Soon Kick and Kendall fell fast asleep.

()()()()()

BANG!

Kendall woke up with a start. She felt a sudden pain on her head as if someone knocked her out. Then she realized that a big book had been knocked out of her shelf by her cat Hansel and somehow knocked her out cold.

Kendall: Hansel you naughty kitty! Must you always be so clumsy?

Hansel: Meow.

When Kendall is fully awake, she notices that something is oddly different - Kick Buttowski isn't in her room.

Kendall: Clarence? Where the biscuits is he? It's not like he took off or something.

So Kendall walks out of her room to the outside world while Hansel follows her. Once Kendall is outside, she saw a maroon colored cat wearing some sort of tuxedo and is holding a rather large pocket watch.

Kendall: What an odd looking cat.

When the cat looks at his watch, he went into complete shock as if he had a heart attack.

Maroon Cat: Oh my goodness! I'm very late for something very important.

Kendall: _Must be the tea party he's attending to based on the clothes that he's wearing._

As the Maroon Cat runs off, Kendall and Hansel follow him.

Kendall: Oh please wait for me! Oh and my cat as well!

Maroon Cat: No time to say hello! Goodbye I'm late, late, late!

Then the Maroon Cat disappears inside a small cave by the Food N' Fix.

Kendall: My oh my. What an unusual place to go and have tea? It's not polite to go inside someone's home without permission.

But her curiousity and Hansel's encouragement got the best of her.

Kendall: I wonder. Maybe it'll lead me to where Clarence is.

So Kendall (with Hansel's encouragement) decided to explore the cave when all of a sudden, Kendall trips and falls into a small hole which seems to be bottomless. Hansel on the other hand remains untripped and clumsy until he decided to go with Kendall in the bottomless hole.

Hansel: MEOW!

Kendall: Oh Hansel. Must you always follow me to my doom?

Hansel: Meow.

Kendall: Oh I suppose that we'll be in Heaven soon.

But instead of falling to their doom, Kendall and Hansel are saved by floating slowly to the bottom because of Kendall's skirt.

Kendall: How very unusual.

Hansel: Meow.

So Kendall and Hansel slowly floated down until they hit the floor of a very unsual (or as I would say artistically) hall.

Kendall: Very stange indeed.

But her eyes suddenly caught on something moving in the hall. It was the Maroon Cat again.

Kendall: Oh please wait Mr. Cat!

Maroon Cat: I have no time! I'm very late!

Kendall: Oh please wait for us!

Maroon Cat: No time to say hello! Goodbye I'm late, late, late!

Kendall and Hansel gave chase to the Maroon Cat until he lost them and retreats to a very small door at the end of the hallway. Kendall and Hansel tried to pry the door open but the doorknob suddenly came to life.

Doorknob: OW! It hurts!

Kendall: I beg your pardon sir. I didn't know that you could talk.

Doorknob: Oh I always talk all the time my dear. Why are you and that cat of yours here anyway?

Kendall: You see I'm chasing the Maroon Cat who somehow went through there and I'm looking for a friend who wore a jumpsuit and helmet. Have you by any chance seen him?

Doorknob: Oh I do saw him earlier!

Kendall: Where did he went to?

Doorknob: Why he went through here a few hours ago alone but I have no record of where he's heading off to.

Kendall: May my cat and I go though the door so that we can find both my friend and the Maroon Cat?

Doorknob: I'm sorry dear but you and your cat are certainly too big to get through.

Kendall: Isn't there another way?

Doorknob: But of course dear. You see that glass table over there?

Kendall turns around and saw a glass table. On it was a little bottle.

Kendall: Yes.

Doorknob: There's a bottle there and on it is the instructions.

Kendall: Why thank you.

So Kendall and Hansel walk towards the glass table and Kendall picks up the bottle. There was a note that reads,

**"Drink Me"**

Kendall: Okay if that's what the note says.

So Kendall takes a sip and gives Hansel some. All of a sudden, Kendall and Hansel began to shrink until they were about 3 inches high. Both are very happy!

Kendall: It works! Now we can get through!

Doorknob: But there's one little problem.

Kendall: And what's that?

Doorknob: I'm locked. You need a key to do so. It's on the glass table.

Kendall tries to get up to get the key but being 3 inches tall, she's unable to do so.

Kendall: Oh no. How are we able to get the key and go through?

Doorknob: Try the box.

All of a sudden, a box appears before Kendall and Hansel. Kendall opens the box and inside were tasty cookies. Each had a message that reads,

**"Eat me"**

Kendall: Why that'll work.

Hansel: Meow.

But as soon as both Kendall and Hansel ate a piece, they began to grow at enormous size, so enormous that Kendall hits the ceiling.

Kendall: Oh dear. Now we'll never get out.

So Kendall burst into tears which floods the entire hall. Hansel (who definetly hates water) ran up to Kendall's shoulder who is still crying.

Doorknob: Get the bottle before it's too late!

Kendall did what the doorknob said and took a sip from the bottle as well as Hansel. Then, both Kendall and Hansel shrink back to 3 inches tall and fell inside the bottle.

Kendall: Oh dear what an aweful situation we're in.

Luckly for Kendall and Hansel, the bottle is small enough to go through the keyhole and into the open sea as if they were stranded similar to Ishmael from the book called _Moby Dick. _The water and waves were not in the color blue as usual. Instead, the color itself is more of a violet and green color than blue. When Kendall and Hansel helplessly stare at the waves, they soon drifted to tireness.

Kendall: *yawn* The waves are making me sssooo...sssleepy.

Hansel: Meow.

Kendall: Can't...stay...awake...any longer. Zzzz.

Then Kendall and Hansel fell fast asleep.

()()()()()

Kendall and Hansel had been drifted to shore and what they saw were animals running around a big rock and on that rock was the badger wearing a Victorian governor suit.

Animals_: *Forward, backward, inward, outward _

_Come and join the chase _

_Nothing could be drier _

_Than a jolly caucus race_

_Backward, forward, outward, inward _

_Bottom to the top _

_Never a beginning _

_There can never be a stop*_

Badger_: *To skipping, hopping, tripping fancy free and gay _

_Started it tomorrow _

_But will finish yesterday*_

Badger_: *'Round and 'round and 'round we go _

_Until forevermore _

_For once we were behind _

_But now we find we are be-*_

Badger_: *Foreward, backward, inward, outward _

_C__ome and joing the chase _

_Nothing could be drier _

_Than a jolly caucus race!* _I say my dear, you've never get dried before!

Kendall: Get dried?

Badger: Well you must join the others to get dried off.

Kendall: But wait Mr. Badger. I have a question to ask!

Badger: Ask away.

Kendall: Have you by any chance see a boy wearing a jumpsuit and helmet?

Badger: Yes and he went to the forest.

Kendall: Thanks.

So Kendall and Hansel hurried off to find Kick in the forest when all of a sudden, Hansel stared to growl.

Kendall: What is it Hansel?

Hansel: MEOW!

Kendall turns around and immediately saw a pair of twins (DiPazzi Twins) but is curious at what they are. When she looks at the collars of the twins, there were words that reads.

**"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum"**

Kendall: Very odd.

Dee: Why so odd m'lady?

Kendall: I beg your pardon.

Dum: Oh we get that remark all the time.

Dee: Care to join us for fun games?

Kendall: No thanks. I'm looking for a boy who went missing.

Dee: What does he look like?

Dum: Are you in love with him?

Kendall laughs at this.

Kendall: Well we're just friends and he wore a white jumpsuit and helmet. Oh and he's very small.

Dum: Well we do saw him earlier and we know where he went to.

Kendall: You do?

Dee: But in order for us to tell you, you must listen to one of our stories.

Kendall: Well okay.

Dee: Splendid!

Dum: We shall tell you a story about an owl and a female carpenter.

()()()()()

_The Owl and the Jackie_

_Tweedle Dum: The sun was shining on the sea  
><em>_Shining with all his might  
>Tweedle Dee: He did his very best to make<br>The billows smooth and bright  
>Tweedle Dum: And this was odd because it was<br>Both: The middle of the night  
>The Owl called Ms. Puffins and the carpenter called Jackie.<br>__Were walking close at hand  
>The beach was wide<br>From side to side  
>But much too full of sand<br>Jackie: Ms. Puffins  
>Tweedle Dee: Said Jackie<br>Jackie: My brain begins to perk  
>We'll sweep this clear in 'alf a year<br>If you don't mind the work  
>Ms. Puffins: Work? The time has come<br>Tweedle Dum: Ms. Puffins said  
>Ms. Puffins: To talk of other things<br>Of shoes and ships and sealing wax  
>Of cabbages and queens<br>And why the sea is boiling hot  
>And whether pigs have wings<br>Calloo-Callay  
>No work today!<br>We're cabbages and queens  
>As Jackie is thrown to the beach, she saw a bed of oysters so she tells it to Ms. Puffins who then paid the oysters a visit.<br>Ms. Puffins: __Oh, uh, Oysters, come and walk with us  
>The day is warm and bright<br>A pleasant walk  
>A pleasant talk<br>Would be a sheer delight  
>Jackie: Yes, should we get hungry on the way<br>We'll stop and, uh, have a bite  
>Tweedle Dee: But Mother Oyster winked her eye<br>And shook her heavy head  
>She knew too well<br>This was no time to leave her Oyster bed  
>Mother Oyster: The sea is nice,<br>Take my advice  
>And stay right here<br>Tweedle : Mum said  
>Ms. Puffins: Yes, yes, of course, of course, but, uh, ha, ha<br>The time has come, my little friends  
>To talk of other things<br>Of shoes and ships and sealing wax  
>Cabbages and queens<br>And why the sea is boiling hot  
>And whether pigs have wings, ha ha<br>Callo-Callay  
>Come, run away<br>With cabbages and queens!  
><em>_So the Oysters followed Ms. Puffins to the surface while Jackie gets busy on building a restaurant. Several minutes later, all the oysters are inside.  
>Ms. Puffins: <em>_Well, now, uh, let me see  
>Ah, a loaf of bread is what we chiefly need!<br>Jackie: Listen, how 'bout some pepper and salt and vinegar, eh?  
>Ms. Puffins: Well, yes, yes, splendid idea, ha ha!<br>Very good, indeed  
>Now, if you're ready, Oysters, dear<br>We can begin the feed  
>Oysters: Feed?<br>Ms. Puffins: Oh, yes, the time has come, my little friends  
>To talk of food and things<br>Jackie: Of peppercorns and mustard seeds  
>And other seasonings!<br>We'll mix 'em all together  
>In a sauce that's fit for queens<br>Calloo-Callay  
>We'll eat today<br>Like cabbages and queens!  
>As Jackie is peparing to serve the guests, she noticed that the Oysters were nowhere to be found and that Ms. Puffins is sweating.<br>Ms. Puffins: I, uh, weep for you. I (hic), oh excuse me I deeply sympathise  
>For I've enjoyed your company, oh much more<br>Than you realize  
>Jackie: Little Oysters? Little Oysters?<br>Tweedle Dee & Dum: But answer, there came none  
>And this was scarcely odd because<br>They'd been eaten  
>Every one!<br>Ms. Puffins Oh my goodness! The time has come!  
>And so, the hammer wielding Jackie chased Ms. Puffins to the sunset.<br>Dee and Dum: With cabbages and queens!_

()()()()()

Dee and Dum: The end.

Kendall: That was a very sad story.

Dee: And since you cooperated, we shall tell you where your friend ran off to.

Dum: Yeah. He went that way!

Tweedle Dum points at the red path with yellow and white stones on it.

Kendall: Why thank you.

Dee: Anytime m'lady!

Dum: If you're done finding your friend, will you join us again for games and stories?

Kendall: Maybe some other time.

Dee: We can wait.

And so, Kendall and Hansel followed the red path to find Kick.

()()()()()

Kendall and Hansel stumble across and odd-looking house with a hat on the roof. There seem to be steam and smoke coming out of the backyard.

Kendall: I wonder who lives there.

Hansel: Meow.

Just then, Kendall and Hansel heard music and singing. Kendall, out of curiousity, decided to look at the backyard where she saw a blond, blue-eyed boy wearing a green Victorian Suit and an ugly mutt wearing a red suit having some sort of tea party. She is careful to be quiet as the boy and the mutt sing a song.

Boy and Mutt: *_ A very merry _

_Unbirthday to you, _

_To you, _

_A very merry _

_Unbirthday to you, _

_To you, _

_It's great to _

_Drink to someone , _

_And I guess that _

_You will do, _

_A very merry _

_Unbirthday to you!* _

As soon as the boy an mutt finished their song, they heard clapping. They saw Kendall and Hansel clapping.

Kendall: That was brilliant.

Boy: And just who are you miss?

Kendall: I'm Kendall and who are you?

Boy: I'm the Mad Hatter and this here is my sidekick the March Mutt.

March Mutt: How do you do Kendall?

Kendall: Did your dog just talk?

Mad Hatter: Well yeah. In here, animals such as the Maroon Cat and my dog are able to talk. Oh and meet some of our guests.

Kendall and Hansel saw a brutal viking (Magnus), a pair of twin girls (Susan and Mary), the Maroon Cat, Gordon Gibbles, Peter Griffin, and another talking dog (Brian.)

Magnus: Hello Kendall.

Susan and Mary: Hello.

Maroon Cat: Long time no see.

Gordon: Hey loser.

Peter: How do you do Kenny?

Brian: It's Kendall, Peter!

Peter: Oh right sorry.

Kendall: Well can I ask all of you a simple question?

March Mutt: Ask away m'lady.

Mad Hatter: I don't mind.

Magnus: Sure.

Susan and Mary: Okay.

Maroon Cat: Oh sure go right ahead.

Gordon: No way!

Peter: Okay.

Brian: I don't mind.

Kendall: Have any one of you seen a boy come by?

March Mutt: What does he look like?

Peter: Are you in love with him Kenny?

Brian: Peter for the last time, her name's not Kenny! It's Kendall!

Peter: Oh.

Brian: And why would you ask her such a stupid question like that?

Peter: Oh I'm just curious that's all!

Kendall: Actually, he's my friend. He wore a white jumpsuit and a helmet. Oh and he's kinda small.

Mad Hatter: Hmmm. I do see him just hours ago before he disappeared again.

Kendall: Well where did he disappear to?

Brian: If I must know, he disappeared into the lovely flower garden.

Mad Hatter: You'll have to take the golden path to find the garden.

Maroon Cat: Oh my goodness! I'm late again!

March Mutt: Won't you stay for tea Mr. Cat?

Maroon Cat: Can't. Got a job to do.

And so, the Maroon Cat left.

Mad Hatter: So Kendall. Will you be staying for tea with our guests?

Kendall: Maybe some tea won't hurt a bit.

Mad Hatter: Splendid!

March Mutt: Yay!

Magnus: BWA! BWA!

Susan and Mary: EEE!

Gordon: Great.

Peter: Alright! We're gonna party!

Brian: Peter it's a tea party! Not a nightclub!

Peter: Oh.

So for the next few hours, Kendall, Mad Hatter, March Mutt, Magnus, Susan and Mary, Gordon, Peter and Brian are having the most wonderful tea party ever until it was stopped by Gordon.

Gordon: Y'know. This is the lamest tea party ever.

Mad Hatter: Come again?

Gordon: It's really lame and it's for little girls!

Peter (highly drunk for reasons unknown): You take that back pretty boy!

Gordon: Make me fatass!

Peter got up from his seat and punchs Gordon right in the eye. Gordon grabs a bat and whams it at Peter's head several times. In a few seconds, everyone except Kendall got into a fight. Then all of a sudden, Peter had an idea to end the fight.

Peter: Alright you guys listen up!

Everyone stop fighting and look at Peter.

Peter: Now I've got tons of ipecac from Mort all on my tab and whoever lasts the longest without puking gets the last piece of chocolate cake in the house. Who's in?

Everyone but Kendall, Hansel, Susan and Mary participate and each had a bottle of ipecac.

Peter: Okay. Here we go.

For 3 long minutes there was no puking until all of a sudden, Peter starts to throw up, followed by Gordon, then Brian, March Mutt, Magnus and later the Mad Hatter. Just then, the door of the house went open and out came Mr. Test who is carrying meatloaf.

Mr. Test: Who wants meatloaf?

Everyone pukes at the same time.

Susan and Mary: Ew.

Kendall: I should be going now.

Hansel: Meow.

So Kendall and Hansel leave the other guests behind and continued on looking for Kick. Taking the Mad Hatter and Brian's advice, Kendall and Hansel took the golden path which leads them to a large flower garden.

Kendall: Oh it's so beautiful.

Hansel: Meow.

Kendall: It's certainly look like a jungle. It's so big and thick that we'll never find Clarence. It's impossible.

?: Nothing's impossible my dear.

Kendall: Who?

Kendall turns around and saw a lovely red rose who is capable of moving and talking.

Kendall: Can flowers talk?

Rose: Of course we can my child.

Petunia: And we're also very high class.

Daisy: And we sing too!

Lilies: We should sing "Lily of the Valley"

Tulips: No! About us tulips!

Petunia: What about the petunias?

Daisy: Or the daisies?

Rose: Ladies, ladies. We shall sing "Golden Afternoon." That's about all of us.

Flowers: _*Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips _

_And the sun is like a toy balloon _

_There are get up in the morning glories _

_In the golden afternoon_

_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside _

_Strings of violets are all in tune _

_Tiger lilies love the dandy lions _

_In the golden afternoon (The golden afternoon)_

_There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede _

_Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life _

_They lead..._

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers_

_For especially in the month of June _

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance _

_All in the golden afternoon_

_All in the golden afternoon _

_T__he golden afternoon...*_

Hansel: Meow

Kendall_: *You can learn a lot of things from the flowers _

_For especially in the month of June _

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance _

_All-*_

Flowers_: *The golden afternoon!*_

Kendall: That was lovely.

Rose: Why thank you my dear child.

Daisy: Just what kind of flower are you?

Kendall: Oh I'm not a flower.

Petunia: Do you think that she might be a weed?

Kendall: No. I'm just a little human girl.

Rose: A human? We never had those kind in our garden before.

Daisy: Do you suppose that she's the only one we saw besides a boy who looks like a daredevil or something?

Petunia: Maybe.

Kendall: Oh do you know where he went to? He went through here right?

Rose: I suppose he went through here and out of the garden.

Daisy: But we don't know where he went to?

Kendall: Well thanks for the information. I must find him.

Petunia: Oh and one more thing little girl.

Petunia gives Kendall an envelope.

Kendall: What's this?

Petunia: If you come across Duchess Penelope, give her this.

Kendall: What is it for?

Petunia: We can't tell you about that. It's a secret.

Kendall: Okay.

So Kendall and Hansel went out of the garden and continued on finding Kick. Just then, they stumble across some sort of nightclub owned by a humanoid French lizard named Dimitri.

Dimitri: Whoa! Who are you and what is your purpose?

Kendall: My name's Kendall and I'm looking for a friend of mine who went missing.

But before Dimitri can respond, the phone rang.

Dimitri: Excuse moi madamoiselle. I've got a phone to answer.

Dimitri picks up the phone.

Dimitri: Hello?

?: Hi is Al there? Last name Coholic.

Dimitri: Let me check. Phone call for Al. Alcholic. Is there an alcoholic here?

Smart Alec: Does Peter Griffin count? (laughs)

Dimitri: Oh wait a minute. Listen here you cracked up, jackass! When I find out who you are, I'm gonna kill you!

Then Dimitri hung up.

Kendall: What was that all about.

Dimitri: Some idiot just made another prank call. That's the fifth one this week. Now where were we?

Kendall: Oh have you seen a boy wearing a jumpsuit and a helmet?

Dimitri: Um no. Sorry.

Kendall: Well then can you tell me where I can find the home of Duchess Penelope?

Dimitri: Oh that! The mousey duchess lives in a purple mansion by the lake. Take the blue path to go there.

Kendall: Thanks.

So Kendall and Hasel left the nightclub to find Duchess Penelope's mansion.

()()()()()

Inside the purple mansion lives Duchess Penelope, Cook Doofenshmirtz, Baby Perry and an unknown mafia raccoon. The baby is crying so loud that it annoys Cook Dofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz: Mousey! Tell that platypus baby of yours to shut up!

Duchess Penelope: Now that's not very nice Doofenshmirtz.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. One of Duchess Penelope's servant opens the door to reveal Kendall and Hansel.

Servant: Do you wish to see the duchess?

Kendall: Yes. I have something for her from Petunia.

Servant: Come in.

Kendall and Hansel enter the mansion where they were greeted by both Duchess Penelope and the mysterious raccoon.

Duchess Penelope: How can I help you child?

Kendall: I have something for you. It's from Petunia from the flower garden.

Kendall pulls out the envelope and gives it to Duchess Penelope who then opens it. Inside is an invite.

Duchess Penelope: It's an invite to a royal pinic hosted by the Queen of Hearts today at noon.

Kendall: Can I ask you a question? Have you seen a boy wearing a jumpsuit and a helmet recently?

Duchess Penelope: I'm sorry but you'll have to ask the Cheshire Coon over there. He's got the best answers.

So Kendall walks up to the Cheshire Coon and asks him the same question.

Kendall: Excuse me Cheshire Coon, but have you seen a boy wearing a jumpsuit and a helmet?

Cheshire Coon: Before I can answer that, you don't have to call me Cheshire Coon.

Kendall: Then what do I call you?

Cheshire Coon: You can call me Sly if it's easier for you to remember.

Kendall: Okay, Sly.

Sly: Now for your question, I believe that I saw that boy recently. Tell me. Is his name Kick Buttowski?

Kendall: Yes but I pefer to call him Clarence instead.

Sly: And are you deeply in love with him?

Kendall: What? We're just friends and nothing more. Why do you ask?

Sly: Sorry but I've been distracted lately. You see, I was in love with a fair maiden who is the Lady for the Queen of Hearts. She was just like you.

Kendall: What was her name?

Sly: Carmelita, but I pefer to call her Lady Fox instead. Now where were we before I got distracted again?

Kendall: You know where Clarence went to do you?

Sly: Oh right. I believe the last time I saw him, he was at the Green Hill Zone until he got captured by the Queen of Heart's men. I don't know what will happen to him in the royal palace.

Kendall: Can you tell me where I can find the Queen?

Sly: Some might go this way, others that way, but I pefer the shortcut.

Sly finds a switch by the fireplace and pulls it. All of a sudden, the bookshelf began to move up like an elevator to reveal a red castle on the hill. Kendall and Hansel began to go on a journey to see the Queen.

()()()()()

In the royal garden, three gardeners by the name of Brad Three, Pantsy Ace and Horace Two are painting the white roses red while singing a song. They didn't notice that Kendall and Hansel are spying on them.

All three: *_Painting the roses red _

_We're painting the roses red _

_We dare not stop _

_Or waste a drop _

_So let the paint be spread _

_We're painting the roses red _

_We're painting the roses red_

_Oh, painting the roses red _

_And many a tear we shed _

_Because we know _

_They'll cease to grow _

_In fact, they'll soon be dead _

_And yet we go ahead _

_Painting the roses red_

_Painting the roses red _

_We're painting the roses red*_

Kendall: *_Oh, pardon me _

_But Mister Three _

_Why must you paint them red?*_

The gardeners turned and saw Kendall and Hansel.

Brad Three: Huh? Oh!

Well, the fact is, Miss

We planted the white roses by mistake

And...

All three: *_The Queen she likes 'em red _

_If she saw white instead _

_She'd raise a fuss _

_And each of us _

_Would quickly lose his head*_

Kendall: Oh dear.

All three: *_Since this is the part we dread _

_We're painting the roses red!*_

Kendall: Then let me help you. *_Painting the roses red*_

All four: *_We're painting the roses red _

_Don't tell the Queen what you have seen _

_Or say that's what we said _

_But we're painting the roses red*_

Kendall: *_Yes painting the roses red*_

Brad Three: _*Not pink*_

Pantsy Ace: _*Not green*_

Kendall: *_Not aquamarine*_

All four: *_We're painting the roses red!*_

Just then, Kendall, Hansel and the gardeners heard trumpets playing. The gardeners start to panic.

Horace Two: Oh no!

Kendall: What's wrong?

Brad Three: It's the Queen of Hearts!

Kendall: Who?

Pantsy Ace: THE QUEEN!

The gardeners quickly hid the paint behind the bush and fall on their bellies as if they were bowing. Kendall and Hansel watch as the Royal Guards came marching like soldiers. What's odd is that they're in a form of gaming cards. After the cards came the lords and ladies of the court including the lovely Lady Fox which caught the attention of Sly the Cheshire Coon who is standing by the tree. After the lords and ladies came the Governor (Bager), Jack, Knave (Bling-Bling), King (Gil) and Queen of Hearts (Janet Nelson Jr.) What Kendall saw is the Maroon Cat running while playing the trumpet.

Maroon Cat: Her excellentcy, her imperial highness, the Queen of Hearts!

The crowd applause. All of a sudden, the King taps the Maroon Cat by the shoulder.

Maroon Cat: And the King.

Unknown Person: Hooray!

Just then, the Queen's eyes caught on something - the rose bush at which there were wet paint covering the red roses. When the Queen examines it, she went furious! Then gardeners began to tremble in fear.

Queen of Hearts: WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES RED!

Brad Three: Don't blame me your highness! It's all Two's fault!

Horace Two: No your grace. It's the Ace!

Pantsy Ace: No it's the Two!

Queen of Hearts: The Two?

Horace: No the Three!

Queen of Hearts: SILENCE ALL OF YOU! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

The crowd applause as the guards carry the gardeners away to await their punishment. Just then, the Quenn's eyes are caught on Kendall and Hansel.

Queen of Hearts: And who are you child?

Kendall: I'm Kendall Perkins and this is my cat Hansel.

Hansel: Meow.

Queen of Hearts: Well it's certainly an honor to meet you Ms. Perkins.

Kendall: Why thank you your highness. Can I ask you a question?

Queen of Heart: No! I'll ask the question here!

Kendall: Oh.

Queen of Hearts: Do you play croquet?

Kendall: Yes your highness.

Queen of Hearts: Then let the game begin!

The crowd cheer as they get ready to play croquet. While they're busy, Kendall stumbles on Sly again who appears to be smiling.

Sly: I just got a messege from Murray the Royal Cook that your friend is locked inside one of the very high towers.

Kendall: I'll find him once the game ends.

Sly: Oh and just so you know, Murray wants you to give him a can of Cheetah Chug for doing you a favor.

Sly gives Kendall a can of Cheetah Chug.

Kendall: I'll keep that in mind.

For the next few hours, the crowd were playing Croquet and it seems that the Queen of Hearts is winning until, Peter Griffin ruined it by puking on the Queen's gown.

Queen of Hearts: You bumbling, fat pig! You've ruined my gown! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

But before the guards could seize Peter, Brian stops them.

Brian: Forgive my fat friend here your majesty but it seems that he's always like that ever since and I don't know why. It'll never happen again. I promise.

Queen of Hearts: Good. We must go to the castle now to prepare a wonderful party!

So as the guests went inside the castle, Kendall had enough time to go to the kitchen to meet up with Murray. When she and Hansel walk inside the kitchen, they saw Murray reading a strange book. When Murray turns around and saw Kendall and Hansel, he puts the book away.

Murray: Oh hello. You're Kendall right?

Kendall: Yes and here's something for you.

Kendall gives Murray a can of Cheetah Chug. Murray quickly drank every sweat and let out a big burp.

Murray: Man that was awesome!

Kendall: Sly told me that you know where my friend is locked in one of the high towers do you?

Murray: Yes I do, but before you go, I must tell you something. In order for you to find the tower that has your friend, you must rescue the White Queen (Betty) from her imprisonment in the red tower which is located in the West Wing.

Kendall: Why?

Murray: Because she knows which tower your friend is locked in.

Kendall: Okay.

Murray: Oh and take this.

Murray gives Kendall the red key.

Kendall: Thanks.

So Kendall and Hansel leave the kitchen and made their way to the West Wing of the castle. What they didn't notice is that the Five of Clubs is spying on them.

Five of Clubs: I must report this to the queen at once!

So the Five of Clubs hurried to the grand hall where he sees the Queen of Hearts.

Five of Clubs: Forgive me for interrupting your grace, but I have something you should know about.

Queen of Hearts: What?

Five of Clubs: It seems that Kendall's got the key to gain access to the red tower where the White Queen is imprisoned.

Queen of Hearts: WHAT! I shall have my guard to find her at once and then it's OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Five of Clubs: Yes your grace.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Kendall and Hansel stopped at the door of the red tower.

Kendall: _The White Queen must be in there._

So Kendall and Hansel unlock the door and what they found inside is the White Queen.

White Queen: You've freed me from my imprisonment. Thank you.

Kendall: The cook said that you know where my friend is locked in do you?

White Queen: Yes. He is locked in the very highest tower in the castle. All you need to do is find the red and black door and you'll find him there.

Kendall: Thanks. What are you going to do now?

White Queen: I'll be returning back to my castle to keep my land safe. Oh and take this.

The White Queen gives Kendall a black key.

Kendall: Thanks.

So Kendall and Hansel leave the tower to find the red and black door while the White Queen disappears. Just then, Hansel started to growl and what Kendall saw is a pack of cards heading towards them.

Guard: SEIZE HER!

Kendall and Hansel made a run for it and lose them in the East Wing. Fortunately for Kendall and Hansel, they found the red and black door.

Kendall: Let's pray that Clarence is in there.

Kendall unlocks the door and walks right in followed by Hansel. What they saw is a rather large pillar high up on the ceiling and on top is the glass coffin.

Kendall: How will we get up there?

?: I can answer that question.

Kendall turns around to see Sly the Cheshire Coon and on his arms is Lady Fox.

Kendall: How did you convince her to help you?

_Lady Fox is busy with the paperwork until all of a sudden, she saw Sly standing at the window of her chamber._

_Sly: Bonjour madamoiselle._

_Lady Fox: Sly! You shouldn't be here. It's the Queen's orders._

_Sly: Well it seems to me that I can't keep away from you._

_Lady Fox: What do you want ringtail?_

_Sly: There a certain human girl being chased by a pack of cards y'know the Queen's men and I was wondering if you could call them off so that the girl can find her friend._

_Lady Fox: I don't know but..._

_Sly: We could make out behind the Queen's back again._

_Lady Fox: Oh alright. You've got yourself a deal, ringtail._

Kendall: That was weird.

Lady Fox: All you need to do is climb up the glass stairs. But there is something we should tell you...

But Kendall immediately saw the glass stairs and climbs and climbs until she reaches the top. She saw a coffin and was shocked to see who is inside.

Kendall: Clarence.

Hansel: Meow.

Kendall pry open the coffin and tries to wake Kick up but to no avail.

Kendall: He won't wake up! What do I do?

Sly: There's only one way to wake him up.

Kendall: And what's that?

Sly: Did you hear a story about a princess who was asleep for hundreds of years and the only way to wake her up is...

Kendall: A kiss. You've got to be kidding me.

Lady Fox: He's serious kid. You've got to kiss your friend here to break the spell.

Kendall: Spell? You didn't tell me that Clarence is under a spell.

Lady Fox: We tried to tell you, but you didn't listen.

Sly: You see Kendall. When Kick got captured by the Queen of Hearts, she wants him to rule with her but he refused. Out of anger and revenge, she casted a spell on him which caused him to sleep and never wake up for a long peroid of time. The only way to break the spell is a kiss.

Kendall: Biscuits. _Stay strong Kendall. You can do this! You and Kick kissed like twice for the past few months so how hard can this one be? It's just a kiss for Kick's sake! (What? Why are you callling him Kick?) Because he's so awesome like a daredevil! (Yeah right!) I'm serious! Just one kiss and Kick will wake up for sure. (Fine.)_

So Kendall closes her eyes tightly, leans forward to Kick and then kisses him on the lips. As she kisses, she didn't notice that the playing cards, the Queen of Hearts, Peter and Brian are watching with their jaws drop down to the floor.

Peter: Such a romantic ending.

Brian: Quiet Peter. You're ruining the moment.

As soon as Kendall is finished, she moves back in hopes for changes to happen. Just then, Kick's hand began to move as if a person had be risen from the dead. Kick is once again alive.

Kick: Where in the biscuits am I? And why does my mouth tasted like library?

Kendall: Long story and it's good to have you back Clarence.

But the Queen of Hearts went into a terrible rage.

Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

The playing cards made a run toward Kick and Kendall but were stopped by the White Queen.

White Queen: Go you two! Get out of here if you want to live!

Kick and Kendall did what the White Queen said as she stalls both the playing cards and the Queen of Hearts.

Brian: Oh and take this with you Kendall cause you'll need it.

Brian gives Kendall a mushroom.

Kendall: What does it do?

Brian: It makes you grow bigger.

So Kendall, Kick and Hansel ran down the glass stairs and made a run towards the door but the Five of Clubs locks the door.

Queen of Hearts: We have you now!

Thinking quickly, Kendall gobles up the mushroom and began to grow at enormous size.

Kendall: Why should I be afraid of you and your men? You're nothing but a pack of cards!

Hansel: HISS!

Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH HER HEAD!

The playing cards suddenly pile up on Kendall and when it all seems to be an end ...

()()()()()

... POOF!

Kendall woke up from a horrible nightmare and discovered that she's back in her room along with Kick and Hansel. What's weird is that Kick is still asleep in his nightmare.

Kendall: Clarence wake up!

Hansel: Meow!

But Kick didn't wake up. Just then, Kendall had an idea to wake him. Another kiss will do just fine so Kendall this time kisses Kick to wake him up.

()()()()()

Meanwhile outside the Perkins Estate, Jackie is spying on Kendall and Kick and is shocked that Kendall had kissed Kick.

Jackie: NO!

()()()()()

Kendall had just finished kissing Kick and is praying for him to wake up and fortunately, Kick did.

Kick: I just had a weird nightmare. I dreamed that I was captured by a wicked queen and placed me under a spell and a kiss woke me up.

Kendall: Same here but without the capture part.

Kick: Why did you kiss me in my sleep?

Kendall: Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight.

Kick: Y'know. You're a pretty awesome person.

Kendall: Same here. But we still need to find a good topic for class.

Kick: You're right. We almost forgot about it!

So Kick and Kendall searched through books for good topic again but neither of them are being watched by a certain flame-headed boy and his ugly mutt.

Dukey: I'm not that ugly!

Sorry.

Dukey: Well it seems that Kick and Kendall are finally together.

Johnny: And it's all thanks to my sweet sisters who I love. It's great that they build the dream machine and have almost everyone participate. Things are back to normal.

?: What's so normal about it?

Johnny and Dukey turn around to see a furious Jackie.

Jackie: So you're responsible for Kick's fate with Kendall eh? Well just you wait until I get my wacky hands on you!

Dukey: Hey I have an idea Johnny!

Johnny: What?

Dukey: RUN!

So Johnny and Dukey ran away from Jackie. Everything is back to normal.

()()()()()

Extra Scene

In the Griffin resident, Peter and Brian came home and what they saw is a ticked off Lois.

Lois: Peter where have you been?

Peter: Wonderland.

Lois: That is the dumbest excuse ever! You're in trouble mister for not cleaning the garage!

Peter: Oh ****!

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: That was AWESOME!<strong>_

_**Chris: Yeah especially at the part when Kendall kiss Kick.**_

_**Jackie: THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! NEVER!**_

_**Murray: Oh yes it will!**_

_**Bentley: Where did you get an awesome idea Murray?**_

_**Murray: Alice in Wonderland.**_

_**Bentley: The book?**_

_**Murray: Actually it from the animated 1951 movie merged with the Kingdom Hearts video game and the novel.**_

_**SariSpy56: Wow.**_

_**Mr. Mittens: Well it was fun and it seems that Brad, Pantsy, Horace, January, Selena and I have unfinished business to do later on.**_

_**Brad: gulp.**_

_**SariSpy56: Chris Nest and I have a story to tell next. But we need 2 reviews before we do so.**_

_**Murray: Oh and you guys still have to find the second pairing in the story. The winner will get to tell his/her story right after Chris Nest and SariSpy56 tell theirs.**_

_**SariSpy56: And before we go, here's another segment of "Ultimate Prank Calls!" Roll it Wade.**_

_**Wade: On it.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Clip_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Hello?_

_Johnny: Is Hugh there? Last name Jass._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Just a second. Hugh Jass! Hugh Jass! Will somebody look in the men's room for a huge ass!_

_The bar regulars laugh._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Wait a darn minute. Listen here you no good, rotten son of a bitch! When I find out who you are I'm gonna-_

_?: You'll do what young man?_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Who the hell is this?_

_?: This is Mr. Teacherman speaking. NOW WHERE'S HUGH TEST!_

_Bling-Bling Boy: Whoa. Mr. Teacherman. Sorry! (turns to Hugh) It's for you Mr. Test and I think Johnny's in trouble again._

_Hugh: D'oh!_

_End clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_SariSpy56: Well that's it and remember to STAY AWESOME!_**


	15. My Little Secret 1

_**SariSpy56: We're back to the House of Awesome.**_

_**Murray: And so far, no one can actually figure out who are the other pairing of my story.**_

_**Chris: This can wait Murray, right now, SariSpy56 and I have a story to tell. It's called "My Little Secret"!**_

_**SariSpy56: Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>My Little Secret: Part 1<span>

Chris: "I'm here now just show me the rock."

Sarispy56: "It's not a rock it's some kind of crystal I think."

Chris: "Well show me! I don't want your parents to find me here."

Sarispy56 led Chris outside and she pointed to a dark blue gem on the ground in the backyard.

Chris: "Don't touch that!"

She had already picked it up as the Game Gem sucked them both in.

()()()()()

Chris open his eyes confused as he hear two different voice's above him. He saw a blond male and a pink haired female.

?: "He's not dead Naruto he's breathing!"

Naruto: "Sorry Sakura you don't have to yell everytime I mess up."

Chris: "Oh wonderful I'm back in the Hidden Leaf."

Sakura: "Oh he's awake."

Naruto: "Hello my names Naruto Uzamaki and this is."

Chris interrupted Naruto to finish the sentence.

Chris: "Sakura Haruno, I'm not a big fan. Wait where's Sarispy56?"

Chris run towards the village but was stopped as Sakura grabbed his arm.

Sakura: "Your not going anywhere until we know if your a rogue or not."

Chris: "Says the girl who in love with a traitor."

Sakura let go of Chris' arm to punch punch but missed as he ducked. Chris ran back towards the village saying see ya ugly. She chased him in a fit of anger.

()()()()()()()()

Sarispy56: "Thanks for the food Ino."

Ino: "No problem, any friend of Chris is a friend of mine."

Sarispy56: "How do you know Chris?"

Ino: "Oh I was in trouble on a mission when he appeared out of nowhere as some crazy purple creature he called Frenzy. After he saved me he explained that in your world we're on T.V. and were very famous. I asked several questions until he told me about the pairing of me and Naruto which I laughed at of course. But he showed me several things that I had in common with the knucklehead and told him I think about it."

Sarispy56: "Cool so did you ask Naruto out yet?"

Sakura ran into the room furious with fire in her eyes yelling "where's the paintbrush having brat".

Ino: "Oh that's Chris, move it Forehead."

Sarispy56: "Hey wait for me!"

Chris was jumping buildings as he noticed Sarispy56 and Ino on the ground trying to get him to stop. He jumped down to greet the duo.

Chris: "That's where you were, I've been looking all over for you."

Ino: "It's great to see you again Chris."

Chris: "Good to see you to Ino, so how's your boyfriend?"

Ino: "Chris I actually haven't done that yet."

Chris: "Oh come on it's been months since I've been here."

Sakura: "Your so dead you little punk!"

Chris: "Oh yeah I remember why I was running."

Sakura ran towards Chris as he tripped her with a sly smirk. She tried to tackle him but was stopped by Naruto.

Naruto: "Sakura stop trying to kill Chris and Chris leave Sakura alone."

Chris: 'Fine I'll leave Pinky alone, for now."

Sarispy56: "So where do we stay?"

Ino: "You can stay with me."

Chris: "I'll stay with Naruto!"

Ino grabbed Chris' arm looking upset and dragged him off to talk to him for some reason.

Ino: "Chris I'm begging you for once. Do not I repeat do not talk to Naruto about dating me."

Chris: "Why you need help?"

Ino: "Please Chris just don't?"

Chris: "Fine I won't but you owe me."

Ino: "Okay, thank you."

Chris: _"But I didn't say I wouldn't make Sakura look bad now did I hehehehehe?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chris: Well that's it for now but we'll continue on later.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: Yeah and right now, it's time for us to show a musical clip, starring Papercut Peterson, Mary Poppins, the Test Family and Bling-Bling Boy._**

**_()()()()()_**

_Clip_

_Mary Poppins watchs as Johnny, Susan, Mary and Dukey get in Johnny's bed._

_Poppins: Alright children, time for bed._

_Johnny: But we're not sleepy._

_Mary T: Sing us a song Ms. Poppins._

_Susan: Yeah a song._

_Poppins: _Oh, all right. __

_*__In front of a tavern,_

_Flat on his face,_

_A boozehound named Papercut_

_Is pleading his case.*_

_Papercut: *Buy me a beer,_

_Two bucks a glass._

_Come on, help me,_

_I'm freezing my ass!_

_Buy me brandy,_

_A snifter of wine._

_Who am I kidding?_

_I'll drink turpentine._

_Bling-Bling Boy: *Move it, ya drunk,_

_Or I'll blast your rear end!*_

_Papercut: *I've found two bucks.*****_

_Bling-Bling Boy:*Then come in, my friend.*_

_Poppins: *And so, let us leave,_

_On this heartwarming scene.*_

_Johnny: *Can I be a boozehound?*_

_Hugh: *Not till you're fifteen.*_

_End clip_

_()()()()()_

**_SariSpy56: Well we gotta go and remember to stay awesome!_**


	16. Gunther's Travels

_**SariSpy56: We're back to House of Awesome in Toronto Ontario eh!**_

_**Phineas: Why the Canadian accent SariSpy56?**_

_**SariSpy56: Well I'm Canadian eh? And I think it's sterotypical for Canadians to say 'eh' at the end of their sentences. Y'know what I mean?**_

_**Phineas: Oh yes now I got it.**_

_**Just then, the doors burst open to reveal a very angry Candance.**_

_**Candance: Phineas and Ferb! You guys are so busted!**_

_**Chris: Why busted?**_

_**Candance: For joining a club without mom's permission!**_

_**SariSpy56: Um, you do realized that your mom gave your brothers permission to join the House of Awesome.**_

_**Candance: Prove it!**_

_**SariSpy56: Roll the clip Wade!**_

_**But no answer.**_

_**SariSpy56: Wade?**_

_**Kick: Where the biscuits is he?**_

_**Bentley: According to my calculations, it appears that Wade is out for a while and won't be back until further notice.**_

**_SariSpy56: Care to roll the clip for now Bentley until Wade gets back._**

**_Bentley: It'll be my pleasure SariSpy56._**

**_()()()()()_**

_Clip_

_Phineas and Ferb walk to their mom Linda in the kitchen._

_Phineas: Mom can we ask you a question?_

_Linda: Sure boys._

_Phineas: Is it okay if we can go to House of Awesome in Toronto?_

_Linda: House of Awesome eh?_

_Phineas: It's really fun please?_

_Linda: Oh alright. You guys can go._

_Phineas: YES! Ya hear that Ferb? We're going to the House of Awesome! Bye mom._

_Linda: Bye boys. Have fun!_

_End clip_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Candance: Dammit._**

**_Gunther: Well at least things can't get any worse._**

**_Bentley: Oh yeah? We still don't have 2 reviews for Ramps of Horror and I can't tell a story there! That's worse!_**

**_Harold: Maybe if I tell a story, we'll get enough extra reviews to regenerate the machine in Ramps of Horror._**

**_SariSpy56: Excellent! What's your story called?_**

**_Harold: Gunther's Travels and it's based on the story "Gulliver's Travels." But since my story is a musical and not an actual short story, I'm gonna have to show the audience my story on video cassette._**

**_SariSpy56: That's fine with me. I love watching old video cassette movies. It brings me back great memories._**

* * *

><p><em>Video<em>

Gunther's Travels

**_G_**unther **_M_**agnuson is a 12-year old viking who is chosen by his tribe to travel to uncharted worlds and make a discovery of a lifetime. He was scheduled to go on the voyage on the 5th day of November 1699 on a ship called _BattleSnax_, but then, there was a severe storm out in the open sea. The storm was so strong that _BattleSnax _went out of control causing it to break and shipwrecked.

Most of the crew members drowned but Gunther managed to survive the storm although he is alone at the open sea. Fortunately for him, Gunther saw an island so he swims there. Feeling exhaused, Gunther fell into a deep sleep.

Not faw away from Gunther is an 11-year old blond boy named Johnny who is the crier of a very tiny town called Lilliput. He is singing a song as he scouts the forest in the middle of the night.

Johnny: *_All's well!_

_What's a rainy day?_

_Never mind that cloud._

_Behind that cloud you'll find a golden ray._

_All's well_

_Laugh your fears away_

_See the light ahead_

_Right ahead_

_There's a moonlit night ahead_

_Everyone come have fun_

_All's well!*_

But Johnny wasn't even happy to sing that song.

Johnny: Why do they make me sing that song? I should be home and right to bed! *_All's well!_

_What's a rainy day?_

_Never mind that cloud._

_Behind that cloud you'll find a golden ray._

_All's well_

_Laugh your fears away_

_See the light ahead_

_Right ahead_

_There's a moonlit night ahead_

_Everyone come have fun_

_All's -*_

But before Johnny could finish the song, he trips and falls onto a giant palm of the hand - Gunther's hand. Johnny runs to see the full view on the hillside and what he saw is Giant Gunther sleeping peacefully on the beach.

Johnny: AAAAHH! THERE'S A GIANT AT THE BEACH!

Johnny ran away from Gunther and into the town at very high speed. But before he can tell King Vickle about the giant, he is stopped by two guards (Mr. Black and Mr. White)

Black: The king is busy!

White: He is to sign a wedding contract.

Johnny: There's a giant at the -

But Black and White quiet Johnny before he can finish his sentence.

()()()()()

Meanwhile in the throne room, Kick Vickle of Lilliput and King Harold of Blefuscu are busy signing the contract while Harold's son, Prince Kick waits for Vickle's daughter, Princess Kendall. King Vickle had finished signing his signature and now it's King Harold's turn to sign. King Harold is careful to read the contract.

_"King Vickle of Lilliput does on the_

_6th of November 1699 gives _

_the hand of his daughter, Princess Kendall _

_to Prince Kick, son of Harold, King of Blefuscu"_

Then, Harold signs the contract hardly with bits of blob all over the print but the contract itself was satified which make both kings shake hands with joy. They can also see Princess Kendall approaching to Prince Kick.

King Harold: Well we did it you rascal! We did it!

King Vickle: Yes we did your majesty.

Kick Harold: Oh I can almost imagine what the wedding will look like tomorrow.

Just then, they saw Glen the cook entering the throne room.

Glen: Your majesties. May I present you the royal sweets of the wedding.

?: THERE'S A GIANT AT THE BEACH!

Both the kings and Glen were shocked to see Johnny running towards them until he was pulled back by Black and White. The kings and Glen pretended they didn't hear that.

King Vickle: Well then let's get on with the sweets Glen.

Glen: My pleasure. Bring in the sweets!

The kings and Glen watch as the bakers and servants present them lovely sweets and best of all the wedding cake. Just the sight of the cake makes King Harold's mouth water.

King Harold: May I?

King Vickle: Go right ahead your highness.

King Harold takes a little bite from the cake. It tasted so yummy.

King Harold: Vanilla. WOW!

Meanwhile, Princess Kendall and Prince Kick are alone at the balcony. Then, Princess Kendall sang a song.

Princess Kendall: _*Faithful, remember that whatever I do_

_I'm always faithful my love_

_Faithful, with all my soul and thankful for you_

_Who came from heaven above_

_We'll dance tonight together on a world with me we'll find_

(King Vickle: My only daughter. I dread losing her.

King Harold: Cheer up ol' boy. You're not losing a daughter. You're gaining a son. My son.)

_So I'll be faithful as I promise to be_

_And you'll be for all mine*_

As the song ends, a servant puts on a dark cloak for King Harold.

King Harold: My that was a good song.

King Vickle: Yes it is. It shall be played at the wedding tomorrow.

King Harold: Oh no. The song Forever shall be played. It's a traditional Blefuscuian song.

But King Vickle shook his head.

King Vickle: Faithful shall be played.

But this made King Harold angry.

King Harold: It will be Forever.

King Vickle (in a naive child's voice): Faithful.

Kick Harold: Forever!

But King Vickle didn't listen to King Harold as if he was daydreaming about Kick and Kendall's wedding. This was definately the last straw for King Harold. He destorys the wedding cake, pushs King Vickle aside and went into a terrible rage.

King Harold: IT'S WAR!

As soon as King Harold said that, he grabs Prince Kick by the wrist and drags him away from a heartbroken Princess Kendall. After Prnce Kick went outside to wait for King Harold, King Harold looks at a dreadful King Vickle slowly sitting on his throne. Having a second thought, King Harold decided to comfort King Vickle but all of a sudden, Johnny ran pass him at very high speed.

Johnny: There's a giant at the beach!

But Black and White were unable to grab Johnny and instead grab King Harold who then knocks the both of them out cold. As King Harold walks away from King Vickle's castle, four of his spies are waiting for him (Dark Vegan, Brad, Pantsy and Horace.)

King Harold: Don't look now men. We're at war.

Horace: War? WAR!

But the other spies keep him quiet from the Lilliputans. As King Harold enters his carriage, he notices that Prince Kick stayed behind and is singing the Blefuscuian song to Princess Kendall who is watching from the balcony.

Prince Kick: *_Forever, forever_

_There won't be anyone but you_

_Remember I'm true, my sweet_

_Forever, forever_

_You'll share in everything I do_

_And keep smiling through, my sweet_

_I'll have just you here in my heart_

_And I'll trust you though we're apart_

_So forever, forever_

_My darling angel, you will be_

_So always have faith in me*_

Then Kick went into the carriage with his father. As the royal carriage hurled away, the spies stayed behind to do some mischief in Lilliput so that Blefuscu will win the war.

()()()()()

Meanwhile in the Lilliputian castle, Johnny tries unsuccessfully to tell King Vickle about Gunther sleeping at the beach. King Vickle is just too upset to hear what Johnny had to say to him since his mind is focused on a heartbroken Princess Kendall.

Johnny: Your majesty.

King Vickle: What is it Johnny? Can't you see that I'm busy?

Johnny: I'm trying to warn you that there's a giant at the beach.

King Vickle: Stop mumbling Johnny. Now shoo, shoo. The king must have his rest.

But Johnny didn't leave the throne room. Tired of not being listened, his face went bloody red as if he was a devil.

Johnny (shouting at the top of his lungs): THERE'S A GIANT AT THE BEACH!

King Vickle: A giant? Well don't just stand there, do something!

()()()()()

Later at the town square, Johnny is insanely ringing the town bell to alarm the people about Gunther.

Johnny: WAKE UP, WAKE UP! THERE'S A GIANT AT THE BEACH! WAKE UP, WAKE UP! THERE'S A GIANT AT THE BEACH! WAKE UP! A GIANT AT THE BEACH! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! THERE'S A GIANT AT THE BEACH! A GIANT I TELL YA! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!

All of the ringing and the shouting woke almost the entire town up.

Old woman: A giant at the beach eh?

Boy: Did he say giant?

Girl: A big, ugly giant.

Middle Aged Man: T-t-t-t-t-there's a giant at the beach.

Old man: Giant at the beach.

Woman: Giant? AAAAHH!

Baker: A giant! Don't let him eat my cakes.

Butcher: Nor let him eat my meat! BWA! BWA!

Johnny: COME ON OUT EVERYONE AND LET'S GET THAT GIANT!

Lilliputians: YEAH!

So the townspeople grab their weapons and torches and follow Johnny to where Gunther is who is still asleep. But being little to Gunther's view, the townspeople walk on top of assuming that Gunther is just a big hill.

Man: Well?

Johnny: I could've sworn that the giant was right here?

Old man: Ha! You're just a crazy person who thinks that the giant is at the beach! And we came here for nothing eh?

Baker: Ha, ha, ha. This is comedy gold.

The townspeople laugh at Johnny for making up a story until an old man who had difficulties hearing starts hearing Gunther's giant heartbeat.

Old Man: Ya hear that beating fellas?

Johnny: That's the heart beat and I bet that we're standing on top of the giant.

As soon as Johnny said those words, everyone panic and ran off from Gunther who is still asleep.

Man: What are we to do with him Johnny?

Johnny: I say we tie the giant up so that he won't escape and present him to the king. He knows what to do with the giant.

The townspeople agree on that idea. For the next few hours until dawn, the townspeople tied the sleeping Gunther up with little ropes so tight that Gunther is unable to escape and place him on a giant, wooden cart although lifting Gunther was really hard for the townspeople who are very tiny.

Johnny: Alright men. Let's haul the giant back to the castle!

And so the townspeople haul Gunther back to the castle. It was really hard for them to get there because of Gunther's weight but they managed to get him there before Gunther had the chance to wake up.

()()()()()

In the royal chamber, King Vickle had a nightmare. He dreamed that the Blefuscuians won the war, dethroned him and made his people work as slaves.

However, the nightmare ended when King Vickle heard a knock at the door.

King Vickle: Who is it?

?: It's me your majesty. Johnny the town crier.

King Vickle: Oh come in, come in.

So while King Vickle is getting dressed, Johnny enters the royal chamber. Johnny has some news to tell the king about the giant.

Johnny: We caught the giant your majesty. He's tied up outside the castle.

King Vickle: Oooh. This I gotta see.

So King Vickle follows Johnny out from the castle and what they saw is Gunther still tied up to the cart and still asleep. Just the sight of him made King Vickle shiver in fear. Then, King Vickle cowardly retreats back to his chamber and hid under his bed.

As for the townspeople, they were busy confiscating the giant items from Gunther's pockets. Out came a large scroll with bits of blood in it, a pocket watch which traps three people inside, a smoke pipe, and last but not least a pistol. And because the people were so small, they accidentally trigger the gun which destroys a tower. Afraid, the townspeople retreat to their homes, lock the door and windows and stayed there.

What they soon notice is that Gunther starts waking up but noticed that he is tied up. Using all of his strength, Gunther broke free from the tiny ropes causing the tiny townspeople to scream and retreat under their beds. Watching from the royal balcony, King Vickle retreats inside but accidentally leaves a scared Johnny outside by slamming the door shut.

Johnny: HEY! LET ME IN YOUR MAJESTY! LET ME IN!

As Johnny is banging at the door, he notices that Gunther is slowly grabbing him by the shirt. Johnny screams as Gunther drags him closer to him.

Johnny: Please put me down. I don't taste good I tell ya. I have a family. Please don't eat me!

Gunther: My, my. What a strange little fella?

Johnny: Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything.

Gunther: Whoa. Slow down kid. Nobody's gonna eat you.

Just then, King Vickle had the courage to come out of his hiding place and starts yelling at Gunther.

King Vickle: Drop the town crier this instant you big bully!

Gunther: Well. Another one. Who are you?

King Vickle: Who me? I'm the king here! Guards! Guards! Surround the giant at once!

The royal guards surround Gunther with arrows and stones but before they had the chance to kill Gunther, they were suddenly attackec by the Blefuscuians led by King Harold.

King Harold: No one can defeat me for I am the mighty King Harold of Blefuscu!

But when the Blefuscuians took one look at Gunther, they retreat back to their kingdom knowing that the Lilliputians had a giant on their side. King Vickle and the Lilliputians were now confused.

King Vickle: What just happened?

Johnny: Huh? It seems that our giant 'prisoner' scared the Blefuscuians away.

King Vickle: Did he really?

Johnny: Well he is just sitting there and looking at the Blefuscuians. No attacks, no bruises, no nothing!

Then King Vickle and the townspeople look at Gunther who remains quiet.

Kick Vickle: Well giant. You're alright.

Gunther: Thank you your majesty. By the way, my name is Gunther Magnuson at your service.

Kick Vickle: It's okay everyone! The giant's on our side! We shall beat the hell out of those nasty Blefuscuians and win the war!

Lilliputians: HORRAY! *_All's well!_

_What's a rainy day?_

_Never mind that cloud._

_Behind that cloud you'll find a golden ray._

_All's well_

_Laugh your fears away_

_See the light ahead_

_Right ahead_

_There's a moonlit night ahead_

_Everyone come have fun_

_All's well! All's well! All's well!*_

()()()()()

The next day, the entire citizens of Lilliput are making Gunther a new outfit for graditude while they sang a merry tune.

Lilliputians: *_It' a hap hap happy day_

_Toodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-lay_

_For you and me for us and we_

_All the clouds have rolled away_

_It's a hap hap happy day._

_Toodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-lay_

_The sun shines bright and the world's all right_

_It's a hap hap happy day_

_It's a hap hap happy day_

_Toodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-lay_

_For you and me for us and we_

_All the clouds have rolled away_

_It's a hap hap happy day._

_Toodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-lay_

_The sun shines bright and the world's all right_

_It's a hap hap happy day_

_Four and twenty sunbeams_

_Are dancing round my face_

_Four score and twenty more_

_Are dancing every place_

_It's a hap hap happy day_

_Toodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-lay_

_You can't go wrong if you sing that song_

_It's a hap hap happy day._

_Four and twenty sunbeams_

_Are dancing round my face_

_Four score and twenty more_

_Are dancing every place_

_You can't go wrong if you sing that song_

_It's a hap hap happy day!*_

When they are finished, they are proud to say that Gunther looks very dashing in his new maroon viking outfit.

Gunther: I love it. Thank you.

Lilliputians: Anytime O great Gunther Magnusion!

()()()()()

Meanwhile in th Blefuscuian castle on an island kingdom, King Harold is thinking of a way to get rid of Gunther the giant. As for Prince Kick, all he does is look at the sea thinking of Princess Kendall as usual. He missed her. A lot. Then, King Harold writes a note to his spies, Brad, Pantsy and Horace and gets a drunk bird to deliver the message.

King Harold: Give this note to the spies at once.

The drunk bird obeys and flew off to Lilliput where the enitre town gave Gunther a wonderful feast for scaring off the Blefuscuians. What they did not notice is that they are being watched by Brad, Pantsy and Horace. Both Pantsy and Horance wanted to go attend the feast.

Pantsy: Can we join the feast Brad?

Brad: No you fools. We're Blefuscuians and we're the enemies of the Lilliputians.

Horace: Aw come on Brad.

Brad: I said no. If we go there, we'll get killed.

Pantsy: Eh good point.

Just then, the spies saw the drunk bird flying towards them. It landed with a big thud on Horace's head.

Horace: The king has a message for us.

Pantsy: Open it sir.

Brad: Okay, okay.

On that note it reads,

_"Dear Spies,_

_Kill the Gunther Giant at once or else!_

_Sincerely,_

_King Harold of Blefuscu"_

Brad: The king's serious guys. We need to kill the Gunther giant fast.

Pantsy: But how sir?

Brad: I don't know.

Meanwhile at the feast, the Lilliputians gave Gunther the fun he had in his live, by giving him food and entertaining him. But there is one person that troubles Gunther. Princess Kendall. So he asks King Vickle about her.

Gunther: I'm sorry that the little princess didn't come your highness.

King Vickle: Aw it's okay Gunther. She just had a rough day.

But what King Vickle noticed is that Johnny is trying to reach for a turkey wing. Luckly for him, he slaps Johnny's hand away from the wings.

King Vickle: Ask first Johnny. Always use your manners.

Johnny: Yes your highness.

King Vickle: And now let's sing our giant friend here a song.

Lilliputians: _*There are bluebirds in the moonlight*_

King Vickle: _*Silly idea, bluebirds in the moonlight* _

Lilliputians: _*But that's how I feel when I'm with you _

_T__here are night owls in the daylight*_

King Vickle: _*Silly idea, night owls in the daylight* _

Lilliputians: *_Or maybe my heart is saying hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo*_

King Vicke: _*Who is the one for us?* _

King Vickle and Lilliputians:_*You! That's what you've done to us*_

Lilliputians: _*There are bluebirds in the moonlight_

_Silly idea, bluebirds in the moonlight _

_But that's how I feel when I'm with you.*_

During the instrumental, Gunther offers King Vickle a dance with his left hand.

Lilliputians: _*There are bluebirds in the moonlight_

_Silly idea, bluebirds in the moonlight _

_But that's how I feel when I'm with you_

_T__here are night owls in the daylight_

_Silly idea, night owls in the daylight_

_I only think my heart is saying hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo*_

__Who is the one for us?__

_You! That's what you've done to us_

_There are bluebirds in the moonlight_

_Silly idea, bluebirds in the moonlight _

_But that's how I feel when I'm with you_

_I'm that way about you*_

Meanwhile back at the Blefuscuian spies, they are still trying to figure out a way to kill the Gunther Giant. Horace tried everything to convince Brad and Pantsy on how to kill Gunther but to no avail. He tried poison, slingshot, knife and even a club but nothing. Just then when all hopes seem to be lost, the spies' eyes caught on something. Rigth there. In the west part of the town sqare. A cannon but not an actual cannon. What they actually saw was Gunther's gun dubbed _Gunther's Thunder Machine._

Brad: Oh yeah. The perfect weapon to defeat the Gunther Giant. Yeah Brad!

So the spies went to where the gun is and stole it without getting noticed.

Brad: Yeah Brad.

()()()()()

A few hours later, it was nightime for the Lilliputians so when all of the Lilliputians went to bed, Gunther decided to take a stroll at the beach where he heard a singing chorus from the open sea.

Chrous: _*Come home again, come home_

_Wherever you may be_

_Come home again you viking man, viking man_

_Home again to the sea.*_

Gunther: _*I hear a dream all day_

_A dream that calls to me_

_Come home again you viking man, viking man_

_Home again to the sea*_

()()()()()

The next day, Gunther is busy walking around Lilliput but he didn't notice a broken down shack on the hill. In the shack lives the Blefuscuian spies. It seems that they have a great plan to kill the Gunther Giant. Pantsy is busy writing the note to King Harold while Brad and Horace hatch up a good plan.

Horace: Can't we just kill the Gunther giant right now Brad?

Brad: No Horace. We need to do this where no Lilliputians will suspect us. Then we Blefuscuians will win the war!

Horace: What's so good about war with the Lilliputians?

Brad: I don't really know but I want to sing about what's good about war.

All:*_War, huh, yeah*_

Brad: *_What is it good for?* _

Horace: *_Absolutely nothing*_

Brad: *_Say it again, y'all*_

All: *_War, huh, good __God*_

Brad: _*What is it good for? *_

Pantsy and Horace: *_Absolutely nothing*_

Brad: *_Listen to me_

_Ohhh, war, I despise _

_Because it means destruction _

_Of innocent lives_

_War means tears _

_To thousands of mothers eyes _

_When their sons go to fight _

_And lose their lives_

_I said, war, huh _

_Good God, y'all _

_What is it good for?* _

Pantsy: *_Absolutely nothing*_

Brad: *_Say it again_

_War, whoa, _

_Lord What is it good for?*_

Horace: *_Absolutely nothing* _

Brad: _Listen to me_

_War, it ain't nothing _

_But a heartbreaker _

_War, friend only to the undertaker _

_Ooooh, war _

_It's an enemy to all mankind _

_The point of war blows my mind_

_War has caused unrest _

_Within the younger generation _

_Induction then destruction _

_Who wants to die*_

All: *_Aaaaah, war-huh _

_Good God y'all* _

Brad: _*What is it good for?*_

Pantsy and Horace: *_Absolutely nothing* _

Brad: *_S__ay it, say it, say it*_

All: *_War, huh, yeah _

_What is it good for? _

_ You tell me _

_Say it, say it, say it, say it_

_War, huh _

_Good God y'all _

_What is it good for? _

_Stand up and shout it _

_Nothing!*_

Horace: Well that was convincing.

Brad: Why thank you.

Pantsy: Sir the letter to our majesty is complete.

Brad: Good now get that drunk bird to deliver it for us!

Pantsy: Yes sir.

?: Hello? Is anybody home?

The spies jumped to hear Gunther's voice.

Horace: Nobody here but us sp-

But Brad had enough time to shut Horace up.

Brad: CHICKENS!

Pantsy starts making chicken sounds to convince Gunther.

Gunther: My, my.

()()()()()

Meanwhile in the Lilliputian castle at night, Princess Kendall is still worried about Prince Kick.

Princess Kendall: _Where could my prince be? I'm so worried about him._

But just when her hopes seem to be lost, she heard Prince Kick's singing voice.

Prince Kick: *_Forever, forever_

_There won't be anyone but you_

_Remember I'm true, my sweet_

_Forever, forever_

_You'll share in everything I do_

_And keep smiling through, my sweet_

_I'll have just you here in my heart_

_And I'll trust you though we're apart_

_So forever, forever_

_My darling angel, you will be_

_So always have faith in me*_

Princess Kendall: Prince Kick.

Prince Kick: Princess Kendall.

But their reunioun was short-lived when they were caught by Johnny the town crier who had just heard Prince Kick's song. Behind Johnny was the royal Lilliputian Guards.

Johnny: Guards! Seize the Blefuscian prince!

The guards obey and soon they were dueling with Prince Kick who seems to do better than them while Princess Kendall just stands there and watch. Prine Kick does whatever he can to defeat the guards and then all of a sudden, the guards were blown away by a huge wind and then a big, chubby hand wraps around Prince Kick. Johnny turns around and thinks that Princess Kendall had hidden Prince Kick.

Johnny: What the? Concealing a spy eh?

Princess Kendall: No.

Johnny: Your father will hear of this princess.

Then Johnny turns to the guards.

Johnny: Find the Blefuscuian prince at once.

Guards: Yes sir.

So while the guards try to find Prince Kick, Johnny continued to give Princess Kendall a lecture but then discovered that she disappeared into thin air. Johnny went clueless.

As for Princess Kendall and Prince Kick, they were carried away by Gunther who takes them to an abandon castle by the lake. He gently puts down Princess Kendall and Prince Kick who were now reunited at last. Gunther on the other hand just whistles and then askes the prince and princess some questions.

Gunther: You're from different kingdoms that are a war. How is it that you're in love with each other despite that you're at war at each other?

Prince Kick and Princess Kendall told Gunther their side of the story from their marriage to their songs.

Gunther: Let me get this straight. You guys were to have a wedding and your fathers argued about which songs to play at the wedding which caused the war?

Prince Kick and Princess Kendall nodded.

Gunther: I know. Sing Faithful and Forever together to combine as one. That will surely stop the war.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the Blefuscuian castle, the drunk bird gave King Harold the message from the spies. King Harold reads it carefully and then went happy. It seems that the spies are getting somewhere to defeat the Gunther Giant. Later, he writes a reply to the spies.

_"Kill the Gunther Giant at dawn tomorrow. We will attack the Lilliputians at dawn! Do not fail!"_

King Harold: Take this to the spies at once!

The drunk bird nodded and started flying towards the spies only to be stopped by Johnny.

Johnny: Where are you going at the time like this?

But no answer came from the drunk bird. Johnny notices the message in the bird's wing.

Johnny: What's that you've got there?

And again, no answer from the bird. The bird tries to make a run for it only for Johnny to swipe the message off of its wings. Johnny is shocked to read the message so he panically runs back to the town to warn the Lilliputians.

Johnny: WAKE UP, WAKE UP! WE'RE AT WAR WITH THE BLEFUSCUIANS AT DAWN! WAR! WAR!

Gladly, Johnny's cries alerted everyone even Gunther. Johnny was not impressed that Gunther is late.

Johnny: Where were you Gunther? We're at war here!

Gunther: War? I must go right away!

So Gunther runs to the beach who is followed by a running Johnny.

Johnny: HEY! Wait for me!

But as Johnny tries to catch up with Gunther, he is captured by the Blefuscian spies for taking their message in the first place. How did they know? The drunk bird told them.

Johnny: LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!

Brad: Nice try dillweed. We're not letting you get away. Pantsy, Horace! Put him in the sack and then let's get a move on with OPERATON: KILL THE GUNTHER GIANT!

Johnny: Oh no. You're not trying to kill Gunther. Not on my watch!

But the spies instead put Johnny in a sack and left him there as they get Gunther's gun outside to eliminate Gunther once and for all.

Brad: Yeah Brad.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Princess Kendall and Prince Kick saw the spies carrying Gunther's gun with them on a high cliff. They have to do something.

Prince Kick: Wait here Kendall. I'll check it out.

Princess Kendall: Be careful.

Prince Kick hops on his horse Ol'Blue and rode off to stop the spies from killing Gunther. As for Gunther, he is busy trying to stop the Blefuscuians from fighting against the Lilliputians. Just then, an idea hits him. Being strong, Gunther pulls up all the anchors and hoists all the Befuscuian ships to land which now convince them to stop the war. But he didn't see the spies trying to shoot him and before they had the chance, Prince Kick got in the way and stopped them just in time but the gun was already fired. It missed Gunther but Prince Kick and the spies instead fell from the high cliff. The spies survived but Prince Kick didn't. He is presumed dead and King Harold noticed this.

King Harold: Kick!

The Lilliputians, the Blefuscuians and Gunther ran to Prince Kick's aid and everyone went in sorror. Gunther gently picks up Prince Kick's body and held it in the palm of his hands.

Gunther: Poor, foolish little people. Look what you've done. Now go ahead and beat yourselves up over your songs. But did you have to break Kendall's heart King Vickle because you were thoughtless and selfish? And you O King Harold. What have you won?

Both kingdoms said nothing and moured even more.

Gunther: I thought so and maybe you can listen to both songs at once in a way they can be sung.

Princess Kendall: *_Faithful*_

?: _*Forever*_

Both kingdoms were surprised at this and went happy to see that Prince Kick is alive again.

Princess Kendall: _*Whatever I do*_

Prince Kick: *_Remember I'm true*_

Gunther: *_Remember that*_

Princess Kendall: _*Faithful*_

Prince Kick:_ *Forever* _

Princess Kendall: _*And thankful for you.* _

Prince Kick: _*I'll keep smiling through*_

King Vickle and King Harold:_ *Remember that!* _

Everyone: _*We may be apart now and then _

_But I'll hold you in my heart, _

_Till you're in my arms again! _

_Faithful forever, _

_I promise to be. _

_So always have faith in me*_

As the song finishes, the spies notices a walking sack falling from the clip and into their arms. When they open it, they saw an angry Johnny who then beats the hell out of all three.

()()()()()

The next day, both kingdoms build a ship for Gunther to travel back home in the Old Country.

King Harold and King Vickle: For our gratitude and for our lessons to be learned and that war is absolutely nothing, we christen thee _Gunther II_!

As Gunther sails away, both kingdoms sadly sing one last song for Gunther.

Everyone: _*Come home again, come home_

_Wherever you may be_

_Come home again you viking man, viking man_

_Home again to the sea.*_

()()()()()

Johnny: And they all lived happily ever after. The End.

The class applauded as Johnny takes a bow for doing the adaption of Gulliver's Travels.

Mr. Teacherman: That is the best Gulliver's Travels adaption I've ever heard Johnny. You get an A+

Johnny: AWESOME!

()()()()()

Extra Scene

Meanwhile in the Griffins home, Peter tells Brian about Johnny's story.

Peter: They should make a movie about that someday.

Brian: Oh brother.

_End video_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harold: So what do you guys think?<em>**

**_SariSpy56: Best story so far._**

**_Harold: Why thank you._**

**_SariSpy56: Since we've run out of time, we need 2 reviews before anyone else tells a story._**

**_Kendall: I have a story to tell. It's called "Kendall Perkins and the Tomb of the Pharaoh"_**

**_Chris: Alright and remember to STAY AWESOME!_**


	17. Intermission: Shocking News

_**SariSpy56: We interupt this intermission for shocking news!**_

_**Helga: What's the shocking news?**_

_**SariSpy56: I've heard from one of my friends at DeviantArt that the Kick Buttowski show will be cancelled with only two seasons. It seems that the studio itself want more live action shows than animated shows except Phineas and Ferb. Now I know that this is shocking and sad at the same time.**_

_**Characters from KBSD: AAAAAHHHHH!**_

_**Mr. Vickle: We're gonna die!**_

_**Gunther: It's just like World War II but without the Nazis!**_

_**Harold: It's the end of the world!**_

_**Jackie: With us cancelled, I'll never marry Kick!**_

_**Brad: And I'll never get a girlfriend!**_

_**Magnus: THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! BWA! BWA!**_

_**Kick: We're not going down without a fight!**_

**_SariSpy56: Now hold on a second. You guys will still have a chance to stay for a long period of time._**

**_Kendall: We do?_**

**_SariSpy56: Yes. It seems that one of my friends from DeviantArt have gotten everyone to post some stories and drawings of you guys to keep you from getting cancelled and everyone worldwide are also signing up to join a petition which will help you guys stay on Disney Channel and Disney XD for a long time._**

**_Mr. Vickle: Well that's good news._**

**_SariSpy56: The more people to help you guys, the better your chances are to stay forever._**

**_Gunther: We're saved!_**

**_SariSpy56: And while they're at it, I'll be posting some more stories to help out._**

**_Chris: And I'm making a huge WWW megamash just for you guys. Disney will not get away with this!_**

**_SariSpy56: For everyone in the House of Awesome, DeviantArt and in Fanfiction, listen up! We need to save KBSD show from getting canceled and it's your duty to do so because each and every one of us KBSD fans worldwide are awesome!_**

**_Selena: Correct. All you have to do if you are a member of either fanfiction or DeviantArt, post some great stories to keep to show alive and if you're not a good writer, then at least you can draw some sketches and send them to SariSpy56 Deviantart via Note!_**

**_Chris: Let's post a song to help us out. Hit it Bentley!_**

**_Bentley: On it!_**

**_Kick: *I've paid my dues _**

**_Time after time _**

**_I've done my sentence _**

**_But committed no crime* _**

**_Kendall: *And bad mistakes _**

**_I've made a few _**

**_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face _**

**_But I've come through*_**

**_Characters of KBSD: *We are the champions my friends _**

**_And we'll keep on fighting till the end _**

**_We are the champions _**

**_We are the champions _**

**_No time for Hannah Montana_**

**_'Cause we are the champions of the world!*_**

**_Kick: *I've taken my bows _**

**_And my curtain calls _**

**_You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it _**

**_I thank you all*_**

**_Gunther: *But it's been no bed of roses _**

**_No pleasure cruise _**

**_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race*_**

**_Characters of KBSD: *And we ain't gonna lose - _**

**_We are the champions my friends _**

**_And we'll keep on fighting till the end _**

**_We are the champions _**

**_We are the champions _**

**_No time for losers '_**

**_Cause we are the champions of the world!*_**

**_SariSpy56: Hope that'll get everyone's attention._**


	18. Kendall and the Tomb of the Pharaoh 1

_**SariSpy56: Hi and welcome back to House of Awesome! And we would like to welcome our new guest as of today. She's one of my first reviewers during the summer where I first did "Curse of the Mummy." Lets give KatieMusicLuvr177 a warm welcome!**_

_**The crowd applause as KatieMusicLuvr177 makes her entrance.**_

_**KatieMusicLuvr177: **__**Hey people! **_

_**Gunther: Is that really you?**_

_**KatieMusicLuvr: Yes it's me, KatieMusicLuvr177, but you guys can just call me Sonic! **_

_**Amy: We already have someone called Sonic.**_

_**KatieMusicLuvr177: Oh so I've been helping SariSpy56 with some of her stories and now I'm a member of House of Awesome!**_

_**SariSpy56: And just in time too cause I'm about to add a new segment and it's a musical as well. I call it "Melody Tunes" and it will be show at certain times.**_

_**Jackie: Lets do a music video about me winning Kick's heart!**_

_**Chris: Not happening.**_

_**Protector of Men Roy: Never in a million years.**_

_**SariSpy56: Let's show a music video about one pairing - Selena Randalls and Brad Buttowski.**_

_**Murray: I though we were doing a Kick and Kendall music video.**_

_**Jackie: I HEARD THAT!**_

_**SariSpy56: Some other time Murray. Let's roll the music video.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Melody Tunes:_

"Criminal" performed by Selena Randalls and Brad Buttowski

The main focus is the relationship between Brad and Selena with the interferance of Selena's mom, Rei-Usagi,

Rei-Usagi_: *He is a hustler _

_He's no good at all _

_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum _

_He lies, he bluffs _

_He's unreliable. _

_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun*_

Selena_: *I know you told me _

_I should stay away. _

_I know you said_

_He's just a dog astray. _

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart _

_And even I know this a'int smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_And this type of love _

_Isn't rational, it's physical*_

Brad_: *Yeah Brad!*_

Selena_: *Mama please don't cry _

_I will be alright*_

Rei-Usagi: Yeah right!

Selena_: *All reasons inside _

_I just cant deny _

_Love the guy*_

Rei-Usagi:_ *He is a villain of the devil's law _

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun _

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable, _

_He's got no conscious _

_He got none, none, none, none*_

Brad: HEY!

Selena:_ *All I know, _

_I should let go, _

_But no 'cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_And this type of love _

_Isn't rational, it's physical*_

Brad_: *Yeah Brad!*_

Selena_: *Mama please don't cry _

_I will be alright*_

Rei-Usagi: Yeah right!

Selena_: *All reasons inside _

_I just cant deny _

_Love the guy*_

Brad:_ *And I've got her name _

_Tatooed on my arm _

_My lucky charm, _

_So I guess its okay _

_She's with me_

_And I hear people talk _

_Trying to make remarks _

_Keep us apart _

_But I don't even hear _

_I don't care *_

Selena_: *Cause_ _mama I'm in love with a criminal _

_And this type of love _

_Isn't rational, it's physical*_

Brad_: *Yeah Brad!*_

Selena_: *Mama please don't cry _

_I will be alright*_

Rei-Usagi: Yeah right!

Selena_: *All reasons inside _

_I just cant deny _

_Love the guy*_

**_()()()()()_**

**_KatieMusicLuvr177: That was nice._**

**_Kendall: And now it's time for my story "Kendall Perkins and the Tomb of the Pharaoh."_**

**_SariSpy56: Okay but to make time go faster since we have some people waiting, how about we do it in parts instead._**

**_Kendall: Okay._**

* * *

><p><span>Kendall Perkins and the Tomb of the Pharaoh: Part 1<span>

A long time ago in Ancient Egypt, there was an ancient kingdom ruled by a young pharaoh named Kick. He ruled the land with all his might and treated his people with fairness and loyalty. Until one day, a jealous advisor by the name of Gordon Gibbles kidnapped Pharaoh Kick and by results mummified him alive which cause the kingdom to think that the pharaoh died. No one know what really happened to Pharaoh Kick until the day that a young maiden discovered the secrets.

And here's how she done that...

()()()()()

It was the year 1942 in a small American town called Mellowbrook during World War II against the Nazis of Germany, but our story begins when a certain, 12-year old blondie who goes by the name of Kendall Perkins has been transported to a private school for girls as suggested by her father. The reason - Kendall is such a good and smart student and that she would be too smart to go to a public school. But there are two things that Kendall does not have yet - a taste of adventure (around the world) and a romantic relationship with a certain boy.

It was a September afternoon at Indy Hills Private School for Girls. Kendall is as usual daydreaming about going on a world adventure and finding love during her History class. Her most favorite dream is settling on a romantic relationship with the mysterious boy of Egypt that she learned a few weeks ago during her lessons about Egypt. Imagine that she could be carried away by him to the palaces across the Nile at moonlight and share a kiss but today, her favorite dream has been shattered by the nasty Ms. Chicarelli who works at this school (did I mentioned that she is Kendall's teacher?)

"Kendall Christina Perkins!" Ms. Chicarelli yelled which woke up Kendall.

"Yes m'am?" Kendall said sweetley.

"Don't 'yes m'am' me! I've caught you sleeping in my class and don't you deny it!"

"Oooohhh," choired the other girls.

"Tell me Kendall," Ms. Chicarelli said again. "What did you dream about?"

But Kendall didn't answer.

"I'm waiting young lady?"

"Fine," Kendall said finally. "I dreamed about having a romantic relationship with a cute boy in Egypt."

There were a lot of oooohhhs coming from the other girls. Ms. Chicarelli on the other hand laughs her wrinkly head off.

"A romantic relationship?" Ms. Chicarelli said while still laughing her head off. "Now that's comedy gold!"

Feeling embarassed, Kendall sunk into her chair while the others start spreading rumours only to get yelled at by Ms. Chicarelli to be quiet.

"See me after school Kendall." Ms. Chicarelli said before continuing on with her lectures.

Several hours later after most of the girls went home, Kendall stayed behind to see Ms. Chicarelli. What's unsual is that Ms. Chicarelli has a sympathy look on her face. But Ms. Chicarelli never gives sympathy to her students for a long time. Why sympathy on Kendall? This does not make sense at all.

"Kendall Christina Perkins," Ms. Chicarelli said while looking at Kendall's records on the folder. "Ever since you were in public school before you came here, you were a smart and one of the best students there until your father suggested that you were to go to a private school to further your intelligence am I correct?"

"Yes m'am," Kendall replied.

"Your grades were that of the same you have in public school despite the fact that you were always daydreaming and sleeping when I am teaching. I do not allow any interuptions when I am teaching is that correct?"

"Yes m'am"

"But since you were one of our best students and despite my cruel nature, I will let you off the hook for now."

"Thank you m'am."

"But before you go, I must inform you that we'll be going on a field trip to Egypt as of tomorrow. We are to find some treasures that were lost years ago and present them to the Museum of National History unless those wicked Nazis get their hands on them. Although you have always dream of going on a world adventure, I'm giving you this oppurtunity to have a wonderful time. But you mustn't go off by yourself for fear that the Nazis will get you. You may go."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>SariSpy56: Okay I see we're off to a good start.<em>**

**_Kendall: Thanks._**

**_SariSpy56: And we'll be doing them on certain times similar to Kick Hood and Impossible Mission._**

**_KatieMusicLuvr177: So who's next?_**

**_Brad: I have a story to tell and it's a true one._**

**_Gordon: Yeah right loser._**

**_Brad: Shut it dillweed. I called mine "Brad Buttowski's Day Off". Yeah Brad._**

**_SariSpy56: But first we need at least two reviews._**

**_Brad: Okay._**

**_Chris: And remember to..._**

**_Chris, SariSpy56 and KatieMusicLuvr177: STAY AWESOME AND SAVE KICK BUTTOWSKI FROM GETTING CANCELED!_**


	19. Brad Buttowski's Day Off 1

**_SariSpy56: Hi everyone to the House of Awesome. As of now, we're at war with New Disney and we are as of now called the Knights of Old Disney as mentioned in my group back at DeviantArt._**

**_Chris: That's right and we would like to welcome not one but two of our guests for a while until the war is over._**

**_SariSpy56: It's Wario and Waluigi. And come on guys, give them a warm welcome before they lose their tempers and join New Disney._**

**_The audience applaud as Wario and Waluigi enter the House of Awesome._**

**_Waluigi: Hey look Wario. Everyone's loving us._**

**_Wario: That's because we have to be good or else we'll get kicked out. They need all the help they can get to beat the hell out of New Disney._**

**_Waluigi: Oh. And all those singers out there are worse._**

**_Gordon: Who are those losers?_**

**_Wario: Hey. Who are you calling us losers?_**

**_Waluigi (pointing at Gordon): You're the real loser here._**

**_Gordon: Oh yeah. Both of you are so ugly that you look like a pair of twins!_**

**_Wario: OH THAT DOES IT!_**

**_But before Wario can get his hands on Gordon, I stopped him._**

**_SariSpy56: Now hold on Wario. We'll deal with Gordon later. Right now we have someone waiting to tell his story. Can you beat Gordon up after the story?_**

**_Wario: Fine._**

**_As Brad gets ready to tell his story, Silver notices Blaze listening to music on her mp3._**

**_Blaze (singing while listening): *_**_Tell me you love me_

_Tell me you need me_

_I see right through you_

_Tell me that you're really sorry_

_And tell me that your heart is true_

_Tell me you want me_

_Tell me you miss me_

_I won't believe you_

_Tell me anything you want to_

_And I'll tell you what I think of you*****_

**_Silver: Whatcha listening to?_**

**_Blaze: One of the best 90s songs ever. It's called "Tell Me You Love Me" by Carol Medina._**

**_Silver: Carol Medina eh? She sings way better than Hannah Montana by the way._**

**_Blaze: Hannah Montana?_**

**_Silver: Haven't you heard. We're at war against New Disney and their live action shows as of now._**

**_Blaze: War?_**

**_Silver: That's right war. HAIL KNIGHTS OF OLD DISNEY!_**

**_Sonic: I kinda like that name by the way._**

**_Silver: Yeah it suits us just fine._**

**_SariSpy56: OKAY EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN AS BRAD TELLS HIS STORY!_**

**_Everyone stop mingling and look at Brad._**

**_Brad: Thank you all for cooperation. Now sit back and enjoy as the Brad tells his true story. Yeah Brad!_**

* * *

><p><span>Brad Buttowski's Day Off<span>

"Oooohhh," Brad grumbled as he weakly sat up on his messy bed. "I feel sick. Feels like I'm gonna barf."

"Oh Bradley," Honey said as she feels Brad's forehead. "Don't you worry. Mama's here to make you feel better."

"But I've got a test to do today."

"Now, now Brad," Harold said as he walks into Brad's room. "You're a sick boy and you need to stay home."

"Now we'll be away for a few hours," Honey said. "Are you okay about being home alone."

"Sure mother," Brad said weakly. "I'll be okay."

"He's lying and I'm dying!" yelled Briana who stood at the doorway. "I bet he's faking so that he'll stay home from school."

"Now, now Brianna," Honey said to her. "Your brother is very sick and I don't want you to get caught with the disease. Now off to school now."

"But-"

But as soon as Honey, Harold and Brianna left the room and closed the door tight, Brad quickly sat up with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe that they bought it." Brad said while breaking the fourth wall. "Yeah Brad!"

Brad: *_I can't believe that they bought it_

_The fact that I'm sick don't forget_

_It's good that I have a day off from school_

_And this day will be super cool._

_Cause I have a day off_

_If not, I would be a weak little fluff_

_I get the day off from history test_

_And this'll be the best!_

_Cause __I have a day off_

_If not, I would be a weak little fluff_

_I get the day off from history test_

_And this'll be the best_

_One yet!_

_Yeah Brad!*_

"It's true that I have a test today," Brad said while breaking the fourth wall again. "It's just that the test is about the Religion Socalism and why would I give a damn about it? I don't need to know this stuff. Why do it when you can spend the day having an awesome time. Yeah Brad."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Mellowbrook Elementary, Ms. Fitzpatrick has an annoucement to make to her class.

"Okay everyone," Ms. Fitzpatrick started. "Today we are going to the Chicago Arts of Institute for the day. Any questions?"

"Will there be some scientific experiments there?" asked Ronaldo pridely.

"Mmmm hmmm. We'll just have to wait and see."

"What's so important about science Ronaldo?" Kendall asked Ronaldo.

"Simple my darling," Ronaldo answered.

Ronaldo: *_From my heart and from my hand_  
><em>Why don't people understand<em>  
><em>My intentions <em>

_Weird... Ooo!*_

(The nerds joined in as well as the class watch.)

Ronaldo: *_Weird Science_  
><em>Plastic tubes and pots and pans<em>  
><em>Bits and pieces and<em>  
><em>Magic from the hand<em>  
><em>We're makin'<em>

_(_Nerds:_ *Weird science*)_  
><em>Things I've never seen before<em>  
><em>Behind bolted doors<em>  
><em>Talent and imagination<em>

__(__Nerds:__ *Weird science*)  
><em>__Not what teacher said to do_  
><em>Makin' dreams come true<em>  
><em>Living tissue, warm flesh<em>

__(__Nerds:__ *Weird science*)  
><em>Plastic tubes and pots and pans_  
><em>Bits and pieces (and)<em>  
><em>Bits and pieces (and)<em>

_(_Nerds:_ *Bits of*) my creation... Is it real?_  
><em>It's my creation... My creation<em>  
><em>It's my creation<em>

_Weird Science*_  
>Nerds:<em> *Weird...ooo!*<em>

"A song?" Kick said after the nerds walk out of the classroom. "Really?"

"It's worth the answer Buttowski," Ronaldo replied. "By the way, tell your older brother Brad to get well soon."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that I heard from one of the nerds that Brad isn't feeling well and that he needs a kidney transplant."

"I didn't know that Brad's sick, but I hope he gets well soon and so will Pantsy."

()()()()()

As for Pantsy, he too is sick which means that he can't go to school. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Pantsy answered.

"Hello Pantsy," said Brad through the phone. "Today's our lucky day!"

"What do ya mean our lucky day Brad? I'm sick!"

"No you're not. Now come on over and pick me up and we'll take care of the rest or I'll pound ya into horse meat if you don't get your ass here in one hour!"

Then Brad hangs up while Pantsy slowly went back to sleep feeling moody.

Pantsy: _*Oh my darling,_

_Oh my darling_

_Oh my darling, let Pantsy go.*_

"Honestly folks," Brad said while breaking the fourth wall the third time. "All I wanted to do is give Pantsy a great day of his life because 2 years from now, the good ol' gang will be in separate ways."

()()()()()

At high school, the economics teacher Mr. Dell is doing attendance while some teenagers were either sleepy or bored because of Mr. Dell's boring voice.

"Jones?" said Mr. Dell.

"Here." replied Jones.

"Potter?"

"Here." replied Potter.

"Horace?"

"Here." said Horace.

"Andrews?"

"Present." said Andrews.

"Buttowski?"

No answer.

"Buttowski?... Buttowski?... Buttowski?"

"Um he's sick," responded a student named Carol. "My sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend's cousin's aunt's brother's girlfriend's sister just told me that he caught a nasty disease and is sick."

"Thank you Carol," said Mr. Dell.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the place where Honey sometimes work rather then at home - the Designers Studios, Honey is one the phone and is speaking to the principal of Brad's School, Principal Edgar. Principal Edgar is a big, thin man who has short blond hair and has a small, Disneyish mustache. He also wore a blue green suit.

"Are you aware Mrs. Buttowski that Bradley does not have what we consider to be an exemplary attendance record?" Principal Edgar said evilly to Honey.

"I really don't understand," replied Honey.

"He has missed an unacceptable number of school days. In the opinion of this educator, Bradley is not taking his education seriously. Now I've spent my morning examining his records. If your elder son thinks that he can just coast through this month and still graduate next year, he is sorely mistaken. I have no reservations whatsoever about holding him back another year Mrs. Buttowski."

"Well this is all new to me considering that I don't have to worry about my younger son's attendance anymore after what had happened in the last few weeks."

"But we're not talking about that hotshot daredevil son of yours Mrs. Buttowski. We're talking about Bradley."

"Uh-huh."

"So far this semester Bradley has been absent nine times."

"Nine times?"

"Nine times Mrs. Buttowski."

"I don't remember Brad being sick nine times."

"That's probably because he wasn't sick. He was skipping school. Wake up and smell the coffee, Mrs. Buttowski. It's a fool's paradise. He is just leading you down the primrose path."

"I don't believe it."

"I've got it right here in front of me. He has missed nine days..."

But all of a sudden, his computer screen begins counting down from nine to two. It turns out that Brad is at home looking at the same screen.

"I asked my folks for a car, They got me a computer." Brad said while breaking the fourth wall again. "How's that for being born under a bad sign? Yeah Brad."

This made Principal Edgar furious.

"Grace!" Principal Edgar yelled at his fat secretary Grace who ignores him.

"Look Principal Edgar," said Honey on the phone again. "I know that some teenagers will go to great lenghts to skip a day of school, but in Brad's case, he is a very sick boy. Good bye."

Then Honey hang up causing Principal Edgar to yell at Grace again. "GRACE!"

"What is it Principal Edgar?" Grace asked finally.

"Why is it that Brad Buttowski is so damn good at skipping a day of school and I can't get ahold of him!"

"Maybe because ever since he won a duel against one of the most popular boys at school a few weeks ago and the fact that he risked his life to save his brother from getting killed by an undead mummy back in Egypt, he is as of now the most popular boys in school."

"I did not achieve this position as principal in life by having some snot-nosed, ugly punk leave my cheese out in the wind Grace."

"Oh but he's very popular sir. The sportos, the motorheads, geeks, sluts, bloods, wastoids, dweebies, dickheads - they all adore him. They think he's a righteous dude after what happened last week. Plus he also got a girlfriend."

"The asian girl eh? Well it's about time that punk's got a girlfriend! What was her name again?"

"Selena Randalls sir."

"Selena eh? Such a pretty name."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at Pantsy's home, Pantsy is inside his car thinking about what to do next. Should he get a day off with Brad or stay home?

"He'll keep calling me," Pantsy mumbled while still behind the wheel. "He'll keep calling me until I come over. He'll make me feel guilty. This is uh... This is ridiculous, ok I'll go, I'll go, I'll go, I'll go, I'll go. What - I'LL GO. Shit. "

This does it so far. Pantsy starts his car but it wouldn't run. Pantsy got out and kicks his car so violent that he hurt his foot.

"SHIT! I'll just have to walk there instead."

()()()()()

Meanwhile back at Mellowbrook High, the class had to listen to Mr. Dell's boring speech.

"In 1930, the Republican-controlled House of Representatives, in an effort to alleviate the effects of the... Anyone? Anyone?," Mr. Dell speaked thus recieving no answer from anyone. "... the Great Depression, passed the... Anyone? Anyone? The tariff bill? The Hawley-Smoot Tariff Act? Which, anyone? Raised or lowered?... raised tariffs, in an effort to collect more revenue for the federal government. Did it work? Anyone? Anyone know the effects? It did not work, and the United States sank deeper into the Great Depression. Today we have a similar debate over this. Anyone know what this is? Class? Anyone? Anyone? Anyone seen this before? The Laffer Curve. Anyone know what this says? It says that at this point on the revenue curve, you will get exactly the same amount of revenue as at this point. This is very controversial. Does anyone know what Vice President Bush called this in 1980? Anyone? Something-d-o-o economics. "Voodoo" economics."

Just then, Mr. Dell was interupted by an obesed African nurse, Ms. Newman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Dell," said Ms. Newman. "But can I speak to Selena Randalls in private?"

"Certainly Ms. Newman." responded Mr. Dell as he motions Selena to go with Ms. Newman. As soon as Selena and Ms. Newman exit the room, Mr. Dell continued on with his boring lecture.

As for Selena and Ms. Newman, Ms. Newman has something to say to Selena.

"Selena," started Ms. Newman. "Your grandmother passed away as of today."

"What?," Selena gasped at this. "Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so. Your grandfather is going to pick you up to take you to the funeral."

Selena nodded as she wipe her tears away from her eyes. Her grandmother dead.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Pantsy made it to Brad's house on foot. It took him about a few long minutes.

"What took you so long Pantsy?" Brad said looking annoyed?

"The car broke down before I start sir," Pantsy replied.

"A likely story eh? Nevermind that, we need to find a way to pick up Selena and Horace without getting caught by Principal Edgar."

"But how?"

"You do a lot of impression do you Pantsy?"

"Yes."

"Good now make a call to dear Principal Edgar and tell him that we are to pick up Selena at exactly 35 minutes. But pretend that you're the grandfather cause we don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Yes sir."

()()()()()

"Now hurry along children," Ms. Fitzpatrick said as the class got on the bus. "We're not wasting any valuable time here."

"This is totally going to be the best field trip ever!" Gunther cried like an 8-year old.

"Keep your voice down Magnuson." Ronaldo said rudely. "I'm trying to read science here."

"It's always about science isn't it Ronaldo?" Kick said looking annoyed.

"What's your point Buttowski? I think science is a good thing for the future. You should try it sometime."

But Kick didn't say anything as the bus departs from Mellowbrook Elementary to Chicago Arts of Institute.

()()()()()

"Selena's grandmother died?" Principal Edgar said in shock after hearing what Grace had said earlier. "I cannot believe it."

"Well Selena loved her grandmother very much," Grace replied. "I think it is best for her to attend the funeral. After all, her grandfather is noted to pick her up in a few minutes or so."

"You might think that Selena's grandmother died, but I don't. I think it's a trick made by Brad."

Just then the telephone rang and Principal Edgar answers it, "Hello?"

"Hello Principal Edgar," said Pantsy with a disguised voice. "This is Mr. Randalls here and I want to pick up my granddaughter in a few minutes so that we can attend to the funeral of one of our family members who died today. I hope you don't mind."

"Nice try sir but I'm not fooled," replied Principal Edgar. "You and your friend are up to something and I want to know what it is."

"Are you insulting an elderly man Principal Edgar? Cause I can tell that it's very insulting and rude."

"Quit your whining sir and tell me who you are exactly."

As Principal Edgar continues on insulting on the phone, Grace get a telephone call.

"Hello?" Grace asked.

"Hi Grace this is Brad Buttowski here," answered Brad through the phone. "May I speak to Principal Edgar please?"

"Hold for a moment."

Grace panically saw Principal Edgar still insulting on the phone.

"Sir," Grace warned him.

"What?" Principal Edgar snapped at her.

"Brad Buttowski is on the phone."

This shocks Principal Edgar as he holds his previous call and answers Brad's call.

"Hello Principal Edgar," Brad said confidently. "I hope you don't mind if you sent my little sister Brianna to come to high school and deliver my homework for me. Thank you and have a plesant day."

Principal Edgar went scared and slowly hangs up Brad's phone and resumes his call to Pantsy disguised as Selena's grandfather.

"Ahem... Mr. Randalls?" Principal Edgar questioned while sweating.

"Yes?" Pantsy answered while still disguising his voice.

" Uhhm... you know, I-I think I owe you an apology, sir."

"Well I should say you do!"

"I, uh... I-I-I..."

"Well, I think you should be sorry, for Christ's sake! A family member dies, and you insult me, what the hell's the matter with you, anyway?"

"Uh-uh-uh, well I, you... I-I really don't know, sir, I mean, I didn't think I was talking to you, I thought I was talking to somebody else, you know sir, I would never deliberately insult you like that, I-I can't begin to tell you how embarrassed I am!"

"Well pardon my French, but you're an asshole!"

Principal Edgar waves at Grace.

"Asshole!" Pantsy screamed again.

"Uhh, you're absolutely right, sir," Principal Edgar said again. "You've completely hit the nail right on the head!"

"This isn't over yet Buster, do you read me?"

Then Pantsy holds on the phone while looking at Brad.

"How did I do?" Pantsy asked Brad.

"Beautiful Pantsy," Brad replied. "Just wonderful. Ask the principal about when you should pick up Selena."

"On it."

Then Pantsy resumes the call.

"Are you there asshole?"

"Y-y-yes sir," Principal Edgar said.

"Just so you know, I'm going to pick up my granddaughter in exactly one hour. You have one hour to bring Selena outside at the main entrance. No excuses. Do I make myself clear asshole?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Then Pantsy hangs up and gets ready for him and Brad to pick up Selena.

"You ready Pantsy?" Brad asked.

"Totally sir," Pantsy replied.

_*Us boys take a beautiful girl, _

_And hide her away from the rest of the world. _

_We wanna be the one to walk in the sun. _

_Us boys, _

_We wanna have fu-un. _

_Us boys, _

_Just wanna have _

_That's all we really want... _

_Some fun..._

_When the working day is done, _

_Us boys, _

_We wanna have fu-un. _

_Us boys, _

_Just wanna have fun..._

_Boys _

_We want, _

_Wanna have fun. _

_Boys, _

_Wanna have. _

_Boys jusy wanna have fun!*_

()()()()()

Back at Mellowbrook High, Horace is as bored as usual. When the first break is over (thank god,) Horace headed off to the next class until all of a sudden, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Horace answered.

"Hello Horace," answered Brad on the phone. "We'll be here in like a few minutes to pick up Selena. All I want you to do is hide in the tree by the parking lot and wait there until I phone you. Is that clear?"

"Loud and clear boss."

"Good. Don't screw this up."

()()()()()

"Now what sir?" cried Pantsy.

"We are now getting a ride," said Brad. "Yeah Brad!"

So Brad and Pantsy stops at January's mansion to get a car. The reason - January's dad owns a lot of sweet rides that January would not want to ride on for joyriding.

"HALT!" cried a girl. "Who goes there?"

Brad and Pantsy froze and saw Jonni West aiming her gun at them.

"What the heck are you doing here cutie?" Brad asked.

"Who are you calling a cutie?" yelled Jonni. "Do I look like a cutie to you?"

"Sorry. Just a standard question that's all."

"So what are you two doing here?"

"We're looking for a sweet ride to get to Chicago. Do you know where January keeps all those sweet rides stored in?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Follow me."

So Brad and Pantsy followed Jonni to the room which looks more like a garage where January keeps all the cool cars stored in.

"Sweet," Pantsy cried while drooling at the same time.

Just then, something caught Brad's eyes.

"What's this sweet ride?" Brad asked Jonni. "It's perfect."

"That's January's dad's 1961 Ferrari 250 GT California," Jonni replied. "Or the F250 for short and no you're not driving that!"

"Why not? January's dad died several years ago so why can't we drive it?"

"Because January made a promise to her father that if he dies, January will keep his car safe from harm. It's his pride and joy."

"I though January was his pride and joy."

"You're such an idiot,"

"And you're a sissy."

"Do I look like a sissy?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Shit."

"Watch that language of yours. There's adults outside."

"I know that."

"So about the F250 car?"

"I said no."

"Relax kid. We'll make sure it's safe and sound before January finds out about it. Then no one's the wiser."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

And with that, Brad took the keys to the F250 car and starts it once after Pantsy gets in.

"You can always rent a limo Brad!" Jonni yelled as she tries chasing Brad and Pantsy but to no avail. "Or I can fly you guys to Chicago and keep this our little secret. Brad? BRAD!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile at school, Principal Edgar and Selena are outside of the school waiting for Mr. Randalls to come and pick her up.

And guess who shows up?

Mr. Randalls in the F250 car.

"Hurry along now dear," said Mr. Randalls. "We wouldn't want to miss the funeral now eh."

"Well goodbye," Selena said to Principal Edgar before getting in the car.

Principal Edgar stays for a moment until her went back to school to do his paperwork which will keep him for about 3 hours or so. As soon as Principal Edgar left, Mr. Randalls took off his hat to let Senena know that her 'grandfather' is actually Brad.

"Brad," Selena said almost in a whisper. "You sneaky devil."

"Now all we have to do is wait for Horace to show up and we'll be on our way," Brad said as he pulls out his cell phone to call Horace. "Hey Horace."

"Yes?" Horace answered.

"The coast is clear."

"Thank god. I've been sitting on the brance for like ever. I though my phone would never call."

"Yeah well you won't have to worry about that now. Our trip will be the best one yet! Yeah Brad!"

So Horace jumps out from the tree and jumps inside the car but he didn't notice that he jumped on top of Pantsy.

"What the hell Horace?" yelled Pantsy. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I didn't see you here Pantsy," Horace replied.

"Enough," Brad said which shuts Pantsy and Horace up. "We don't want the principal to find out about this. Understand?"

"We understand perfectly sir."

"Good. And I expect you two to behave until we get to Chicago is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Yeah Brad! Selena."

"Yeah?" Selena responded.

"Turn on a little music if you please."

Selena turns the radio on and a catchy music plays as the gang goes to Chicago. But what they didn't notice is that Jonni is following them

_*__Throw your hands up to the sky _

_Let the music take you high _

_Feel the energy through your soul _

_Let the rush take control _

_I'm breaking out to the other side _

_When the music's loud and it get real high _

_Light your flash and be on the floor _

_Close your eyes and I'll give you more _

_Throw your hands up to the sky _

_Let the music take you high _

_Feel the energy through your soul _

_Let the rush take control _

_From the bottom to the top _

_I never never never stop _

_Round and round like a merry-go-round _

_What goes up must come down _

_Throw your hands up to the sky _

_Let the music take you high _

_Feel the energy through your soul _

_Let the rush take control _

_I found romance, I'm in a trance _

_I love to dance so take control. _

_I__ love to dance, I'm in a trance _

_I found romance to take control. _

_Don't stop_

_Throw your hands up to the sky _

_Let the music take you high _

_Feel the energy through your soul _

_Let the rush take control _*

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the Chicago Arts of Institute, Ms. Fitzpatrick's class looked at priceless and famous arts. The one that fixated Kick the most is a picture of Moses leading the Hebrews to the promised land from the cruelty of Egypt.

"What are you looking at Buttowski?" Ronaldo snapped Kick's trance.

"Art," Kick replied. "Religious type."

"That kind of art? Seriously Buttowski. That's all about religion and it's bad for us people. We need science, not religion. And further more..."

While Ronaldo keeps on blabbing about science, Kick's mind could hear singing voices. It almost sounded like the Hebrews.

_Egyptian Guards:* Mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!  
>Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull<br>Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!*_

_Slaves: *With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
>With the salt of my sweat on my brow<br>Elohim, God on high  
>Can you hear your people cry:<br>Help us now  
>This dark hour...<em>

_Deliver us  
>Hear our call<br>Deliver us  
>Lord of all<br>Remember us, here in this burning sand  
>Deliver us<br>There's a land you promised us  
>Deliver us to the promised land...*<em>

_"_BUTTOWSKI!" yelled Ronaldo. "Are you even listening?"

"What?" Kick said snapping himself from a trance. "What was that?"

"Well it looks like you were in heaven for a moment. Anyway, lets go look for real science instead."

"Why should I do the things that you like and not that I like?"

"Because Buttowski, science is good for you and it's better for the future."

"RONALDO!" yelled Kendall.

"Yes my sweet?" Ronaldo said panically.

"Don't you have something better to do besides talking about science?"

"Actaully yes my dear. I'll be seeing you again sometime soon. Ta."

And with that, Ronaldo left.

()()()()()

As for Brad and the gang, they decided to park the F250 in the parking buiding where it'll be safe.

"So where do we go first?" Pantsy asked.

"To the restaurant," Brad replied. "We're starving."

So Brad, Pantsy, Horace and Selena walk around Chicago to find a restaurant and eventually they did. The restaurant is fairly big and it's suitable for proper yet snooty people. It's called SnootyVille.

"There are over 10 trillion restaurants in this world and you ended up choosng the one your rich Aunt Sophie usually goes to," Selena said in anguish.

"Relax Selena," Brad said. "We can blend right in no problem. Yeah Brad!

As Brad and the gang walk in, they were halted by a snooty, poperly dressed and pampered waiter.

"May I help you sir?" said the snooty waiter.

"We'd like a table of four please," responded Brad.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're all out of tables. You'll have to come back another day."

"Oh really? I can see dozens of empty tables in the place."

"That's not your concern sir. They are reserved for important people only. You'll have to come back another day."

Brad was about to protest, but he didn't. Instead, he and his gang walk right out of SnootyVille and decided to go to a fast-food restaurant insead. A few minutes later, Ms. Fitzpatrick's class arrived at SnootyVille for something to eat.

"Ah Ms. Fitzpatrick I persumed," said the waiter. "We have dozens of tables waiting for you and your class."

"Thank you sir," replied Ms. Fitzpatrick.

As the class waited for their meals, Kick heards singing voices of the Hebrews in his mind again. This time, it was a Hebrew woman he is hearing along with the Hebrew slaves.

_Yocheved: *Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach (My good and tender son)  
>Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad (Don't be frightened and don't be scared)<br>My son, I have nothing I can give  
>But this chance that you may live<br>I pray we'll meet again  
>If He will deliver us*<em>

_Slaves: *Deliver us  
>Hear our prayer<br>Deliver us  
>From despair These years of slavery grow too cruel to stand<br>Deliver us  
>There's a land you promised us<br>Deliver us  
>Out of bondage and<br>Deliver us to the promised land...*_

...To be continued

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brad: And I'll think I'll stop here for a while and have a little intermission for a while.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: Sounds good and who's next?_**

**_Jonni: I'll go if people don't mind._**

**_Chris: Great so what's your story called?_**

**_Jonni: Mine's called "Swan Lake" and it's based on the musical ballet._**

**_Honey: And after her story, I'll go and mine's called "Beauty and the Beast."_**

**_Kick: And then I'll go afterwards. Mine's called "The Scavenger Hunt."_**

**_Gordon: Lame!_**

**_Jonni: Not as lame as your ugly hairdo!_**

**_Gordon: How dare you say that to me? I demand that you apologize to me at once!_**

**_Jonni: You've gotta earn it rich boy!_**

**_Brad: She's right y'know!_**

**_SariSpy56: Okay. We need 2 reviews before Jonni tells her story, Honey hers and Kick his._**

**_Kick: And say awesome!_**


	20. Swan Lake

_**SariSpy56: Well people we're back and just in time to hear Jonni West's story next.**_

_**Jonni: Great so sit back and enjoy the show.**_

_**SariSpy56: But first, let's do another Melody Tunes segment.**_

_**Jonni: Okay.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Melody Tunes:_

"Tell Me You Love Me" performed by Blaze the Cat

_* You can tell me _

_You need me_

_But I see right through you_

_You can tell me_

_You need me _

_I won't believe you_

_Tell me you love me _

_Tell me you need me_

_I see right through you _

_Tell me that you're really sorry _

_And tell me that your heart is true_

_Tell me you want me _

_Tell me you miss me _

_I won't believe you _

_Tell me anything you want to _

_And I'll tell you what I think of you_

_The same story_

_All over again _

_Why should I trust you_

_And how can my heart mend _

_I bet you never thought_

_That I would be the one_

_To catch your windy eyes_

_But sea that's worth again _

_I play your little game _

_But you just met your match_

_Tell me you love me _

_Tell me you need me _

_I see right through you_

_Tell me that you're really sorry _

_And tell me that your heart is true_

_Tell me you want me _

_Tell me you miss me _

_I won't believe you_

_Tell me anything you want to _

_And I'll tell you what I think of you_

_I guess it was so easy _

_You thought you had it made _

_But just how long can this go on _

_Did you really think I'd stay_

_No matter what you say_

_No matter what you do _

_I'll never change my mind _

_How does it feel to bleed _

_So, baby, on your knees _

_And say it one last time_

_Tell me you love me _

_Tell me you need me _

_I see right through you_

_Tell me that you're really sorry _

_And tell me that your heart is true_

_Tell me you want me_

_Tell me you miss me _

_I won't believe you _

_Tell me anything you want to _

_And I'll tell you what I think of you_

_Tell me you love me_

_Tell me you love me, yeah_

_One last time_

_Tell me you love me _

_Tell me you need me_

_I see right through you_

_Tell me that you're really sorry_

_And tell me that your heart is true _

_Tell me you want me _

_Tell me you miss me _

_I won't believe you_

_Tell me anything you want to_

_And I'll tell you what I think of you*_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Gordon: Lame!_**

**_Waluigi: I think Blaze's song is really nice unlike Hannah Montanna you spoiled brat!_**

**_Gordon: Don't call me that you ugly loser!_**

**_Waluigi: Oh that does it!_**

**_Waluigi walks towards Gordon and did Cross Chop Dance on him while everyone else cheer._**

**_()()()()()_**

_Camera_

_Waluigi: I love beating Gordon up! It's my new hobby now! Heh-heh!_

_End Camera_

_**()()()()()**_

_**SariSpy56: I wonder where Chris is?**_

**_()()()()()_**

**_Chris was on his way to the House of Awesome being late for the show. _**

**_Chris: "Got to hurry i'm late, please don't start yet?" _**

**_While running he bummped into someone who had a MP3 player and headphones in their ears. _**

**_Kelly: "Watch where your going you unhip loser!" _**

**_Chris looked to see it was none other then the evil cheer leader Kelly. _**

**_Chris: "Unhip loser, who got dumped for a Asian and i'm the loser?" _**

**_Kelly:"Why you little, you better take that back or else." _**

**_Chris: "Or else what your going to do a bunch of flips?" _**

**_Kelly: "No i'll play this video for the House of Awesome." _**

**_Chris:"That affects me how?"_**

**_Kelly pulled out a camera and played the clip but it was hid from the screen._**

**_Chris: "HOW DID YOU GET THIS!" _**

**_Kelly: "You be surprised what Zack would believe from a girl."_**

**_Chris: "You wouldn't dare play this." _**

**_Kelly: "Okay I won't but only if you do whatever I want?" _**

**_Chris: "No way am I being your servant." _**

**_Kelly:"Okay then i'll show your friend Sarispy first." _**

**_Chris:"No, anyone but her, show the government, show the Navy, show Chine but please don't show her that tape?" _**

**_Kelly: "Only if you agree to do whatever I want?" _**

**_Chris: "Fine, what's first?" _**

**_Kelly: "You carry me bridal style to the House of Awesome and tell everyone i'm your girlfriend." _**

**_Chris: "Grrr fine." _**

**_Chris picked up Kelly bridal style and carried her to the House of Awesome where everyone was waiting for him. _****_A few minutes later they arrived and Chris opened the door by kicking it. Everyone gasped when they saw the scene as Chris mumbled to himself. _**

**_Kelly: "Don't you have something to tell everyone Chris?"_**

**_Everyone was confused as Chris froced himself to say those horrid words._**

**_Chris: "Everyone this is... my new grrrr girlfriend, Kelly." _**

**_Everyone just had their jaws dropped as Kick literally fainted from shock._**

**_Kelly:"Take me to my seat honey." _**

**_Chris: "Don't call me that." _**

**_Chris unwillingly carried Kelly to her seat and put her down. _****_Chris now walked up the ramp to get on stage where constantly rolled his eyes. _**

**_SariSpy56: "Chris would you mind exlaining what's going on?"_**

**_Chris: "Let't just get on with the show?" _**

**_SariSpy56: "Okay."_**

_**Jonni: Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><span>Swan Lake<span>

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived Queen Honey who has only a son Prince Kick to inherited the throne when she joins the next world. She wanted him to marry a fair maiden in order to fully become a king since her husband King Harold died during a terrible war. Prince Kick is a brave young boy with a passion for stunts and extreme awesomeness. He is only 13 years old and in the next few days, he'll turn 14 and he'll be old enough to marry a fair maiden

One day, Prince Kick is busy doing one of his stunts when his mother appeared before him with her hand maidens following behind her.

"Kick," said Queen Honey. "Tomorrow is your 14th birthday."

"I know," Kick replied. "It means that it'll be my second year on becoming a teenager."

"Yes but there's more. When you turn 14, you are to marry a fair maiden and to become king of this land when I die and set off to the next world to join your father. Now there'll be a ball tomorrow night and I've already invited 5 of the most beautiful princesses in the land. It's up to you to decide."

"But I can't be married to someone I don't know."

"Kick. Must you always be so naive?"

And with that, Honey left Kick alone.

_I can't marry a complete stranger_. Kick thoughted as he continues on his stunt.

For most of his time, Kick had pulled off some of the most awesome stunts the kingdom has ever seen in their lives. His stunts made them joyful and confident. One day, Prince Kick is off riding on his horse in a forest with his good buddies Gunther, Johnny and Dukey the talking dog.

In the forest, there is a small cottage owned by a young chubby boy named Hoagie Two (Numbuh 2) who is a blacksmith. His dark-skinned girlfriend (and love interest) Abby Five (Numbuh 5) lives in a treehouse high up in the sky. One day, Hoagie and Abby are sitting on a tree branch and are looking at a lake where they saw a flock of swans forming a circle while aweing at the arrival of the one with a crown on its head.

"Do you see that swan?" Abby asked.

"What swan?" Hoagie replied.

"The one with the crown on its head. Isn't she beautiful of all the swans in the lake?"

"Yeah. She's like a princess or something."

Then something gave Hoagie an idea.

"Wait here Abby," Hoagie said to Abby.

"Why?" Abby replied.

"You'll see."

So Hoagie walks towards the bushes and what caught Hoagie's eyes are a chain of twigs in the form of a crown fit for a princess.

"Aha a crown fit for a princess," Hoagie said as he brings it back to Abby who is still looking at the swan with a crown on its head.

_Now's my chance. _Hoagie thoughted as he walks closer to Abby. "Oh Abby!"

"Yes?" Abby asked.

"I've got a surprise for you. But you have to close your eyes."

"Do I have to Hoagie?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if your eyes are open."

"Okay."

So Abby closes her eyes as Hoagie places the twig crown on Abby's head. But there's something wrong with the crown. It's too big as it slips to Abby's neck.

"Oh boy," Hoagie panics. "This can't be good."

"What's wrong Hoagie?" Abby asked when she opens her eyes.

"Uh, I'd better go now."

And Hoagie nervously left not bothering to turn back. Abby was confused at this and then feels wood wrapped around her neck. It's the fairly large twig crown.

"What the?" Abby said angrily. "Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny!"

Just then, Abby heard a horse coming by. She knew it from before. It's Prince Kick riding in the woods with Gunther, Johnny and Dukey.

"Oh it's Prince Kick and his merry men," Abby said as if she was daydreaming. "Oh how I wanted to be with him. He's so handome and brave and all that."

"Who are you talking about?" Hoagie asked.

"Prince Kick from the castle high up on the hill."

"Oh that kid. The king of all stunts and awesomeness that I can't posess?"

"Er yeah but you don't need awesomess to win a girl's heart."

"Oh."

As for Prince Kick, Gunther, Johnny and Dukey, they are out not only to roam in the woods but to also hunt for beasts who are evil.

"Who shall we slay today my lord?" Johnny spoke.

"The prince has not decided yet Johnny," Gunther replied to Johnny.

"Quit being such a stuck-up."

"Quit being an impatient brat."

"Guys," Dukey spoke which froze Johnny and Gunther. "Don't give the prince such a headache that he can't cure."

"Speaking of the prince," Johnny said again. "What's he up to now?"

The three could see Prince Kick staring at the lake where the swans are. What caught his attention the most is the swan with a crown on its head.

"Whoa," Johnny cried. "Didn't see that coming."

"Who are you looking at in particular?" Gunther spoke.

"The swan with the crown on its head," Prince Kick replied. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Maybe," Johnny said. "But I bet she'll be better if her hide is hanged on your wall."

"Don't say bad things like that," Gunther cried. "I think the swan should live."

Just then, the four heard a noise. They turned around and saw a green and black owl resting on top of the tree branch. It looks so sinister and evil.

"Who," cried the owl.

Prince Kick looks at the sinister owl and then at the crowned swan. What he saw also is Johnny raising his bow and arrow.

"What are you doing Johnny?" Prince Kick cried.

"I'm gonna shoot that swan and have it hanged at your wall my lord," Johnny replied.

"No! Don't shoot it!"

Johnny was about to shoot the swan when all of a sudden, the sinister owl's eyes glowed red and laser rays came out of then. It directly hits Johnny and the three men watched as Johnny is turned to stone.

"Oh no," Gunther cried. "Johnny's turned to stone!"

"I bet it's the crowned swan that did this," Dukey said. "We'd best be going back to the castle where it's safe."

So without further ado, Gunther, Dukey and Prince Kick retreat to the castle while Hoagie and Abby (and the sinister owl) watch from different branchs above.

"Do you see what I saw?" Abby spoke.

"Yeah," Hoagie replied. "That weird looking owl just turned one of the prince's men to stone."

"This forest is getting weirder and weirder. I must've drank apple juice again."

"I don't think it's apple juice."

"Really?"

"I'm positive Abby. So when are we getting married?"

"Who said anything about us getting married?"

"Oh."

()()()()()

In the castle, Prince Kick is quiet. Too quiet that is. He's been thinking about the swan with the crown. He can't believe that the swan would be so evil. But no matter how hard Dukey and Gunther tried to convince him so, he still won't believe either of them.

_I'm going to that lake again_, Kick thoughted._ I'll prove that the swan isn't evil._

()()()()()

Dusk came and Prince Kick alone travel back to the lake in time to see a flock of swans taking flight. Well all but one though. The swan with the crown on its head stayed in the lake and instead swims to the surface.

_I wonder where the swan is going to._ Kick thoughted. _I'd better follow her._

Meanwhile, Abby and Hoagie are looking at the sunset when Abby's eyes are locked at Prince Kick.

"What's the prince doing here at this hour?" Abby questions.

"I don't know," Hoagie replied. "I bet he's here to capture the crowned swan."

"Well let's follow him and find some answers."

"I'm right behind you Abby."

So Hoagie and Abby folloe Prince Kick who is also following the crowned swan. Then it leads the three people to a dark and scary hill and on top of it is a castle that looks completely abandoned. Prince Kick dare not try to chase the swan any further so he hid behind the rocks and watch as the swan starts walking towards the castle.

However, the sun has already set and the moon has risen and shines on the swan. Prince Kick watchs as the swan transforms into a young, blonde girl who wore a green and pink gown and a crown on her head.

_Whoa_, Kick thought as he saw the girl. _She's beautiful._

"Did you see that Hoagie?" Abby asked to Hoagie. "That swan just transformed into a beautiful girl."

"I know," Hoagie answered. "Maybe she is bewitched."

So Prince Kick tries to follow the girl but unforunately, when Abby and Hoagie also tried to follow the girl, Hoagie accidentally broke a nearby branch and in return, the girl turns around and saw Prince Kick.

"Oh," the girl cried. "Prince Kick. I didn't see you here at this moment."

"How did you know my name?" Prince Kick asked.

"Forgive me your highness, but it's just that I've known you for three years, even as a swan."

"Who are you and how did you become a swan in the first place?"

"I'm Kendall and I was a princess in my own kindgom at the other side of the lake. Three years ago, my kingdom was destroyed and I was kidnapped by an evil wizard named Darkbart (Dark Vegan)."

"Darkbart?"

"Yes. Didn't you see a strange looking owl with green and black feathers?"

"Yes. He turned one of my friends to stone."

"That was Darkbart."

"Okay so how did you become a swan first of all? Are you a witch?"

"No, when my kingdom was once peaceful three years ago, Darkbart came to my castle and asked me for my hand in marriage. I said no and out of fury, Darkbart threatened to destroy my kindgom unless I accept his proposal. But I continued to refuse. My men were unable to defeat the wizard and so all of my people and my kindgom were destroyed. Afterwards, Darkbart kidnapped me and casted a spell on me. I was to become a swan by day and a human being at night. He figued that it is the only way for me to be kept away from other men."

"How can the spell be broken?"

"The spell can only be broken when I see another man who would promise with all his heart and soul to love me for now and ever."

"Then I'm saying that I love you and I want you to come with me to the ball tomorrow night."

"Kick. You can't be serious."

"But I am serious Kendall. Come with me to my castle. Trust me. It'll be fun."

"Oh. Alright. I'll come tomorrow night."

"Thanks."

Then Prince Kick left as Princess Kendall returns to the place she's suppose to be at night - the castle where Darkbart lives.

In his ruined home, Darkbart is sleeping peacefully in his soft bed that he himself didn't notice a teal own flying inside his room. The teal owl then transforms into a beautiful yet wicked teenage girl who has teal eyes and long, curly black hair. She is in fact Darkbart's own daughter, Kelly.

"It's midnight and daddy's sleeping again," Kelly said to herself.

She quietly walks towards Darkbart who is still sleeping.

"It's midnight daddy," Kelly said to the sleeping wizard. "Your Princess Kendall has just returned from the lake."

This woke the wizard up. He looked very tired.

"Oh dear daddy. Whatever happened to you?"

"Some of my energy has been drained after turning the flame-headed boy to stone," Darkbart replied. "He almost killed the princess."

"Speaking of the little princess, I think she came back to her little birdcage."

"She did? Ooh I must prepare myself so that I may propose to her again. Hmm, hmm, hmm. I think she's going to say yes this time tonight. I feel lucky!"

"Don't press your luck this time daddy."

"Why not Kelly?"

"It seems that the little princess has already fallen in love with another man."

"Who's the other man?" Darkbart said in an angry tone.

"Why Prince Kick of course. He's one heck of a dreamboat."

"Prince Kick?"

"And he'll be King Kick tomorrow."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Wouldn't I lie daddy? He invited her to a ball tomorrow night daddy. And you can bet your Vegan state that he'll ask her to marry him."

"Why that lousy dillweed. I'll turn him into an earthworm."

"Your blood pressure daddy."

Darkbart races out of his castle like crazy while Kelly followed him.

"Where's Princess Kendall?" Darkbart asked. "I must speak to her?"

"She's inside her little bird cage thinking about the prince." Kelly replied.

Darkbart transforms into a green owl and flew into Princess Kendall's tower. Then he transforms into his old humanoid self and prepares himself before entering Kendall's tower.

"Oh princess," Darkbart said in a kind tone. "May I come in for a quick sec?"

Princess Kendall opens the doors without argument and lets Darkbart in.

"And how is her highness doing today?" Darkbart asked.

"I'm alright," Princess Kendall replied.

"I see and you have not lost your colors once the moon rises, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And who is that young man you were talking to today?"

Kendall didn't spoke.

"Prince Kick I supposed."

"But how did you know?"

"You can't hide anything from Darkbart the Magnificent. I let you meet him because I thought in time you'd fount out how pathetic all the men in the world are. But forget all that. So are you ready to settle down and accept my proposal and start a family? I've waited three years for this and I've been very patient. Just say one little word and it'll make me happy."

But Kendall backed away. Darkbart was about to lose his temper but managed to hide it.

"Oh my precious Kendall. Say that you'll marry me and I'll give you the most beautiful things in the world."

But Kendall didn't say anything.

"Answer me Kendall. Don't you like talking to me anymore?"

Still Kendall didn't answer.

"Until you accept my offer, I'll have to turn you into a swan every morning of your life. Doesn't that bother you?"

"I don't want what you have offered to me," Kendall said in a lone, unhappy tone. "I don't want to sette down and start a family in this castle. There's only one thing I want."

"I'll give you anything you want princess."

"All I want is to live with someone I loved."

"Someone you loved?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me that isn't true Kendall. Please?"

But Kendall didn't answer and Darkbart is angry. His heart. Shattered.

"So is that puny little Prince Kick you're in love with isn't it?" Darkbart sneered angrily.

Kendall only lowered her head in respond.

"I'm the only man for you Kendall, please tell me. Please? Tell me why you haven't fallen in love with me yet?"

"Why don't you make me fall in love with you?" Kendall responded. "If you're the greatest wizard in the world, that shouldn't be a problem to you-"

"SILENCE! Enough! All the power of all the wizards in the world _can't_ move a single human heart. You've think I've waited years for hocus pocus to _help_ me? Why would you want to be with the little dillweed instead of me? After laying eyes on him just today?"

"You're wrong. I've been in love with him since the first time I've been turned into a swan and swan in that lake."

"WHAT! For three years?"

"Yes. Everytime he and his friend rode by, I watch him go by."

"So that's why you never fall in love with me. Not even a little bit. Don't push you luck. There's only one humiliation a sorcerer can take, even from the only woman he ever love. Why I could turn you into something slimy, like a snake. Don't do as I say and I'll_ turn_ you into a caterpillar. Just watch me!"

Darkbark saw a little bird in a cage and turns it into a caterpillar. Kendall saw this and was horrified.

"But I _didn't_ do it to you Kendall. I turned you into a beautiful swan. Don't you see why? It's only because I loved you Kendall. It's proof that how much I loved you."

"It's not. If you loved me as much as you say you do, then you wouldn't have done all those things to make me unhappy. If you really loved me more than ever, then leave my room immediately cause you're the last person in the world I'd care to see."

This made Darkbart angry even more.

"How dare you say that?" Darkbart yelled. "You want to go to Kick's ball? And you'd think I'd let you go? Ha! Like that's going to happen."

Then Darkbart left leaving Kendall all alone.

"Oh my poor friend," Kendall said to the bird changed to caterpillar. "Forgive me."

()()()()()

Darkbart in his his magical chamber with Kelly. There must be a way to keep Kendall from going near Prince Kick.

"So," Darkbart spoke. "This is what I get for loving a princess?"

He lost his temper and beats himself up on a nearby pillar which later collapsed beside Kelly.

"I bet that the little princess rejected your offer for the millionth time," Kelly said in an unsympathetic tone then giggles.

"What's so funny about it?" Darkbart roared.

"She turned you down again. Didn't she?"

"Shut up!"

"It's hopeless daddy. She'll never love you no matter _how_ long you've waited."

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

"Oh my. So now you hate her?"

"I so do. She dares to break _my_ heart!"

"Why not kill her?"

"WHAT?"

"That would solve all your problems. You can't wait forever. And she'll never say yes. So you might as well get rid of her right now."

"No."

"Why? It's a good idea. Isn't it?"

"No it's something I couldn't do. Not even in a million years. I could never do anything to hurt my lovely little Kendall."

"Oh why do you have to be such a softy? If you can't do it, I'll do it!"

"NO! I love her too much. Please."

Kelly laughted all night at this.

()()()()()

At Kick's castle, Prince Kick is beginning to wonder if Kendall would show up.

"But your highness, what if the evil Darkbart shows up?" Dukey warned. "If he uses his evil powers-"

"Don't say that!" Kick warned him. "I'll never marry anyone but Kendall."

"But what if she doesn't show up?"

"She will show up. If you have looked into her eyes, you'd know she could never break a promise like that ever. She'll be here. The minute I become King, she'll be my Queen. You'll see."

()()()()()

In the forest, Hoagie climbs to Abby's treehouse.

"Wake up Abby," Hoagie cried. "Wake up."

"What is is Hoagie?" Abby asked tiredly.

"Well it's just that-"

"Out witth it!"

"Out with it okay. You see, it's just that I was thinking about Prince Kick and Kendall and that, well, did anyone ever told you that how much you look like Kendall?"

"You know Hoagie. Splatter will get you anywhere. And to tell you the truth, I was just thinking in the moonlight about Prince Kick and Kendall. I keep thinking about that ball."

_A daydream or some sort. Prince Kick in his finest clothes. Dancing with Kendall, also in her finest. Dancing to a waltz. Dancing the night away._

Hoagie is sleep dancing outside Abby's home.

"You can stop now," Abby said which snaps Hoagie out of his dream.

"But the night is still young Abby," Hoagie replied.

"Don't go Hoagie. I, I. Oh you're so silly."

Hoagie went silent.

"See you tomorrow Hoagie."

Abby went back to her home leaving Hoagie out alone.

"If you'd only knew the way I felt," Hoagie said as he sleep dances once more before falling from the brance.

"Sweet dreams Abby."

()()()()()

Morning came and Hoagie went to Abby's home to wake her up, but she's not there.

"Where could she be?" Hoagie asked.

He walks out of Abby's home and searches for her in the woods. What he saw is Abby by the lake looking at the group of swans but no sight of Kendall in her swan form. He races for her, not noticing the statue of Johnny at all.

"Where's Kendall?" Hoagie asked.

"I don't know," Abby replied. "For the last three years, Kendall hasn't left this place one single day."

"I wonder what happened to her."

"Oh she must be locked up in the horrid castle by the evil Darkbart."

"Oh no. She won't be able to go to the ball tonight."

"That's right and that means Prince Kick has to choose someone else to marry."

"What do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do. Nothing."

"There's got to be something."

"Hmm. I know. I'll tell Prince Kick about it and maybe he'll rescue Kendall."

"Are you sure?"

"We're just his loyal subjects. We couldn't possibly help Kendall without Prince Kick."

"That's for sure."

"And now Hoagie, you go to Darkbart's castle and see what wicked and twisted plan he has stored on Kendall."

"Me in Darkbart's castle? Alone? I don't know about this."

"If you're such a coward, then you can forget about marrying me for all I know cause I'm not going to marry a coward!"

"Alright. Don't get so upset. I'm going."

"I'm so proud of you."

Then Abby left to go see Prince Kick.

"Would you be proud of me if I'm dead?" Hoagie asked.

()()()()()

In Darkbart's castle, Kendall is looking at the landscape from her prisoned tower.

"Oh Prince Kick. I'm so sorry."

As for Darkbark, he is developing a plan to keep Kendall all to himself. But he's unsure how to do so.

"I know how to solve my problem," Darkbart spoke. "I'll murder Prince Kick."

"Murder the prince?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes. Once the prince is dead, Kendall will be so unhappy that she has to fall in love with me."

"I don't know about this daddy. Don't you see? If the prince is dead, she won't forget about him as long as she lives."

"You're right again Kelly. What'll I do?"

"Well I can think of one way."

"Tell me quickly."

"We make Prince Kick fall in love with someone else."

"Hmm suppose that idiotic prince won't fall in love with anyone but Kendall. How will you do that?"

"I'll show you daddy."

Darkbart watches as Kelly, his own daughter, transforms into a replica of Princess Kendall. Her dark, curly hair now straignt and golden. Her teal eyes, blue as the sky and her pale skin, fairly tanned. Darkbart is stunned at this.

"Ah Kendall," Darkbart said joyfully. "My princess!"

"Don't be fooled daddy," Kelly warned. "It's me Kelly."

"Well you certainly look like Kendall. I don't believe it!"

"Believe it daddy. I just know the minute I walk into the ball, the prince will fall in love with me."

"Only the daughter of Darkbart the Magnificent could come up with that idea. If you show up at the ball like that, you would have the prince crawing on his knees, you're brilliant my dear."

"Y'know I don't think I mind marrying that awesome Prince Kick. If that's alright with you daddy."

"Of course, as long as you keep him out of my hair, and Kendall's too."

"If my calculations are right, Kendall may fall in love with you instead."

"Oh I'm so lucky."

"We've got lots of things to do before the ball, so I suggest you stop acting like an idiot and get some rest."

"Oh yes. That's what I need."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Abby tries to get inside Kick's castle, but the guards kept blocking her way.

"Let me through! I need to speak to the prince!" Abby cried.

"No can do kid," Guard Pantsy replied. "No one is to enter the castle and see the prince at this moment."

"But this is an emergency!"

"Rules are rules girl," said Guard Horace. "Now get back to your cottage or we'll throw you into the dungeon. Either way, you won't be seeing the prince."

Abby reluntcaly walks away from the gates and as she retreats back to the woods, she saw a coach and its driver swiming in the river. If she had the chance, she would've stole his clothes to disguise herself to get in. And that's what she did.

Several minutes later, Abby is driving the coach and succesfully makes it through the castle. Guard Horace has a stange feeling about the driver.

"What's troubling you Horace?" Guard Pantsy asked.

"Did I noticed that the driver was the same black girl that we chased out of here, or I'm starting seeing things?" Guard Horace replied. "Either way, I'd still be crazy."

"Must be the sun stroke again."

After reaching to a safe distance in the castle, Abby ditched her costume and searchs for Prince Kick inside the castle. But all of sudden, Guards Pantsy and Horace grabbed her and kick her out of the castle.

"Don't come back ever!" Pantsy said.

"Get lost!" Horace said also.

"Crap!" Abby muttered. "I can't get inside to see the prince. I wonder how Hoagie is doing."

()()()()()

As for Hoagie, he successfully got inside Darkbart's castle but before he can get to Kendall, the drawbridge that leads to Kendall's tower is locked.

"I'm too weak to move the change," Hoagie said to himself. "I'll just have to get my pet rat to do it instead."

So he reached for his pockets and pulls out his rat.

"It's lunchtime," Hoagie said as he places the rat on the wooden lever.

The rat chewed on the lever which sends the drawbridge to rapidly fall in front of the tower's door. It was so loud that Darkbart woke up.

"I'd better move," Hoagie said as he grabs his rat and hid as Darkbart approaches.

Darkbart is angry that the lever is chewed on that he pulls the drawbridge back up again. He notices Kendall and begins to gloat.

"The sun is about to set and the ball is about to start my dear," Darkbart said evilly. "I think I may drop by myself and see what princess Kick decided to marry. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Darkbart left which leaves Hoagie and his pet to do the work again.

The sun had set and the ball is about to begin. Prince Kick watches the sun as he thinks about Kendall. Kendall did the same from her prisoned tower as she saw Darkbart and Kelly leave the castle as owls.

"Have a pleasant evening Kendall," Darkbart roared. "I want you rested for our wedding tomorrow!"

"Prince Kick," Kendall cried as she lets herself faint to the ground.

Hoagie and his pet had enough time to lower the drawbridge and as the drawbridge is lowered, Abby came by.

"How did it go with the prince?" Hoagie asked.

"Not good," Abby said. "I can't even go near him thanks to the guards."

"Oh that's a shame."

Hoagie and Abby slowly walk towards the door and saw a wood in front of the door. Hoagie easily lift the wood and the doors are free to open. Hoagie and Abby open the doors only to see Kendall on the ground. Fainted.

"Poor Kendall," Hoagie said.

Just then, Kendall woke up and saw Hoagie and Abby.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked.

"Don't be afraid," Abby replied. "We're good friends with Prince Kick and we're getting you into the ball."

()()()()()

The ball has started and everyone from the kingdom, including the 5 princesses are invited. Kick is not sastified that Kendall didn't show up.

"And now may I present Priness Janette," proclaimed Advisor Vickle.

Princess Janette, in her pink gown approaches Prince Kick.

"Happy birthday Prince Kick," Princess Janette replied.

Kick didn't respond and Janette walks away looking upset.

"Princess Sissy!" Advisor Vickle cried.

Princess Sissy, in her white and red gown, approaches.

"Isn't it a wonderful day Prince Kick?" Sissy asked.

But Kick didn't respond and Sissy walks away looking upset.

"Princess Suzanne."

But Kick didn't respond to Suzanne, in her blue and pink gown.

"Princess Mary."

Still, Kick refuse to speak to Mary, in her yellow and green gown.

"And now Princess Jackie."

Jackie, in her blue and white gown eagerly approaches Prince Kick.

"I hope you marry me cause I'm the only girl for you." Jackie cried eagerly.

Kick had a vivid thought while at the same time, Kendall, Hoagie and Abby are rushing towards the castle.

"Please Kendall," Kick muttered.

"My name's Jackie," Jackie cried in annoyance. "Daddy's going to hear about this."

"And now Prince Kick," Queen Honey spoke. "The time has come for you to tell us all assembled here, which one of these lovely princesses you have decided to marry."

"None." Kick replied.

Everyone gasped at this. Just then, something caught his eyes. Kelly (while disguised as Kendall) approaches and is wearing a black gown.

"Who is that mysterious girl?" Advisor Vickle asked.

"I have no idea," Queen Honey replied. "I haven't seen her before and she's quite lovely."

"Kendall," Kick cried as he approaches Kelly. "I'd knew you'd come."

"Kendall?" Kelly asked in confusion. "My name's Kelly."

"Kelly? But last night your name was-"

"The moonlight must've affected your hearing."

"That must be it."

"Summon the music Vickle," Queen Honey said to Advisor Vickle.

Advisor Vickle did what the queen said and the music began as Kick and Kelly waltzed the night away.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Kendall, Hoagie and Abby finally made it to the castle, but they have to get past Horace and Pantsy.

"Stop!" Pantsy cried. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hoagie pulls out his rat and so does Abby and then, their rats went up to Horace and Pantsy's pants which gives Hoagie, Abby and Kendall enough time to get through them. But as Kendall gets through, Darkbart, as an owl, spots her. He flew towards her, transforms into his human self and grabs her before she can go any further.

"What brings you here?" Darkbart asked.

"Oh no," Hoagie and Abby cried as they saw Kendall captured by Darkbart.

"Well now. As long as you _are_ here, I might as well show you something. I'd think you'll be amused."

Darkbart drags Kendall to where they saw Prince Kick and Kelly waltzing outside the palace.

"Take a look princess."

Kendall looked and was horrified to see Kick dancing with Kelly.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," Prince Kick spoke. "Today I'd would like you to meet the woman I have chosen to be my Queen, Princess Kelly. I vowed to love her for the rest of my life."

This made Kendall faint at this. Darkbart carries her bridal style and walks towards the castle. His laugh is so loud that Kick and Kelly heard it.

"Darkbart," Kick said once he saw Darkbart.

"You will now call me Father-in-Law now that you've married my daughter Kelly," Darkbart said evilly.

Kick turned to see Kelly. He was a bit confused.

"He's your father?" Kick asked Kelly.

"Of course he is." Kelly replied.

"And now that you've married Kelly, Kendall belongs to me now!" Darkbart cried as he held Kendall's body high in the air.

"If that's Kendall, who did I just propose to?" Kick asked as he looks from Kendall to Kelly.

"Well I did say my name's Kelly didn't I?" Kelly said as she transforms back to her self. Golden and straight hair now long and curly, blue eyes change to teal and tanned skin paled.

Kick gasped as this.

"It's too late now. You've already made a vow to love me forever and ever."

"Kendall."

Kendall slowly woke up and was too upset to see Kick. Kick was sadden at this.

"Forgive me," Kick cried to Kendall but with no luck.

"Forget it Kick," Darkbart warned. "She's my princess now."

Kendall managed to get free from Darkbart and runs away. Darkbart quickly transforms into an owl and then turns Kendall into a swan who then flew off to the lake.

"Come back!" Kick cried, not noticing Kelly transforming into an owl as well.

"You're mine now Prince Kick," Kelly sneered.

Kick wasted no time to saddle up his horse but Queen Honey saw this and conforts him.

"Wait!" Queen Honey cried.

"Mother," Kick cried.

"What chance do you have against that evil Darkbart?"

"Try to understand mother. I have to rescue Kendall. It doesn't matter how dangerous it'll be."

"As of today you are king of this country. You can't just do as you pleased."

But Kick takes off his crown and gently placed it on the pavement.

"Forgive me." Kick said to Queen Honey one last time before departing. "Goodbye."

()()()()()

Kendall is seen crying in her bed inside her tower once more with Darkbart at her side.

"Could you please stop crying for one minute?" Darkbart asked a sobbing Kendall. "One of these day, you'll have to forget about Kick. I'm paitent and I'm sure that you can settle down and marry me."

Just then, Darkbart and Kendall heard a horse screech coming from outside. It's Prince Kick.

"That little runt?" Darkbart yelled angrily. "I had enough of him to last me a lifetime!"

He hurrily ran outside of Kendall's tower to find Kick. He found him running up to Kendall's tower so he blocked his way.

"Fight like a man!" Kick cried as he draws his sword.

"You'd think a tiny blade will defeat me?" Darkbart said as he shoots fireballs at Kick. "Do you?"

As Darkbart keeps throwing fireballs at Kick, Kendall watched in horror that Kick is sure to lose. Kelly is there also.

"He'll kill you Kick," Kendall warned Kick.

"Don't worry blondie," Kelly said. "He'll just chase him away. Isn't that right daddy?"

"Of course Kelly," Darkbart replied. "How can I kill anyone who promises to love my daughter?"

Kendall makes a run for it to get tp Kick. Kelly notices this and warns Darkbart.

"Better watch out daddy cause your little lovebird has flown the coop."

Darkbart immediately stops shooting fireballs at Kick and tries to find Kendall. Kick has the chance to follow him, not noticing that Hoagie and Abby are following them as well.

"There goes the prince," Hoagie cried.

"Hurry," Abby cried.

Kendall on the other hand hid in some rooms where Darkbart cannot find her. Kick also tries to find her but Darkbart has sense him coming without even looking. He also saw Kendall coming out of her hidin spot and is slowly backing up towards Kick.

"If you take one more step Kendall, you'll be sorry for meeting that prince," Darkbart warned Kendall.

"You'd better get out of here Kick," Kendall warned Kick.

"No stand back," Kick replied as he charges at Darkbart.

Darkbart unleashes a powerful tornado which causes Kick to almost crash into the wall until he is saved by Kendall. Darkbart then draws his sword and began fighting with Kick leaving Kendall to run to the staircase which leads her to the top of the tallest tower, covered in vines. Kick and Darkbart also fight their way upstairs where Kelly is waiting for them. Hoagie and Abby saw this and are worried.

"Help him Hoagie," Abby cried to Hoagie. "if you really want to marry me then do something to help the prince."

Hoagie did what Abby said and threw a rock at Darkbart. Darkbart turns around and saw Hoagie. He was furious.

"A blacksmith eh?" Darkbart said evilly. "Well it's time to teach you a little lesson here."

And with that, he turnd Hoagie into a toad and throws him back downstairs. He didn't notice that Kick and Kendall escaped from him. Abby is sadden at this.

()()()()()

"Those two haven't learned their lessons yet," Kelly said as she saw Kick and Darkbart fighting nonstop.

As Kick and Kendall try to reach the top, Darkbart triggers a trick which causes the bricks to fall between Kick and Kendall, separating them.

"You have promised to marry my daughter," Darkbart said to Kick. "If you love her for the rest of your life, I won't have to kill you like a rat."

"I will never marry Kelly," Kick roared. "Not in a million years!"

"Of all the nerve," Kelly said once she heard the truth. "I don't want him anymore daddy! Finish him off!"

Darkbart accepts Kelly's offer and made the vines tangle Kick's ankle.

"Don't kill him," Kendall cried.

"Oh then how about a little someting my dear princess?" Darkbart sneered evilly. "Marry me and I'll let this rat live. Refuse and I'll put him out of his misery for all eternity."

"Don't do it Kendall!" Kick cried. "I'm not worth it to you?"

"I...I..." Kendall spoke.

"Yes?" Darkbart spoke.

"I accept your porposal. I will love you for the rest of my life."

"NO!" Kick cried as he grabs Darkbart's sword and kills himself.

All of a sudden, the sword and Kick glowed bright which vaporizes a fleeing Darkbart and Kelly. Also, the castle collasped to the ground as dawn came. The spell has finally broken as Hoagie returns back to his human self, the caterpillar back into a bird and even Johnny is restored from his stone sleep.

"We did it!" Abby cried as she hugs Hoagie.

The sword shine on a heart-shaped flowerbed and beside the sword is Kendall's crown which layed still. As for Kendall, she regains consciousness and looks around to find Kick's. Just then, Kick shows up, assuming that he's alive. They are reunited at last.

_*I knew that we belonged together  
>Long before I knew your name<br>And the only thing I longed for  
>Was a sign to prove you felt the same <em>

_Somehow I knew your every secret  
>Just by looking in your eyes<br>From the very moment I met you  
>I was thinking of the rest of our lives <em>

_Just say to me _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, eternity is on our side _

_I'm not afraid to say forever  
>You have made me feel so sure<br>'Cause I know it's everlasting  
>And I've never had this feeling before <em>

_Keep telling me _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, I'll love you for eternity _

_Caught in the tide  
>And it brought me to you<br>__Under a spell  
><em>_And now I know that dreams come true _

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
><em>_Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
>Eternity, eternity, is on our side <em>

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side) _

_I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
>Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time<br>Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
>Eternity, I'll love you for eternity<em> *

They say Kendall's crown remains unnoticed at the mountain where the castle once was, and it's still there today as Hugh Test took a hike and notices it.

"What's a king to do without a crown?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jonni: And that's the end of it. The End.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: "That was a great show wasn't it folks?" _**

**_Kelly: _****_"Chris get over here I'm thirsty!" _**

**_Chris: "Huh?" _**

**_Everyone stares at me as Chris bring Kelly her Banana Strawberry smoothie. _**

**_Kelly: "Good now i'm hungry Pineapple Upside down cake will do." _**

**_Chris: "Yes dearest." (Man this sucks, I hate this chick) _**

**_He bring her the cake but didn't expect for her to dump it on his head. _**

**_Kelly: "Sorry about that honey." _**

**_Chris:"Grrrrr it's okay." _**

**_SariSpy56: "Stop I am not letting this go on, Chris why are you taking this!" _**

**_Everyone looked over at me now that I'm furious. _**

**_Chris:"_****_I'll tell you I'm taking this, so you."_**

**_Before he could finish she waves the camera in front of his face with a devious smile. Luckily Kick noticed the camera. _**

**_Kick: "Kendall I think that camera the reason's Chris is doing this." _**

**_Kendall: "You sure?" "_**

**_Kick: Yeah, that's it, Kendall throw me." _**

**_Kendall: "Gladly." _**

**_As Kendall threw Kick towards Kelly's camera._**

**_Chris: "Because, because, because, *sigh* because she's my girlfriend." _**

**_Kelly smiled evilly as again she had me cornered. _**

**_Kelly:"Good now get me pie." _**

**_Chris was about to run into the kitchen but stopped noticing what was missing from her hands. _**

**_Chris:"No." _**

**_Kelly: "What!" _**

**_Chris: I said no." _**

**_Kelly:"Fine then i'll play this for the House of Awesome." _**

**_Chris: "Play what I don't see anything?"_**

**_Kelly: "Huh?"_**

**_Kelly looked at her hand and now noticed the camera was gone. She now noticed Kick was now running away with the camera. _**

**_Kelly: "Get that squirt!" _**

**_For some odd reason Gordon, Ronaldo, and Bowser chased after Kick and eventually Kick was tackled by Ronaldo. _**

**_Kick: "Chris catch!" _**

**_Kick threw the camera to Chris which made him run like crazy to make sure it wasn't played. But shortly Gordon swiped the camera from his hand. _**

**_Kelly: "Hurry put it in the DVD player!" _**

**_Gordon nodded to Kelly's command and ran for the DVD player. Of course Chris gave chase along with Kick. _**

**_Chris: Get back here you rich snob your not playing that tape!" _**

**_Gordon:"Want to bet?" _**

**_Gordon dove for the DVD player right when Chris tackled him. The DVD flew right out of his hand and ironically into the DVD player._**

**_Kelly:"Enjoy the show folks, Chris has been hiding something quite interesting form all of you."_**

**_()()()()()_**

**_Clip_**

_Chris was being drived around in Zack Ryder's car as the tape read Valentine's Day 2012. He was looking out the window as Zack had been trying to cheer me up. _

_Zaxk: "Come on bro cheer up, it's the day of love." _

_Chris: "Zack I hate Valentine's Day, every year not one girl every aske's me to be their Valentine, it's happened for sixteen years. What do I have to be cheery about?" _

_Zack: "Bro just let it out, sing if you want." _

_Chris:"I'm not singing." _

_Zack: "Oh come on i'll help and it'll make you feel better." _

_Chris turn around to look at Zack's pleading face and agree for some unknown reason. Zack turned on the radio in teh car as it started to play one of Chris' favorite songs. "Smile" by Uncle Kracker._

_()()()()()_

_**In the House of Awesome Chris just stared at the screen a huge blush coming to his cheeks as he couldn't move as everyone watched.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Chris: "You're better then the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your light. Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right. Completely unaware, nothing can compare to where you send me. Let's me know that's it's okay, yeah it's okay. And the moments where my good times start to fade. You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild." _

_Zack: "Oh girl don't you know?" _

_Chris: "Ohh, you make me smile. Even when you're gone, somehow you come along. Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that. You steal away the rain and just like that." _

_Zack: "Oh girl don't you know?" _

_Chris: "You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild." _

_Zack: "Oh girl don't you know?" _

_Chris: "Ohh, you make me smile. Don't know how I lived without you, cuz everytime that I get around you, I see the best of me inside your eyes." _

_Zack: "Oh girl don't you know?" _

_Chris: "You make me smile, you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild." _

_Zack: "Oh girl don't you know?" _

_Chris: "You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night." _

_Zack: "Oh girl don't you know?" _

_Chris: "You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild." _

_Zack: "Oh girl don't you know?" _

_Chris: "Ohh, you make me smile." _

_The song ended with Zack and Chris laughing. _

_Zack:"Great singing bro, I bet I know who you were singing about." _

_Chris: "Zack, you know she don't feel that way." _

_Zack: "Well bro you haven't tried once yet, make your move." _

_Chris: 'I can't i've tried."_

_End clip_

_()()()()()_

_**Chris was still staring at the screen blushing up a storm as some people like Gordon, Kelly, Ronaldo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and even Brad started laughing at him. **_

_**Brad:"I can't believe it Chris isn't the Awesome One, he's a romantic sap! Hahahaha!" **_

_**Chris couldn't take the laughing and ran out of the House of Awesome. Kendall slapped Ronaldo in the back of the head.**_

_**Kendall: That was not being a sap, that was being something called romantic you should try it sometime." **_

_**Ronaldo: "But Kendall dear?" **_

_**Kendall:"No buts."**_

**_Honey: Before I tell my story, Jonni needs at least two reviews and have a pleasant day._**


	21. Beauty and the Beast

_**SariSpy56: "Well everyone tonight's show is going to be the best we've ever had! That is whenever Chris decides to show up."  
>Suddenly the doors open and Chris is still wearing the hoodie and mask as he slammed the doors shut.<br>SariSpy56: "Chris what behind the door?"  
>Chris: "Nothing just some crazy fan girl, she looks familiar but I'm not letting her in."<br>Jackie: "That's my sister!"  
>Everyone: "Sister!"<br>Jackie: "Yeah like I feel about Kick she's likes Chris."  
>Chris: "What! I don't want an early funeral, especially not from this chick!"<br>The door was hit again as Chris struggled to keep it closed. But to no prevail the door swung open showing a girl about two years younger than Jackie herself. She looked like Jackie but her hair was black and she wore no glasses.  
>Connie: "Where are you Chris?"<br>Chris had just stood up dusting off his jacket as the crazy girl spotted him. Of course he ran like the wind as she gave chase. Both of them went into the kitchen where everyone heard dishes breaking and shortly Chris ran out of the room with a frying pan. As soon as she came out Chris knocked her in the head knocking her out. He made his way up stage still hiding his face and panting from running.  
>Chris: "Someone tie her up before she wakes up."<strong>_

_**Kick: On it.**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay first off, we have a mashup to sing out loud with MassieLuver1 as our backup singer. Hit it Bentley!**_

_**Bentley: On it.**_

_Mashup of Do it Well and Bad Romance by Chris and SariSpy56 (With Massieluver1 as backup singer):_

_*__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance  
>Do it, do it<br>You do it, do it  
>You're doin' it well<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance  
>I want your ugly<br>I want your disease  
>I want your everything<br>I wasn't tryna look for anythin'  
>All of a sudden couldn't take my eyes off you<br>I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I didn't even know if you could tell<br>That you had me in a daze sayin' what the hell  
>Here's my name, number, baby, just hit my cell<br>Lovin' everything you do 'cause you do it well  
>Don't know what you got me thinkin'<br>I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)

I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance  
>Do it, do it<br>You do it, do it  
>You're doin' it well<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance  
>I ain't ever met a man like that<br>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast  
>You can turn me on, throw me off track<br>Boy you do it, do it, you do it, do it  
>You're doin' it well<br>I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as you're mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)<br>I ain't ever met a man like that  
>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast<br>You can turn me on, throw me off track  
>Boy, you do it, do it, you do it, do it<br>You're doin' it well  
>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)

I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance  
>Do it, do it<br>You do it, do it  
>You're doin' it well<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad

_**romance***_

_**SariSpy56: And now we have another annoucement to make.**_

_**Chris: Ever since the little incident thing, SariSpy56 and I are now official couple.**_

_**Everyone watched as Chris and I shared a kiss. Most of their jaws were dropped to the floor ... literally.**_

_**SariSpy56: And now we wouldd like to welcome our oldest friends of the cartoon universe, TOM and JERRY!**_

_**The crowd applause as Tom the cat and Jerry the mouse enter House of Awesome. Tom and Jerry are sitting next to each other when Jerry stabs Tom's hand with a fork causing Tom to chase Jerry into the kitchen. Everyone heard a lot of dishes and glass breaking as the duo run out, Tom holding a baseball bat trying to smash Jerry. Both ran up on Gordon's table accidently making a plate of pie hit his face. Tom had Jerry cornered and smiling evilly as Gordon yelled at the top of his lungs.**_

_**Gordon: "WHAT MORON'S IDEA WAS IT TO INVITE THESE IDIOTS ANYWAY!"**_

_**Tom and Jerry looked at Gordon shocked as the two exchanged looks. Both shook hands before walking towards Gordon with face's of anger. **_

_**Gordon: "What are you two doing?"**_

_**Tom and Jerry tackled Gordon and started beating the tar out of him in one of those clouds that appear when people fight. Gordon tried to escape but Tom and Jerry dragged him back in. The cloud vanished showing Tom and Jerry dragging Gordon by his shirt collar as they threw him out of the House of Awesome.**_

_**Jerry: "Bye bye."**_

_**Tom laughed as both slammed the doors shut.**_

_**Gordon: Stupid animals.**_

_**Brain Freezer: Stupid Justin Bieber.**_

_**Gordon: I'm not Justin Bieber.**_

_**Brain Freezer: Sure you are but what am I?**_

_**Back at the House of Awesome...**_

_**SariSpy56: Anyway, Alex Rider here has an annoucement to make.**_

_**Alex: As of all you noticed, MassieLuvr1 is now officially my rookie and a backup singer.**_

_**Everyone cheer at this announecment while MassieLuvr1 blushes madly.**_

_**SariSpy56: Anyway, KatieMusicLuvr177's birthday is on April 20th, but I accidentally forgot about it. And to make it up for her we would like to give her a love story and the best birthday party she will ever have. But Honey herself would like to tell her story now.**_

_**Honey: Thank you SariSpy56. This one is about a fair maiden and a hideous beast. I call this one "Beauty and the Beast"**_

_**SariSpy56: And this counts as KatieMusicLuvr177's birthday present.**_

* * *

><p><span>Beauty and the Beast<span>

_**O**__nce upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince name Brad lives in a shiny castle. Athough he had everything his heart desires, Brad was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by her ugliness, Brad sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be decieved by appearances, for beauty is found within. But when Brad dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Meg Griffin. Brad tries to apologize, but it was too late for Meg has seen that there was no love inside Brad's heart. As punishment, she transforms him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell in the castle, making it look like it's haunted._

_**A**__shamed by his monstrous form, Brad conceals inside his castle with a magic mirror which is his only window to the outside world. The rose Meg had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 17th birthday. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love by the time the last petal falls, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope._

_For who could ever love a beast..._

In a small French town just not far from the castle, there was a big mansion. In there lived a wealthy merchant named Mr. Vickle who had three daughters. The eldest, Connie D'Amico was fair, the second Kelly was even more so, but the youngest daughter, Selena was very lovely like a red rose. Connie and Kelly were a bit jealous of Selena, not because of her beauty, but because of her gentleness. Selena is pure at heart while Connie and Kelly are wicked and selfish.

But their lives as wealthy people began to end when Mr. Vickle ended up being bankrupted that he had to sell his mansion and start a new life in a small cottage in the outskirts of town. Connie and Kelly didn't like it one bit, but Selena isn't bothered by it. In fact, while Connie and Kelly amuse themselves with their elegant clothes and looking at their reflections, Selena would help her father take care of the cottage.

And then it all began one morning, Selena is going out to the bookstore to get herself a new book.

_**Selena: **__Little town  
>It's a quiet village<br>Ev'ry day  
>Like the one before<br>Little town  
>Full of little people<br>Waking up to say:_

Just then, the townspeople woke up with happy grins on their faces.

_**Townspeople: **__Bonjour!  
>Bonjour!<br>Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

_**Selena: **__There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
>The same old bread and rolls to sell<br>Ev'ry morning just the same  
>Since the morning that we came<br>To this poor provincial town_

"Good morning Selana!" cried the baker as he saw Selena.

"Morning Monsieur," Selena replied.

"Where are you off to?"

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-"

"Why that's nice."

Then the baker yelled towards his house.

"Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

As Selena continues walking, she is being spotted by a group of women, young and old.

_**Women: **__Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
>Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?<br>Never part of any crowd  
>'Cause her head's up on some cloud<br>No denying she's a funny girl that Selena_

_**Butcher: **__Bonjour!_

_**Tailor: **__Good day_

_**Butcher: **__How is your family?_

_**Pretty Lady: **__Bonjour_

_**Blacksmith: **__Good day_

_**Pretty Lady: **__How is your wife?_

_**Fat Lady: **__I need six eggs_

_**Cook: **__That's too expensive_

_**Selena: **__There must be more than this provincial life_

Selena walks inside the bookshop where she is greeted by the bookseller.

"Good morning," Selena said. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" the bookseller asked.

"Well I couldn't put it down."

Selena then walks up to the bookshelf and starts looking for a book.

"Got anything new?" Selena asked.

"Not since yesterday." the bookseller replied.

"Well that's alright. I'll borrow ..."

Then Selena pulls out a blue book.

"This one!"

"That one?" the bookseller exclaimed. "But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favourite!" Selena replied. "Far off places, daring swordfight, magic spells, a prince in disgiuse-"

"Well if you like it all that much, it's yours!"

This surprises Selena as she walks out of the store.

"But sir-"

"I insist."

"Well thank you, thank you very much!"

_**Townspeople: **__Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
>I wonder if she's feeling well<br>With a dreamy far-off look  
>And her nose stuck in a book<br>What a puzzle to the rest of us is Selena_

_**Selena: **__Oh, isn't this amazing?  
>It's my fav'rite part because you'll see<br>Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
>But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three<em>

_**Lois Griffin: **__Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"  
>Her looks have got no parallel<em>

_**Peter Griffin: **__But behind that fair facade  
>I'm afraid she's rather odd<br>Very diff'rent from the rest of us_

_**Townspeople: **__She's nothing like the rest of us  
>Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle<em>

Meanwhile, a flock of geese are flying south until one of them got shot and landed dead on the stoned road. The person who shot the goose is reveal to be the handsome hunter and town hero, Gordie Gibbles and his trusty sidekick, Glen Quagmire.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Gordie!" Quagmire cried. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know," Gordie replied.

"No beast alivestand a chance against you. Giddity! And no girl for that matter."

"It's true Glen. And I've got my sights set on that one!"

Gordie and Quagmire spotted Selena talking to one of the shop keepers.

"Mr. Vickle's daughter?" Quagmire asked.

"Selena's the one!" Gordie replied. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's-"

"The most _beautiful _girl in town!"

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well yeah but-"

_**Gordie: **__Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
>I said she's gorgeous and I fell<br>Here in town there's only she  
>Who is beautiful as me<br>So I'm making plans to woo and marry Selena_

_**Young Ladies: **__Look there he goes  
>Isn't he dreamy?<br>Monsieur Gordie  
>Oh he's so cute<br>Be still my heart  
>I'm hardly breathing<br>He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

As Gordie tries to find Selena, he tries his hardest to get out of a traffic jam, but with no luck.

_**Selena: **__There must be more that this provincial life_

_**Gordon: **__It's time to make Selena my wife!_

_**Townspeople: **__Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
>A most peculiar mad'moiselle<br>It's a pity and a sin  
>She doesn't quite fit in<br>'Cause she really is a funny girl  
>A beauty but a funny girl<br>She really is a funny girl  
>That Selena<em>

Selena was about to walk home until Gordie and Quagmire stop in front of her.

"Hello Selena," Gordie said.

"Bonjour Gordie," Selena replied.

Then Gordie snatches the book out of Selena's hand.

"Can I have my book back please?" Selena asked politely.

"How can you read this?" Gordie asked. "There's no pictures!"

"Well someone had to use their imagination."

"Selena. It's about time you get your head out of the books and pay attention to more important things. Like me!"

"Excuse me?"

"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Don't you have any ideas or thinking?"

"Sometimes."

"Well why don't you say you come to my place and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time."

Selena took her book and walks right back home.

"She's playing hard to get," Quagmire said to Gordie.

'"I know she can't resist me," Gordie replied. "I will woo her and win her for my wife."

_**Gordie: **__She is beautiful and therefore, _

_I will woo her_

_**Quagmire: **__How can you woo her? _

_She doesn't like you_

_**Gordie: **__She's a woman and therefore, _

_I will win her_

_**Quagmire: **__How can you win her? _

_She doesn't like you_

_**Gordie: **__I will win her, and woo her._

_I will_

_**Quagmire: **__You won't _

_**Gordie: **__I can_

_**Quagmire: **__You can't_

_**Gordie and Quagmire: **__We'll see_

()()()()()

Back at the cottage, Mr. Vickle is going out through the door but not before turning his gentle eyes on his daughters.

"Now it is the good time to tell me what gifts would you girls have before I go out." Mr. Vickle said. "Name anything your heart desires."

"I want a ruby necklace and a red cotton dress," Connie cried.

"I want a pair of diamond earings," Kelly replied.

"Selena?" Mr. Vickle asked a quiet Selena.

"All I want is a red rose," Selena replied. "That's all I'm asking."

"Very well. I'm off."

()()()()()

Throughout town, Mr. Vickle managed to get Connie a ruby necklace and a red cotton dress. He also managed to get Kelly a pair of diamond earings, but he's unable to get a mere red rose for Selena. So he searched far and wide from town to find a rose, but no luck. Just as all hopes was lost, rain starts to pour and poor Mr. Vickle have no place to stay for the night.

But wait, he spots a castle up on the hill. Would the master of this castle let him in for the night?

Out of curiosity, Mr. Vickle enters the castle, leaving his horse outside.

"Hello?" Mr. Vickle cried. "Is someone there?"

But what Mr. Vickle didn't know is that two young boys are spying on him.

"Should we help him?" asked one boy.

"Not a word Kick," replied the other. "Not _one _word."

"I'm lost and I've lost my horse," Mr. Vickle cried. "And I need a place to say for the night."

"C'mon Ronaldo," said the boy called Kick. "Have a heart?"

"No." replied the boy called Ronaldo.

But Kick punches Ronaldo anyway and walks up to Mr. Vickle.

"Of course you're welcome to stay sir," Kick said to Mr. Vickle.

"Who are you?" Mr. Vickle asked.

"The name's Kick. Kick Buttowski."

"Are you the master of this place?"

"No. I'm one of the servants' kids. C'mon I'll give you a room."

As Kick motions Mr. Vickle to another room, a big, shadowy figure secretly creeps up to them.

"Make yourself a home," Kick said to Mr. Vickle. "I'll be right back."

As Kick leaves to get some refreshments, Ronaldo walks up to Mr. Vickle.

"You better get out of here now before the master sees you," Ronaldo warned.

"Why?" Mr. Vickle asked.

"Because if he sees you, he'll beat you to within an inch of your dear life."

"Now that would not be true. There's no way your master could beat up an innocent person like me."

"Ronaldo stop that nonsense!" Kick said as he returns with refreshment. "Don't try to scare people."

"I'm not for your information. No one is allowed to be inside this castle!"

"But he was lost in the woods for God's sake!"

But their little fight was put to an end as the fire was put out. Mr. Vickle had a cold feeling on his shoulders that he turns around and saw ... a beast.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the beast yelled at Mr. Vickle.

"I was lost in the woods," Mr. Vickle cried. "Please don't kill me! I'll give you anything!"

"Anything?"

"I mean anything you want. Name it and I'll do it!"

The beast's anger then melted.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that sir," the beast replied. "Do you have a daughter?"

"I only have three beautiful daughters." Mr. Vickle replied.

"I'll let you stay for the night. But when morning comes, go back to your home and bring me one of your daughters. If one of them is brave enough to see me."

"I will."

"But if you refuse to bring one of your daughters here before tomorrow's sun sets, you shall die."

Then the beast turns to Kick and Ronaldo who are still fighting.

"Kick. Bring this man to his finest room. Ronaldo, clean up the mess."

Ronaldo grumble as he saw Kick showing Mr. Vickle his room while he has to clean up the mess.

"I hate this job," Ronaldo muttered.

Morning came into the castle and Mr. Vickle was prepared to leave, but not before being given a beautiful, ordinary red rose from the beast.

"Take this as a token of my graditude," the beast said. "

()()()()()

Morning also came in the little town. Connie, Kelly and Selena are worried about Mr. Vickle. But their worries are over when Mr. Vickle returns home safe and sound.

"I'm back and here are your gifts," Mr. Vickle said as he gives Connie her ruby necklace and red cotten dress, Kelly her pair of diamond earings and Selena a red rose. "But atlas, I have news to tell all three of you."

"What is the news?" Connie and Kelly asked.

"Due to my absent last night, I've encounter a beast who lives in the castle. He spared my life in exchange for one of you to spend her time with the beast. So who's brave enough?"

Connie and Kelly backed up. There's no way they're going to live with the beast. But Selena steps forward.

"I'll do it," Selena said. "For your life."

"Are you that crazy?" Connie asked Selena. "The beast will eat you."

"I know, but I'm doing it for father's life. It's either me or father."

Connie and Kelly were surprised that their sister was brave enough to encounter the beast. But what no one notice is that Quagmire was watching the whole thing.

"I've gotta tell Gordie about it," Quagmire said as he leaves. "He'll flip."

()()()()()

Mr. Vickle and Selena rode off to the castle to meet the beast. When they got there, Selena took a few steps towards the castle.

"Be strong," Mr. Vickle said.

"I will," Selena replied.

As Selena walks inside, Mr. Vickle saidly rode off to return to his two elder daughters.

"I'll miss you," Selena said one last time to her father as he rode off to the horizon.

Selena walks inside the castle and finds that no one was there.

"Hello?" Selena cried. "Is anyone here?"

As Selena continues walking, Ronaldo and Kick followed her.

"What is she doing here?" Ronaldo asked Kick.

"I bet she's here for her father's life." Kick replied. "She might also be the one to break the spell.

"Really?"

"Really."

Selena keeps on walking in hopes of finding the beast, but what she found instead is Ronaldo and Kick behind her.

"Oh," Selena spoke. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ronaldo," Ronaldo said.

"And I'm Kick," Kick replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Selena," Selena replied. "One of Mr. Vickle's daughters."

"You're here to see the beast?"

"Yes."

"Follow us."

So Selena follows Kick and Ronaldo to the den where the beast is waiting. Oddly, Selena doesn't find the beast too scary.

"Hello," Selena said to the beast.

When the beast saw Selena, he fell almost lovesick, but does his best to show his manners.

"So you're the daughter of the man eh?" the beast asked Selena. "My name's Brad."

"Mine's Selena." Selena replied.

"Although you're here for a long time, make yourself a home. You are as of now, the mistress of this castle while me and my servants are your servants."

"Why that's very nice."

"If you need anything, call me."

Then Brad turns to Kick and Ronaldo."

"Kick, bring this fair lady to her finest room. Ronaldo, clean up the mess in the kitchen that you've purposely made."

"I didn't do that!" Ronaldo cried. "Why is it that I'm always blamed for?"

"Is he like this all the time?" Selena asked Kick.

"Most of the time," Kick replied. "His temper even gets on the master's nerves as well, like that one time one of his sciene experiments almost destroyed the castle."

_Ronaldo is in his lab doing another one of his experiments. The experiment this time is a mixure of two chemical formulas._

_"I hope it works," Ronaldo said as he mix two chemical formulas together._

_But then something went wrong and at the minute, it exploded the lab. Ronaldo was unharmed but he was so angry that he yelled out so loud that it woke Brad up from his nap._

_"Ronaldo!" Brad yelled angrily. "You are to clean this mess this instant!"_

"I see," Selena replied.

()()()()()

Back in town, Quagmire told Gordie about what he saw back at the cottage. Gordie was so upset that Selena, his future wife would spend almost the rest of her life with a hideous beast.

"No girl shall be with the beast!" Gordie cried. "Glen! We shall go to the castle, kill the beast and save Selena!"

"Giddity!" Quagmire cried. "When do we start?"

"Soon."

()()()()()

Back in the castle, Selena is treated with proper respect and is living like a queen. But Selena didn't want that. She was very caring and emotional. Brad couldn't help but watch Selena from his hiding place. Selena was so beautiful like an Asian flower. And he himself is an ugly beast. He thought for sure, Selena wouldn't love him. He had to get her to love him, before the last petal falls.

So Brad spends his time by avoiding being seen by Selena, for fear that if he askes her to marry him, she would turn him down, even after the last petal fell. Selena took some notes on Brad's weird behaviors lately and tries to figure out why Brad wouldn't face her. Of course Brad may be a beast, but that doesn't mean that she hated him. Selena have liked him more than she would've had towards Gordie. Gordie is handsome, but he's no man for her. If Selena were to choose between Gordie and Brad, she would choose Brad.

In his room, Brad sadly looks at his enchanted rose while still thinking about Selena.

"I just can't see that why a girl like Selena would be different," Brad said.

_**Brad: **__Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think the collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think she's the girl<br>The girl who has everything?  
>Look at this trove<br>Treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one castle hold?<br>Looking around here you think  
>Sure, I've got everything<br>I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>You want thingamabobs?  
>I've got twenty!<br>But who cares?  
>No big deal<br>I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<br>Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
>Oh - feet!<em>

_Shaking your furs, you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
>Street<em>

_Out where they walk, Out where they run  
>Out where they stay all day in the sun<br>Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
>Part of that world<em>

_What would I give if I could live out of these shadows?  
>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the grass?<br>Bet'cha on land they understand  
>That they don't reprimand each other<br>Hideous creatures sick of hidin'  
>Ready to stand<em>

_And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
>Burn?<em>

_When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world outside?<br>Out of this place  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world_

As Brad sinks in sorrow, hoping to find a way to win Selena's heart, a petal from the rose have fallen. But he also heard the explosion from Ronaldo's lab and Ronaldo's constant yelling.

"CURSE YOU LOUSY FORMULA!"

()()()()()

The next day, Brad senses some danger in the woods that he left without telling Selena anything. If he told Selena about it, she would try to stop him from killing himself.

"I'll be back," Brad would often said to Selena. "Trust me."

But one hour later, Brad was crawling on all fours and is a complete mess. Selena saw this and she was devasted.

"What happened to you?" Selena asked Brad as she tends his wounds.

"There was a group of hunters terrorizing a woodcutter and his family," Brad replied. "I stoped the hunters from terrorizing the family, but in a sudden twist, the woodcutter attacks me."

"Althought they did that to you, they should thank you for saving their lives in the first place."

"I know. But I don't want to go out there and demand for a thank you. It just woundn't work like that."

"I understand."

_**T**__o Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Honey: Well that's part one of my story and I think we should have a little break.<strong>_

_**SariSpy56: Alright. Now I have an annoucement to make, and it'll shock almost all of you.**_

_**Chris: Why?**_

_**SariSpy56: Well it turns out that the petition to give Kick Buttowski another season has ended. And the results are even more shocking than ever.**_

_**Gunther: How many signatures do we have?**_

_**SariSpy56: Unfortunately, in order to save the show, it requires 2500 signatures. We've only had 1679. I'm sorry if everyone has to hear that.**_

_**Everyone went shocked with guilt and tears in their eyes.**_

_**SariSpy56: But the truth is, it doesn't matter if we're sad or mad. It's true that the studios would give children some boring reality shows that aren't even funny or entertaining like the classics. But I think we have a bit of pride in ourselves y'know. We did participated in the petition right?**_

_**Everyone: Right!**_

_**SariSpy56: Even though we lose some, we win some.**_

_**Miz: And now I have an annoucement to make as well. RazorShrp is now my official rookie.**_

_**RazorShrp: OH YEAH!**_

_**Chris: Oh and before we continue on with the show, I have a little clip that everyone would like to see.**_

_**Kendall: "What kind of clip?"  
>Chris: "One from your Romeo and Juliet play, there was a camera in Kendall's tower that I set up before the show. And what I saw as interesting."<br>Kendall eyes widened ran for the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked tight.  
>Chris: "Your not leaving Kendall, besides I'm sure Kick will have some question's after the clip. Roll the clip Tom!"<br>Tom the Cat with Jerry the Mouse played the tape as it appeared on screen.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Clip_

_Ronaldo had just been knocked out and Kick was making his way up the ladder.  
>Kick: "What happened I made sure that peg was in tight."<br>Kendall: "Oh dear how did this come lose, time for that kiss."  
>Kendall was about to kiss Kick until he hit the same sand bag and knocked himself out.<br>Kendall: "Oh sweet sorrow, I was so close to kissing you Clarence. I love you."_

_Clip Ends_

_**()()()()()**_

_**Everyone stared at the screen as Kendall had a huge blush. Kick couldn't closee his jaw as everyone else couldn't either. Kendall just looked at the screen and everyone staring at her. Kick got up grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled her into a different room so they could talk.**_

_**Kick: What the hell was that Kendall?  
>Kendall: You're angry about the clip right?<br>Kick: Why did you do that? I'd thought you'd want to be with Ronaldo. And truth be told, I thought you don't like me.  
>Kendall: Well...I don't know what to say here, but... I actually want you to be Romeo instead of Ronaldo. And furthermore, I acutally liked you.<br>This made Kick speechless for a moment.**_

_**Kick: "How long?"  
>Kendall: "How long what?"<br>Kick: "HOW LONG HAVE YOU LIKED ME?"  
>Kendall was shocked by Kick's outburst but answered as a blush came to her cheeks.<br>Kendall: "Ever since I met you, I used Ronaldo to make you jealous. I care for you Kick."  
>Kick: "I don't know what to say Kendall."<br>Kendall: "Just say yes, please Kick? I'll be the happiest girl alive."  
>Kick looked at Kendall, her pleading eyes. She actually meant every word, no joke, she cared for him. Kick smiled before pulling Kendall into a kiss which she happily returned. Kick broke the kiss shortly smiling at Kendall as she smiled back.<br>Kick: "Yes. And now we've got to hurry to hear Mom's second part of the story."**_

_**Kendall: I'm right behind you.**_

* * *

><p>Days went by as Brad's wounds are beginning to heal up pretty fast. But he couldn't thank Selena more for tending his wounds.<p>

"I want to repay her for her kindness," Brad said to Kick and Ronaldo. "But what would impress her?"

"How about a bouquet of flowers, or some chocolates?" Ronaldo replied.

"Whoa," Kick said. "I don't think that'll work. We must give her something that would suit her personality, and I know what will impress her."

Several hours later, Brad and Selena are at the entrace of another room.

"I wanted to show you something," Brad said. "But you must close your eyes."

"Why?" Selena asked kindly.

"It's a surprise."

Selena obeys as she closed her eyes. Brad opens the door and took Selena inside.

"Can I look now?" Selena asked.

"Not yet." Brad replied as he opens up all the curtains.

"Alright. Now."

Selena opens her eyes and was amaze at the room she was inside. It was a very large library.

"I've never seen this in my entire life," Selena said.

"You like?" Brad asked.

"It's beautiful."

"Then it's yours."

"Do you mean it?"

"I mean it."

Outside the library, Ronaldo and Kick are watching the moment.

"I told you it would work," Kick said.

"Well my suggestion's better," Ronaldo replied.

Later, Selena and Brad are in the courtyard feeding the birds.

_**Selena: **__There's something sweet and almost kind  
>But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined<br>And now he's dear and so unsure  
>I wonder why I didn't see it there before<em>

Brad tries to get the birds to eat the seeds from his paws but they flew away. Selene then helps Brad get one bird to land on his paws and eat the seeds there.

_**Brad: **__She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
>And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw<br>No, it can't be I'll just ignore  
>But then she's never looked at me that way before<em>

_**Selena: **__New and a bit alarming  
>Who'd have ever thought that this could be<br>True that he's no Prince Charming  
>But there's something in him that I simply didn't see<em>

Inside the castle, Kick, Ronaldo and their chubby friend Gunther are watching as they witnessed Brad and Selena having a snowball fight.

_**Kick: **__Well who'd have thought_

_**Ronaldo **__Well bless my soul_

_**Gunther: **__Well who'd have known_

_**Ronaldo: **__Well who indeed_

_**Kick: **__And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

_**Ronaldo: **__It's so peculiar_

_**Kick, Ronaldo and Gunther: **__We'll wait and see  
>a few days more<br>There may be something there that wasn't there before_

"You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Ronaldo said.

"What?" Gunther asked.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Kick replied.

()()()()()

Later at night, the servants have to get Brad ready for their evening tonight. It is very important for Brad and Selena to fall deeply in love with each other in order to break the spell.

"My don't you look dashing O great master?" Ronaldo said to Brad.

"I look like a dillweed." Brad replied as he saw himself poorly dressed in ridiculous clothes that Ronaldo has suggested.

"You've got it all wrong Ronaldo," Kick replied. "I don't think the outfit that you suggested is going to work. Let me try."

As Brad undergoes Kick's suggestion, Gunther came in.

"Your lady awaits," Gunther said innocently.

When Brad is finished getting ready, he saw Selena walking out of her room. She wore a green ballgown and a flower on her head.

_She's so beautiful. _Brad thought as he and Selena approach one another.

Ronaldo, Kick and Gunther couldn't help but watch as Brad and Selena waltz to the ballroom and dance.

"Y'know what makes this evening better?" Gunther asked.

"What?" Kick and Ronaldo replied.

"A love song."

""I know one love song to sing about," Ronaldo said.

"Whoa there genius," Kick replied. "What kind of song do you have in mind?"

"A rock and roll love song."

"Nah that's not going to work. It must be relaxing, and classical. As if Brad and Selena are in love."

"What song do you have in mind?"

_**Kick: **__Tale as old as time,  
>True as it can be.<br>Barely even friends,  
>Then somebody bends<br>Unexpectedly._

_Just a little change,  
>Small, to say the least.<br>Both a little scared,  
>Neither one prepared,<br>Beauty and the Beast_

_**Gunther: **__Ever just the same.  
>Ever a surprise.<br>Ever as before,  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise._

_**Kick, Gunther and Ronaldo: **__Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song.<br>Bittersweet and strange,  
>Finding you can change,<br>Learning you were wrong._

_**Ronaldo: **__Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the East.<br>Tale as old as time,  
>Song as old as rhyme.<br>Beauty and the Beast._

_**Kick: **__Tale as old as time,  
><em>_**Gunther: **__Song as old as rhyme.  
><em>_**Kick, Ronaldo and Gunther: **__Beauty and the Beast._

Brad and Selena later walked outside to gaze at the stars. But there's something wrong about Selena. She looks sad.

"What's wrong Selena?" Brad asked.

"I've missed my father and sisters," Selena replied. "I've long to see them again."

"Then I'll let you go, but promise me that you'll return within a week."

"I promise."

Then Selena left to go see her father. Kick, Ronaldo and Gunther notice this and they were devasted.

"Now the spell can never be broken," Ronaldo cried.

"I think not," Kick replied. "There's still hope and these two are bound to be together."

"Yeah," Gunther replied. "Brad might woo her and win her for his wife."

_**Gunther: **__She is beautiful and therefore, _

_Brad might woo her_

_**Ronaldo: **__How can he woo her? _

_She may not like him_

_**Gunther: **__She's a woman and therefore, _

_He might win her_

_**Ronaldo: **__How can he win her? _

_She may not like him_

_**Gunther: **__He might win her, and woo her._

_He might_

_**Ronaldo: **__He may not_

_**Gunther: **__He can_

_**Ronaldo: **__He can't_

_**Gunther, Ronaldo and Kick: **__We'll see_

()()()()()

Back at the cottage, Mr. Vickle, Connie and Kelly were glad to see Selena again but were a little surprised upon learning that Selena must return to Brad within a week. Connie and Kelly were jealous that Selena is given the proper treatment during her stay.

As the family rejoice on the day Selena must return to Brad, there was a knock at the door. When Selena opens the door, all she find is Gordie and Quagmire.

"How may I help you?" Selena asked.

"I've heard that you've escaped from that horrid beast," Gordie replied. "And seeing that you're here, I've come for your hand in marriage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple." Quagmire said. "Unless you want your family to go bankrupted again, all you have to do is say one little word and it'll make Gordie the happiest man alive."

"So will you marry me?" Gordie asked.

"Never," Selena replied in anguish towards Gordie. "My heart belongs to the beast. He may not be as handsome as you are, but I know that deep down, the beast has a heart."

"Wow," Kelly whispered to Connie. "Our dear sister have turned the most handsome guy in town down."

"I guess it's what's inside that counts." Connie replied.

"I was afraid you would said that," Gordie said to Selena after hearing her answer. "Then I guess you left me with no choice but to kill the beast."

"I won't let you hurt him," Selena said in anger.

"I'll kill the beast and no one is to go up against me!"

Gordie, Quagmire and an army of hunters then left to the castle.

"I must stop them," Selena cried.

"I'll go with you," Mr. Vickle replied.

"Us too," Connie and Kelly replied as well.

()()()()()

Back in the castle, Kick, Ronaldo and Gunther were waiting for Selena to return. As they waited and waited, they heard a noise outside the castle gates. They looked and saw Quagmire, Gordie and an army of hunthers attempting to get inside the castle.

"Those brutes are getting inside," Gunther cried.

"What do we do?" Ronaldo cried.

"We fight!" Kick cried. "This means war!"

_**Gordie: **__This will be the night!_

"Let's go men," Gordie cried at the hunther.

_**Kick: **__This will be the evening_

"Get to battle stations!" Kick cried at a group of children.

_**Hunthers and Children: **__We will see them dying in the dust _

_**Selena: **__I don't know what I can do  
>Still, I know I've got to try <em>

_**Hunthers: **__Now we kill the beast_

_**Selena: **__Eagle help my horse fly_

_**Children: **__Now without a warning_

_**Selena: **__Mountain help my heart go great_

_**Hunthers and Children: **__Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust_

_**Selena: **__Spirits of the earth and sky_

_**Hunthers and Children:**__ It's them or us_

_**Selena: **__Please don't let it be too late..._

_**Hunthers and Children: **__They're just a bunch of  
>Filthy, stinking <em>

_**Hunthers: **__Savages!_

_**Children: **__Savages!_

_**Hunthers: **__Demons!_

_**Children: **__Devils!_

_**Gordie: **__Kill them!_

_**Hunthers: **__Savages!_

_**Children: **__Savages!_

_**Quagmire: **__What are you waiting for?_

_**Hunthers, Children, Gordie and Quagmire: **__Destroy their evil race  
>Until there's not a trace left<em>

_**Selena, Connie, Kelly, Mr. Vickle and Brad: **__How loud are the drums of war!_

_**Hunthers and Children: **__Now we sound the drums of war!_

_**Selena: **__Is the death of all I love  
>Carried in the drumming of war?<em>

The hunters have managed to get inside the castle, but all is quiet until they saw Kick standing in front of them.

"This isn't the beast," said one of the hunthers. "This is just a little boy."

"He must be the beast's servant," said Gordie. "Let's get him to tell us where the beast is."

Quagmire was the first to walk up to Kick.

"Hey there little boy," Quagmire said. "Do you know where your master is?"

But Kick said nothing. Insead he said, "ATTACK!"

And out of the blue, a bunch of kids tackled the hunthers as Gordie escapes to find Brad. The hunters try to fight back, but the kids are too small and too powerful that they retreated. Gordie stay behind and searched and searched until he found Brad, inside his room looking at his rose. There were only two petals left.

"I've got you now beast," Gordie roared. "I shall have your pelt hanged by my wall and Selena as my wife!"

"You'll have to defeat me first to win her love!" Brad roared as well as he and Gordie fight.

Selena, Mr. Vickle, Connie and Kelly made it to the castle and are shocked to see the fight between Gordie and Brad. Brad is apparently not doing well.

"I must help him!" Selena cried as she rushes inside the castle.

As for Brad and Gordie, their fight had became very violent that Brad is almost at the urge to die. Before Gordie could strike his knife at Brad, Selena gets in the way and is stabbed instead. Brad was shocked at this that he threw Gordie off from the balcony and to his death. Afterwards, Brad walks over to a bleeding Selena.

"I was suppose to get stabbed," Brad cried. "Not you. Why must you do it?"

"Because I love you," Selena replied.

"Before you die, I have always wondered, will you marry me?"

"I would. But I can't live any longer."

And with that, Selena closes her eyes and died in Brad's arms. He also didn't notice that the last petal have fallen and that he is slowly changing from a beast to a young prince. The spell is broken. But even though he's human again, Brad still feels devasted about Selena's death.

But there's another miracle. Since his spell is broken, the magic from the rose have brought Selena back to life.

"What happened?" Selena asked the now human Brad.

"The spell," Brad replied. "Has been brokened by true love. Will you marry me?"

"I ... YES! I'll marry you!"

Kick, Ronaldo and Gunther couldn't believe it. Selena and Brad are getting married as our tale ends.

_**Ronaldo: **__Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the East.<br>__**Kick: **__Tale as old as time,  
><em>_**Gunther: **__Song as old as rhyme.  
><em>_**Kick, Gunther and Ronaldo: **__Beauty and the Beast._

"What's that on your hand?" Kick asked Ronaldo.

"One of my late experiments," Ronaldo replied. "Why?"

Everyone heard this and went screamng as the formula explodes on Ronaldo's face. But he's not injured.

_**Ronaldo: **__Tale as old as time,  
>Song as old as rhyme.<br>Beauty and the Beast._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Honey: And they lived happily ever after.<strong>_

_**KatieMusicLuvr177: That was lovely.**_

_**SariSpy56: Yes it was lovely. And now Chris would like to do his own Melody Tunes.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Melody Tunes:_

"Saritta" performed by Chris Nest.

_Chris is in Paris and is waiting for SariSpy to show up so that he can tell her that he loves her._

_**Chris: **__Saritta ma spy  
>These are words that go together well<br>My Saritta  
>Saritta, ma spy<br>Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble  
>Tres bien ensemble<br>I love you, I love you, I love you  
>That's all I want to say<br>Until I find a way  
>I will say the only words I know that you'll understand<em>

_Saritta ma spy_  
><em>Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble<em>  
><em>Tres bien ensemble<em>  
><em>I need to, I need to, I need to<em>  
><em>I need to make you see<em>  
><em>Oh, what you mean to me<em>  
><em>Until I do, I'm hoping you will know what I mean<em>  
><em>I love you...<em>

_I want you, I want you, I want you_  
><em>I think you know by now<em>  
><em>I'll get to you somehow<em>  
><em>Until I do, I'm telling you so you'll understand<em>  
><em>Saritta ma spy<em>  
><em>Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble<em>  
><em>Tres bien ensemble<em>  
><em>And I will say the only words I know that you'll understand<em>  
><em>My Saritta<em>

_SariSpy finally shows up and she and Chris shared a kiss_

_**()()()()()**_

_**KatieMusicLuvr177: Nice. Y'know what makes this day better? Prank calls!**_

_**SariSpy56: You've said it KatieMusicLuvr177. It's time for "Ultimate Prank Calls!" Roll the clip Bentley!**_

_**Bentley: On it!**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Clip_

_Brad is apparenty awake for no reason. He walks downstairs and into the kitchen to get a bite or something but Brad doesn't want something to eat or drink. Instead, he picks up the phone and dialed the numbers of his favorite bar - Bling-Bling's Tavern._

_However in Bling-Bling's Tavern, Bling-Bling Boy the bartender is staying up late because he could not sleep either. But he still has his bar regulars in the tavern though and every single one of them were far from being drunk. Just then, the phone rang._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Bling-Bling's Tavern._

_Brad (on the phone): Hi is Ms. Cuddleme here? First name Willu._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Let me check. Phone call for Willu Cuddleme. Oh come on everyone! Will you cuddle me?_

_Smart Alec: Aww that's so cute Eugene. But no way!_

_The bar regulars laugh at this._

_Bling-Bling Boy: Oh what the (BLEEP) is this? Listen here you white bellied, sleepy son of a bitch! When I get ahold of you in the morning, I'm gonna pull out your internal organs and mail them to the Afterlife!_

_Then Brad hungs up while laughing his head off._

_Brad: HA HA! Yeah Brad!_

_?: Bradley. Will you go back to bed? We're trying to sleep here._

_Brad: Yes mother._

_()()()()()_

_The next day was a bored and rainy day in Mellowbrook. Kick and Kickhankhamun were unable to pull off a stunt outside so there's nothing else for them to do indoors. Brad notices this and walks up to them._

_"What is it Brad?" Kick asked boredly._

_"Well I just wanted to say that I owe you big time for saving my life last night," Brad replied. "And for that, I'm not gonna pound you into horse meat for a long time. Wanna call a trucre?"_

_"Is this a trick?"_

_"No tricks this time. I mean it."_

_"Okay then. Truce."_

_"So what do you wanna do now?"_

_"I don't know. We're bored anyway."_

_"How about a little prank call Kick?"_

_"Okay. Who do you want to prank call?"_

_"Bling-Bling Boy."_

_"The kid who is overweight, has a crush on one of January's cousin, extremely rich and lives in a tropical island full of scary monsters and had a terrifying mother?"_

_"That's the one."_

_So while Brad dials the numbers of Bling-Bling's Tavern, Kick and Kickankhamun watched while keeping themselves from laughing._

_"What's a prank call?" Kickankhamun ask Kick._

_"It's a form of practical joke committed over the telephone," Kick replied._

_Meanwhile at Bling-Bling's tavern, Bling-Bling Boy the bartender is busy serving his customers some drinks while talking to Dukey who seems to be a bit happy than usual. (__**A/N: To find out why, please refer to the story "Trip to Egypt")**_

_"Why are you happy mutt?" Bling-Bling Boy asked Dukey._

_"Oh I'm happy," Dukey replied. "As of tomorrow, I'm going on a field trip to Egypt with Johnny and his class."_

_"Why that's good news although it's such a shame that Susan and Mary can't go there and meet Gil Nexdor."_

_"I hear ya."_

_Just then, the phone rang. It was Brad doing another one of his prank calls._

_"Hello?" Bling-Bling Boy asked._

_"Hi is Ms. Problem here?" Brad asked through the phone. "First initials B.O."_

_"Just a second."_

_Bling-Bling Boys turns to his customers._

_"Is B.O. Problem here?" Bling-Bling Boy asked. "B.O. Problem. Hey everybody! Do I have a B.O. Problem here?"_

_"You're sure do!" replied one of the smart alecs. The bar regulars laugh out loud at this._

_"Oh shit," Bling-Bling Boy yelled through the phone while swearing. "Listen here you fucked no good son of a bitch! When I find out who you are, I'm gonna fuck your ass and eat your liver for dinner!"_

_"Man that fat kid can really curse out loud." Brad said through the phone._

_"HEY!"_

_Brad hangs up and saw Kick and Kickankhamun laughing their heads off. Kickankhamun is lauging the most since this was the first prank call that he had actually heard in his entire life (well technically his afterlife if you get my drift.)_

_"Best prank call ever!" Kickankhamun said while still laughing. "Can you do more of those?"_

_"Well yeah," Brad replied. "But we need to wait for at least a few hours until Bling-Bling Boy cools down."_

_Clip Ends_

_**()()()()()**_

_**The audience is roaring with laughter at the clips. Just then, another Melody Tunes is up.**_

_**()()()()()**_

_Melody Tunes:_

"I'm Looking Through You" performed by The Hip Gals (consisting of Kendall, Jonni, Avery and Annabelle)

_The Hip Gals (consisting of Kendall, Jonni Avery and Annabelle are lost in the desert._

_"We're lost," cried Annabelle. "There's no town nearby to get out of the burning sun."_

_Just then, the girls spotted a pyramid._

_"We can stay there," Avery replied. "Let's go girls!"_

_Avery, Kendall and Jonni ran up to the pyramids like mad cows, but Annabelle couldn't keep up and by the time she gets inside the pyramid, she was lost._

_"Hello," Annabelle cried. "Is anyone here?"_

_On the other side of the pyramid, a ghost saw Annabelle and overshadowed Annabelle, thus making Annabelle a ghost. When Annabelle ran up to her band mates for help, the other members gasped, knowing that Annabelle is now a ghost._

_**Avery, Jonni and Kendall: **__I'm looking through you  
>Where did you go?<br>I thought I knew you  
>What did I know?<em>

_You don't look different  
>But you have changed<br>I'm looking through you  
>You're not the same<em>

_"HELP ME!" Annabelle cried._

_**Avery, Jonni and Kendall: **__Your lips are moving  
>I cannot hear<br>Your voice is soothing  
>But the words aren't clear<em>

_You don't sound different  
>I've learned the game<br>I'm looking through you  
>You're not the same<em>

_Why, tell me why  
>Did you not treat me right?<br>Love has a nasty habit  
>Of disappearing overnight<em>

_You're thinking of me  
>The same old way<br>You were above me  
>But not today<em>

_The only difference  
>Is you're down there<br>I'm looking through you  
>And you're nowhere<em>

_Why, tell me why  
>Did you not treat me right?<br>Love has a nasty habit  
>Of disappearing overnight<em>

_I'm looking through you  
>Where did you go?<br>I thought I knew you  
>What did I know?<em>

_You don't look different  
>But you have changed<br>I'm looking through you  
>You're not the same<em>

_Yeah, oh, baby you've changed  
>Aah, I'm a-looking through you<br>Yeah, I'm looking through you  
>You've changed, you've changed<br>You've changed, you've changed_

_The ghost finally had enough that she gave Annabelle her body back and left, never to be seen again._

_**()()()()()**_

_**Chris: And now, Tom and Jarry would like to do their "BATTLE OF THE RAP!"**_

_**Tom: "You think you can rap you silly piece of crap? You ain't nothing but a puny little rat."  
>Jerry: "Oh your gonna call me a puny little rat, in that case imma call you a big dumb cat."<br>Tom: "Don't call me dumb, that's so lame. You keep calling me names i'll have to bring the pain."  
>Jerry: "Bring the pain? That's just sad if you think you can beat me, then you've gone mad. I've beaten yopu before I can do it again. Just ask one of the fans at home, I always win."<br>Tom: "So what, nobody cares about all of them...their just pathetic no life's, always grim."  
>Jerry: "Don't mess with the fans man, i'll mess you up. Knock you up and run you over with a truck."<br>Tom: "Run me over with a truck, you can't even drive. I'll beat you up so bad you'll give the statue of liberty high fives. And i'll mess with the fans if I want to, they can't do nothing. I'll scare you so bad, you'll be jumpin."  
>Jerry: "Scare me? Ha! Don't think so i'll scare you so bad you'll be like whoa! Everytime I beat you, you went and ran. So let's let the winner of this battle be decided by the fans."<strong>_

_**SariSpy56: You'll have to review it if you want the winner to be revealed in the next chapter.**_

_**Kick: And in the next chapter, my tale will be called "The Scavenger Hunt!"**_

_**SariSpy56: So stay tuned fot next time and before we go, let's have a Mentor Mashup performed by Miz, CM Punk, Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler and Alex Riley. Roll it Bentley!**_

_**Television fizzes. **_

_Clip_

_Zack: "Woo woo woo!"  
>Miz: "Aaawwweeesssooommmeee!"<br>Zack: "You know it!"  
>Alex: "Say it to my face!"<br>Dolph: "Do what I say better watch what I do. Better heed the warning i'm here to give you. If you ever doubted me me you don't have a clue. I'm here to show the world, i'm here to show the world!"  
>Punk: "Look in my eyes what do you see? The cult of personality!"<br>Zack: "I like to sing with the radio, I like to play it real loud! I like to drive with the top down rollin like thunder always drawin a crowd!"  
>Miz: "I came to play there's a price to pay. Time for you to get on your knees and pray. Say goodbye to the good old days they never coming back watch you future fade!"<br>Punk: "Like Mussolini and Kennedy!"  
>Alex: "Should've been a man but you don't know how, play your hand you lost it, it's to late now! Have to pay the price for things you said yeah!"<br>Punk: "Neon lights, Nobel prize. When the mirror speaks, the reflection lies. You won't have to follow me, only you can set me free."  
>Miz: "Run away if you see me, don't even say my name."<br>Zack: "Every babe's gonna want a piece of me, yeah."  
>Punk: "I exploit you still you love me. I tell you one and one makes three ohhh!"<br>Miz: "Don't think that you can know me, don't try and play that game."  
>Dolph: "I hold your life here in my hands, though you try hard to understand."<br>Alex: "If you got something to tell me, come out of the shadows now and say it to my face!"  
>Punk: "I'm the cult of, i'm the cult of!"<br>Dolph: "I'm here to show the world, i'm here to show the world!"  
>Punk: "I'm the cult of, i'm the cult of!"<br>Miz: "I'm here to stay best get out of my way, I came to play!"  
>Punk: "I'm the cult of, i'm the cult of!"<br>Alex: "Pretend that your a man who had the nerve to stand and look me in the eye and say it to my face!"  
>Punk: "I'm the cult of, i'm the cult of, i'm the cult of personality!"<br>Zack: "Woo woo woo, you know it!"_

_Clip ends._

_**SariSpy56: So stay tuned for ...**_

_**?: WAIT! WE WANNA JOIN TOO!**_

_**The doors went open to reveal Mordacai the bluejay and Rigby the raccoon and their gang, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost aka, Fives, Pops and their boss Benson.**_

_**Rigby: We want to join too.**_

_**SariSpy56: Glad you guys can make it, but unfortunately, we're ending the chapter as of now. So we'll have to continue this another time.**_

_**Rigby: Aw man, this sucks.**_

_**SariSpy56: Until next time in HOUSE OF AWESOME!**_


End file.
